Demon Hunters
by MetalMunk
Summary: He's a demon, half chipmunk, half monster, she comes from a wealthy family, they meet at a school that trains Demon Hunters, and they're falling in love, but they're worlds apart. R&R
1. Meet the Sevilles

**Author's Note:**

**Oi! I'm back with a brand new story that has nothing to do with the Ultimate stories! So please do not expect this story to be another one, as of right now **_**TheTimberWolf09 **_**is working on it.**

**Summary: Demons have made themselves known stalking humans and chipmunks a like, a scientist discovered that unlike humans who can easily be taken over by the demonic souls, chipmunks are immune to their manipulations, so he contacted a good friend of his who created a school to train chipmunks to kill and collect data on the demons called Demon Hunter Academy.**

**Oh! I am also looking for SIX OCs! They can be demons, chipmunks, even a human if you want; they just can't hog all the spot light.**

**Onward to a new adventure!**

**(Brief language and blood)**

* * *

><p><em>He gags struggling to breathe as his body convulses with intense pain leaving him immobile, laying helpless on the cool unforgiving cobblestone already coating in a thick puddle of his blood.<em>

"_Not so tough are we?" he grinds his teeth together at his cruel mocking voice; it curls into his ears and seeps into his brain tormenting him and chiding at him._

_He chuckles without humor fingers twitching, trying to regain some movement in his suddenly stiff worn body, "I-I can care less what you do to me, after all it's my job to get rid of demons like you. It's normal for a Hunter to die on the job," he reminds the monster just out of his field of vision._

_He stares at the shadow of the demon playing on the wall just a few feet away, "That's true and boring, you're already dying and I love to watch you squirm, but it'll take a few more hours before your soul leaves so how about I bring in your loving family to torment? You just had three pups born yesterday correct?" fear slashes through his mind eyes widening his body shaking wildly as he struggles to regain control._

"_YOUWILL NOT TOUCH MY SONS!" he screams only to end up hacking, hot blood traveling quickly up his raw throat and spilling out onto the cobblestone, "Who's going to stop me Seville? Not you, nor your mate, she's far too weak at the moment, you know what, I have a better idea," his ear twitches catching the sound of the door snapping close after the demons exit._

_He closes his eyes as another wave of coughing tears through his lungs, punctured by a few broken ribs, "Please Vinny, protect our boys, I have failed," a few tears slide down the broken chipmunk's blood stained cheeks as he inhales painfully, waiting for death._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the right place Simon?" the tall earth brown chipmunk sighs pushing his large black round glasses back onto his muzzle as he casts dark sea blue eyes down onto the map stretched out in his paws.<p>

"Demon Hunter Academy," he reads out loud looking up at the large sign hanging over their heads in all its wrought iron glory, "You know what? Maybe I got it wrong, maybe I can't read!" a snort comes from his right.

"No need to get all sarcastic Si, I was curious," his older yet shorter brother huffs golden eyes glinting mischievously with a hint of danger in their depths, his russet fur is wild and a bit on the shaggy side tousled naturally in all directions whereas Simon's is fine yet thick and brushed neatly.

"I'm nervous," the two chipmunks turn to the youngest of them with comforting smiles, "Relax Theo, it'll be fun," Simon assures the short plump chipmunk resting a paw on his green clad shoulder, Theodore turns his wide dark green eyes onto Alvin who twitches at the fear in them.

Chuckling Alvin tousles Theodore's dirty blonde fur also brushed neatly but a bit longer than Simon's, "The sooner we get in, the sooner it'll be over," he sighs irritably sending Simon a harsh glare.

Simon simply ignores it, plenty used to the fierce looks of his hotheaded brother, "We have the same homeroom, it'll be fun," he assures them both as he herds them inside turning a deaf ear on their pleas.

* * *

><p>"Brittany, Brittany," the Chipette stirs from her nap lazily swatting at her younger sister's paw which had been prodding her a few seconds ago, raising her head she turns drowsy electric blue eyes on her violet eyed sibling in annoyance.<p>

"What is so important Jeanette? Class doesn't start for…," she glances quickly at the clock on the wall, "Ten minutes," she finalizes.

"Sorry Britt, I just thought you'd be curious to know that some new students are joining us, I think they're brothers," Jeanette muses placing a dark chocolate furred paw on her chin ignoring her light pink glasses as they slip down her nose, a light blonde furred paw pushes them back in place for the thoughtful Chipette.

"Yeah, they'll be in our homeroom!" Eleanor chirps happily light spring green eyes glowing excitedly, "I hope they're cute," Brittany mumbles to herself sweeping her auburn furred fringe back into place just as the classroom door swings open.

Everyone sits forward chairs creaking in anticipation, only to see their teacher waddle in sniffling into a used tissue.

"If you lied I'm hogging all the hot water," Brittany threatens earning small whines in return, the bell rings making a few students jump alarmed and unexpected.

"Ok class, today will be a free day to catch up on any overdue homework, I've caught a nasty cold and -,"

"Sorry! Sorry we're late sir!"

"Hi!"

"Kill me now,"

Dozens of eyes train intently on the three Seville brothers lingering in the doorway, various girls swoon immediately taken by the male rodents as Simon starts off towards the desk holding a slip.

"Ah yes, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore Seville, take any open seats, we'll not be doing any class work so you may take this time to get to know your fellow class mates," their teacher waves them away handing the slip back before sinking into his chair with a heavy tired sigh.

"Wow," Brittany gasps tail curling in approval at the russet furred stranger gazing around the glass, suddenly his eyes land on her making her breath hitch in her throat and her heart to ache in shock.

Fierce golden eyes study her, then one closes in a wink the munk's lips curling into a devilish smirk, barely exposing four usually sharp canines.

"Oh I failed to mention, if any of your Decoders go off that's because the Seville's are half demon, please refrain from killing them,"

Demon chipmunks, what a deadly and frightening combination, especially if they're learning all Demon Hunter secrets.

This will be a fun school year for everyone.

**Short and sweet! I love reviews and opinions plus I'm still looking for OCs so leave reviews and I'll give you more! Also any thing in this story is not real and is entirely for entertainment.**

_**MM15**_


	2. A few good friends

**Author's Note:**

**All right first I'm going to start off by listing off the OCs so far and their owners. The owners' names will be underlined.**

_**DGillis7**__**-Name: Trent Jackson Nickname: TJ Race: chipmunk Age: same as chipmunks Height: in between Alvin and Simon Eyes: dark green Fur: Alvin's color Signature weapon: Bow and Arrows Personality- he is both book smart and street smart. A mixture of Alvin and Simon. He is very competitive so he and Alvin are always competing. He is always thinking of new inventions/weapons to make. He is both outgoing and laid back. He has his eyes on a cute chipette (another OC) but always stumble when he speaks to her**_

_**AliceDaChipette**__**- Name: Alice Reese Wilson Type: Jeanette type but blonde and black rim glasses Eyes: emerald green Hair: blonde, and down, bangs on her left side and hair length little bit pass her shoulder Personality: a shapeshifter,she usually changes to a skunk or wolf, she wears a black hoodie like the chipmunks bur with violet dark skirt, she is a chipmunk size chipette, tall as Simon, she is a lot like all 6 chipmunks...she is really funny...and she loves skittles! **_

_**Kuro Shimo**__**- Name: Xander also called X Species: Chipmunk Age: A little older than the chipmunks Height: Simon's height Eye color: Left eye amethyst, right eye azure Fur color: Simon's color Weapon: Two broadswords Personality: Calm, usually quiet, likes reading and making weapons. In love with a chipette (another of my OCs) and is waiting for the right moment to tell her.**_

_**SophieSkellington- **__**Eve Reaper and she's a skeletonmunk she wears a black hoodie with a black and white dress under it, a black bow, grey and black striped knee socks, and red orange shoes. Eve can both turn into a chipmunk and a skeleton and controls blue fire. She was white fur in chipmunk form and she has short jet black hair.**_

**Ok so there's still one more spot open so if anyone wants to send in an OC please feel free to, and its first come first serve. **

**I think I've just typed up the longest author note ever! (For me any ways XP)**

**Read on! **

* * *

><p>"Here this is all I could get," Brittany jumps as a heavy yellow-brown folder is dropped with a soft thump in front of her lunch, peering up she smiles at the chipette sinking into the chair opposite her, Alice Reese Wilson, she reminds the electric blue eyed rodent of her sister only she has soft blonde fur black glasses and emerald green eyes.<p>

"You didn't have any trouble?" Jeanette questions with concern eyes betraying her worry for the shape shifter, "Nah, I mean my usual creatures are a skunk and wolf but I can manage creepy old Nesa's form any day, after all we do have to see her every time we walk through the doors each morning," she replies looking to Brittany with raised eyebrows.

Sighing she digs around in her shoulder bag and produces the other Chipette's pay, a huge family size pack of Skittles, Alive lets out a happy squeal and practically mauls Brittany to get to her all-time favorite food, she tears the package open with her teeth and stuffs her cheeks full.

"Meh, shud, ahdladla!" confused looks fall onto the Miller girls' faces, sighing through her nose Alice swallows the skittles down easily, "I said, the boys sure are hot," she says simply.

"Oh for a second I thought you said a monkey took my shoe," Eleanor mumbles making the table erupt with laughter which in turn makes her cheeks darken with an embarrassed flush.

"Hey guys!" suddenly another chipette is stationed at their table practically bouncing up and down with excitement which gets curious and confused glances from everyone in the cafeteria, after all the Grim Reaper's daughter should be scary, but Eve Reaper seems to be the most hyper fuzz ball around, unless you make her mad.

She brushes her black bangs from her eyes as she leans forward grinning widely, "Can you believe the actual Seville brothers are going here?" she whispers white tail twitching with excitement from under her white dress covered by a black hoodie similar to Alice's.

"Oh!" the girls jump at Jeanette's unusual outburst, " I thought their names sounded familiar, Alex Seville was the best Demon Hunter in the school and the first to actually become the Grim Reaper's personal bodyguard," Eve nods to confirm Jeanette's information.

"I was a pup at the time but I remember him pretty well, I know he had gold eyes like Alvin and he was as tall as Simon, he had blonde fur I think? I don't know but Daddy always tells stories about him, I think he makes up some of them though," the Reaper's daughter sighs leaning her chin into her paws.

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA JERK!" the five gossiping chipettes turn alarmed by the furious scream that bounces around the room and pulses painfully against their soft furry ears, standing just two tables over are two fuming chipmunks.

"Oh boy, it's T.J.," Eleanor sighs acknowledging the light russet furred rodent with blazing dark green eyes, he's about an inch or two taller than Alvin, and he has his bow and arrows with him, that's two against the half breed already.

Alvin's cheek is bleeding, an arrow protruding from the wall just behind him, obviously T.J sensed the presence of a demon and fired, narrowly missing Alvin, the two glare heatedly at each other Alvin's brothers lingering back, Simon holding two trays one obviously belonging to his older sibling.

"Do you think they're going to fight?" Alice whispers excitedly, Eve grins in anticipation as Brittany nods, "Knowing Trent, yeah I'd say they are," she answers using the green eyed chipmunk's full name instead of his nickname like her younger sister did.

"Well sorry! How was I supposed to know you rolled around in demon crap before you came here?" T.J snaps fur bristling as Alvin flashes four sharp canines, he twitches caught off guard by the long incisors.

"You should really think before you speak," Alvin seethes making T.J laugh, "Oh you're so scary, how about we see what you got?" he challenges, he's always looking for a good challenge.

"Sure," the cafeteria had grown quiet with baited breath waiting and watching for the chipmunks' next moves, in a blur T.J hooks an arrow into the notch on his string pulling it back instantly he lets the weapon fly.

It doesn't go far, Alvin simply clamps a paw around it, the tip merely an inch away from his forehead, with a sickening snap he tosses the now useless weapon aside just in time for T.J to recover from shock and notch another arrow, this time the demon munk isn't so lucky.

The arrow pierces deep, and knowing his type of arrows, it's bound to stay there.

T.J grins, idiot, he should know better than to let a Demon Hunter's arrow touch you, they embed themselves deep inside and send metal tendrils into your muscle hooking themselves there, the only way you can get it out is if you have surgery.

Startled gasps fill the room as everyone stares at the pure black liquid dripping down Alvin's arm from his shoulder wound where the arrow has buried itself content on staying there, with a snort Alvin reaches up and yanks it out eyes glowing neon as the tendrils snap free ripping into his flesh further adding to the damage before he snaps this one and drops it to the ground in between them.

Alvin's paws curl into fists at his side but before he's able to make his move the doors slam open, "Alvin Seville! Trent Jackson! To my office now!" the scent of fear fills the room as a large shadow stretches out over the tile.

"Y-yes sir,"

* * *

><p>Brittany hurries down the hall trying not to break out into a full out run and drop to all fours; she'd damage her school books.<p>

She whips around a corner and smashes full on with a heavy body, her rump hits the floor first and she yelps as a sharp tingle of pain shoots up her spine, grinding her teeth she massages her backside mumbling incoherent words under her breath.

"Oh sorry, eh Brittany right?" opening her eyes she looks up to see Alvin bending down and retrieving her dropped books, tucking the four heavy objects under his arm he reaches out his unoccupied paw, huffing Brittany stands on her own watching as Alvin simply drops his paw back to side not a hint of hurt in his eyes or on his face as he holds out her books.

Reaching out Brittany doesn't say a word, until he snatches them back and holds them high above his head, her response is automatic.

"Hey! Give them back!" she jumps for her possessions just as the late bell rings, she flinches but ignores it, Alvin simply grins at her pathetic attempts to regain her books.

He's not that much taller than her but apparently it's enough, "Dang it Alvin!" she snaps stomping her hind paws like a toddler.

"Oh so you know my name?" with that he hands them back a curious glint to his eyes as Brittany yanks them away with an irritated huff, he leans forward suddenly as she gets a little closer to grasp them.

"You smell funny," he states simply to which Brittany's cheeks flush brightly, she brings the books down hard onto his head; he yelps and hits the floor clutching his throbbing injury.

She 'humphs' flicks her tail in the air and strides away head held high she gives up the thought of going to class and ditches knowing that there'd be an empty home waiting for her with warm comforting arms.

Alvin watches the auburn furred Chipette storm away taking his words the wrong way, "I didn't say it was bad," he grunts after the doors had slammed shut, his paws move from his head to his shoulder, damn him. Oh well he has pretty good aim.

Alvin sighs and stands just as a figure disappears around a corner, they had been watching.

In a blur Alvin rounds the corner and snags the back of the chipmunk's shirt collar halting him, his fur color is similar to Simon's but Alvin knows from his scent that he's not his brother.

"Who are you?" he releases the nosy rodent allowing him to turn around, Alvin stares with wide eyes at the other chipmunk's eyes, his left is amethyst, a light shiny purple, and the right is azure, a sharp blue.

"Xander, you can call me X, you're Alvin?" his voice is calm for someone who was caught by a half demon half chipmunk.

"Yeah," Alvin answers with a questioning look, Xander simply stares back with his unsettling different colored eyes, "So uh, mind showing me where Physics is?" Xander smiles and nods, leading the russet furred chipmunk down the hall to his next class with a twitch of his tail.

**I hope I got all your OCs right! You may punish me with a flame if you are not happy! I hope you all enjoyed and please leave behind a nice little review for me to snack on! Catch you later.**

_**MM15**_


	3. Girls night pt 1

**Author's Note:**

**Ok I know I said I was only taking six OCs but I'm a sucker so I kind of went over that amount but I don't care! Here are the new and final OCs until further notice.**

**Karenkook:**** Name: Rosalinda "Rose" Sanders Species: Chipette Appearance: She has dark brown, sparkling eyes and her fur is a light brown color. Her wavy hair goes a little over her shoulders and she wears a small red flower over her right ear. Her bangs stay near her forehead and, unlike Brittany's, it is spread across. She has on a magenta mini jacket over her light pink shirt; on her shirt is a fuchsia heart. She has on a magenta skirt. She is as tall as Brittany too. Speaks: Spanish and English Personality: Rose is pretty carefree and laid-back. Although, she is quick to make a decision and even quicker to protect her friends. She is nice, loyal, and a total prankster. She always triple checks her pranks to make sure it doesn't backfire. She has a "silver tongue" that can become venomous. She loves singing and dancing, and tends to direct the spotlight on herself. She loves giving out nicknames to people and tends not to call people their real names unless she's depressed or trying hard not to get angry with that person. She cares a great deal for her friends and often puts herself in danger for them. She comes up with amazing ideas that, after a little toning down, can be created. She also always wears her flower and never really lets it out of her sight since it has sentimental memories that are considered priceless for her. She only takes it out to sleep, brush her fur, and to clean it. She speaks Spanish whenever frustrated, really angry, or really excited. She also has asthma and possibly ADHD since she claims she can't stay still for very long. In the few occasions when needed, she proves to be able to defend herself pretty well.  
>Nicknames for Alvin: Hotshot, Al, red, and rock star<br>Nicknames for Brittany: Britt, strawberry top, bubblegum, and Bea.  
>Nicknames for Simon: Si, Einstein, Blue, and Genius<br>Nicknames for Jeanette: Jean, Jenny, grapefruit, and Blue Jay  
>Nicknames for Theodore: Little Chef, Ted, Theo, and T<br>Nicknames for Eleanor: Ellie, El, gumdrop, and E**

**cutiepiex2 :****Name: Alexis Riley Nickname: Lexi Gender: Female Species: Chipmunk Age: The same as the Chipmunks and Chipettes Height: Slightly shorter than Brittany Personality: Bubbly, Exited, Happy, Corny, and hides secrets, Fighter, Adventurous Weapon: Samurai Sword Eye Color: Brown Fur Color: Light Brown Fave Color: Dandelion Yellow Outfit: Yellow V-Neck, Orange Skirt, Yellow Flats**

**Ok and ****TheTimberWolf09**** also has an OC who will be appearing in this story, the Chipette's name is Cynder and you can find all her information in the second chapter of his story **_**Hellfire Designs: Creatures of the Depth.**_

**Ok that's it for this chapter…haha just kidding!**

**Read on and review for all mankind!**

* * *

><p>"Simon! Simon!" his ear twitches with slight annoyance as he looks up from the book he had snagged out of the library to see Theodore standing in the doorway of their bathroom fur dripping wet from a shower a towel draped around his shoulders, his usual green hoody replaced with a loose dark green shirt.<p>

"Have you seen Alvin?" he blinks startled he didn't notice their older brother's lack of appearance sooner, "Uh no not sense lunch, I didn't have any classes with him afterwards, what about you?" Theodore shakes his head quickly answering the dark furred munk's question.

"Do you think he's lost? Or hurt? Or-," sighing Simon cuts off Theodore's rant, "He's probably just lost relax, we'll go look for him," Theodore beams as Simon snaps his book closed and swings his legs over the side of his bed stuffing his hind paws into dark blue slippers.

"I have a bad feeling Si, I think he's in trouble," Theodore whimpers as they head for the door, "Me too, but I'm sure he's fine, we're being paranoid as usual," Simon lays a paw on his brother's shoulder and leads him out the door and down the hall gently closing their room's door behind them.

* * *

><p>Alvin yelps and narrowly dodges a flaming ball of blue fire which hits the wall with a sickening hiss leaving behind a smoky burn mark on the wallpaper.<p>

"What's the big idea!" Alvin yells eyes widening as another flaming blue ball whizzes over his head, "My father wants me to kill you," Eve answers simply staring with hollow empty dark sockets at the demon chipmunk trying to flatten himself against the carpeted floor cradling his injured shoulder, she had hit his wound earlier when she sunk up on him giving him a flaw in this fight.

"Why! I haven't done anything!" he whines not seeing why the skeleton Chipette should kill him, after all he's never cheated death.

Eve simply stares at the half breed bored, as the Daughter of Death she takes her job quiet seriously, "Are you doing this just to show your old man that you're as good as him?" she hesitates, her mouth, which looks as if it were stitched up like a dolls, turns down in confusion, she decides to hear him out.

Alvin notices this and scrambles to his hind paws his black blood slinking down his arm raising Goosebumps but otherwise he seems unaffected by the wound, " I know, my dad was one of the best Demon Hunters ever, don't you think I understand what's it's like to have to live in someone else's shadow? Sure I have my brothers to back me up but as the oldest I'm deemed the strongest, I'm supposed to watch over them and be the next best Demon Hunter. But I'm not; I wasn't even strong enough to save my mom…." His voice fades as his throat tightens up tears threatening to spill over past his eyes, he swallows thickly keeping them back with ease, after all he's had practice.

"If I don't kill you my dad with be furious with me, I'm sure you've never seen the Grim Reaper angry before have you?"

Alvin chuckles and shakes his head, "I'm pretty sure I'd be dead," he replies to which Eve smiles, she liked him ever since she caught him standing up to T.J it's not that T.J is a jerk or anything but he's known to be the best archer in the school and is really competitive.

"Yeah you would be, I guess I can say you aren't so bad," she sighs with a smirk, "Why does he want me dead anyway?" Alvin asks confused.

"Your dad owes him a couple souls," Eve laughs making Alvin raise an eyebrow in disbelief, "Oh, eh ok, just tell your old man I can repay him any time so long as he doesn't try to kill me again," Alvin says starting off down the hall.

"Ok! Hey will you be ok?" Eve calls worried for her new friend's health, "Yeah don't worry!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Bubblegum open the door!" Brittany looks up curiously from her math homework, Eleanor looks as if she's about to head to the door but Brittany is up off her bed and already to it.<p>

"Hey Rose!" Brittany greets the light brown furred Chipette with sparkling dark brown eyes, "Good you're all awake, come on Hotstuff," dark shiny obsidian eyes peer over Rose's shoulder surrounded by bright golden fur.

"Hey Cynder," Brittany beams at the Volcanous Demon half breed who smiles back happily.

"Girls night!" Rose holds out five boxes of pizza as Brittany steps aside letting to two pajama clad Chipettes into the room, "The others will be here in a few minutes, I think Eve is bringing soda," Rose trails off thoughtfully.

"Hi Rose, hi Cynder," Eleanor greets happily to which the two other Chipettes echo her warm welcome.

"So wanna here some juicy information on the Seville brothers?"

**Sorry I have to leave it off there; I'll try to make the next chapter longer and with more OCs and action! Please review if you have any comments on your OCs or just want to send in a suggestion or two.**

_**MM15**_


	4. Girls night pt 2: stuck

**Author's Note:**

**Ok sorry to everyone who's OC didn't get in, I'm just going to say that right off the bat and I'll list all the OCs who are in the story and their owners.**

**DGillis7- ****T.J/Trent Jackson**

**AliceDaChipette- ****Alice Reese Wilson**

**Kuro Shimo- ****Xander/X**

**KarenKook- ****Rosalinda/Rose**

**Cutiepiex2- ****Alexis Riley**

**TheTimberWolf09- ****Cynder**

**SophieSkellington- ****Ever Reaper**

**Ok so that's all the OCs for this story I hope I didn't spell anything wrong and I'll try my best to portray your OCs the way you want.**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p>The eight Chipettes are all lounging around in the Miller sister's dorm room, giggling and passing around food.<p>

"Ok, we're all here, now let's hear those secrets," Brittany leans forward at the end of her bed, the auburn furred Chipette stretched out on her tummy taking up almost all of the small pink twin sized bed.

Rose grins and sets her paper plate aside empty of pizza, the light brown furred rodent curls her hind paws under her legs, dark brown eyes traveling around the room at the eager waiting faces.

"Well I'm sure you already know they're half demon and that their father was Alex Seville," all the girls nod eager for more information on the new boys, "Ok do you know they're orphans," the Chipettes all exchange sorrowful glances, no one, except for Eve and Rose.

"No, how did their parents die?" Cynder asks dressed in a soft red tank top and shorts, she doesn't get cold very easily after all, "I think their dad was murdered and their mom was really sick," Rose mumbles thoughtfully.

"I read that in their folder," Alice pipes up popping some more skittles into her mouth, her tongue looks like a muddy purple color from all the candy she's been munching on since lunch.

Brittany sighs, "I haven't gotten a chance to even look at the thing," she grumbles, "Oh where is it!" Alexis cries eagerly jumping up from her spot beside Eve's black bean bag chair covered in little skulls, the Daughter of Death is clad in similar to her favorite chair.

Brittany yelps as the light brown furred fuzz ball clambers over her nearly pushing her off her bed in the process to reach the brown folder stationed on her bedside table.

Flipping it open Alexis grins widely at the pictures, "Aw look they're little pups!" she holds up the pictures of the Seville brothers as kids and waves them around so that the girls could barely make out the blurs of color.

Eleanor reaches over and snatches them away earning a playful pout from the energetic Chipette, "Aw," she coos giggling, "They are cute," the girls pass around all the pictures, Cynder refusing to touch them for fear of burning them to nothing but ashes.

"More," Eve pipes up playing with some beads that had fallen out of her bean bag chair, and kicking her hind paws, Rose purses her lips, "Their room number is 333,"

"Go figure," Jeanette mumbles with a heavy sigh, "It's said that the number three is evil and gives demons more power," she explains, "It's true," Cynder confirms.

"We should totally go raid it," Alexis cheers beside Brittany who nods in agreement eagerly, "Yeah! Good thinking! I'm in," Rose chirps, Eve smiles, "Same here,"

Cynder looks to Alice who seems skeptical before nodding to join in, feeling the firm gazes of their friends the remaining Chipettes agree to their little raid.

"Good, they're getting a tour of the school so they should be gone for an hour or two," Rose explains while Brittany shoots her a mischievous look, "You played this," she guesses.

"You know me so well Strawberry Top,"

* * *

><p>"We're in," Alice shoves her nail filer away into her short's pocket as she slowly pushes the door in as if an alarm will go off, Brittany slips past her and flicks on the lights with total confidence.<p>

"I call the underwear drawer!" Alexis bounds away followed by Eve who is grinning creepily as if she were about to rob the place, which is kind of what the Chipettes are doing.

Brittany pouts annoyed that Alexis had called their dressers, but also glad, who knows what demons have in their dressers?

Rose is shifting around under a green sheeted bed seeming bored by the things she finds and tossing them aside, Cynder is lingering near the door with the Jeanette, the two deciding to keep watch.

Eleanor follows Alice who spots the kitchen and makes a break for it, eager to snag any sweets or food that she doesn't have.

Brittany has broken away from the others drifting towards a close door curious, the hall leading to it is dimly lit, the only light coming from two lamps that the boys had left on.

Her paw comes to rest on the cool brass metal of the doorknob, giving it a testing twist the door creaks open and a cold breeze plays with her fringe tossing it around in her eyes before settling it back on her forehead.

Something moves out of the corner of her eye and she whips around paws flying up as her body slips into perfect balance breath catching in her throat, the bird stares at her glossy wings shifting at its sides as it examines her with curiosity.

The thing is huge but then again this room is huge too, tilting her head curiously Brittany moves closer to the huge cage and the bird trapped behind the iron bars.

She vaguely remembers hearing her teacher tell them about ravens, dark birds deemed to be a partner with Death, mostly humans, chipmunks, plus dogs and cats live in the city. Other animals seem to just die once they step paw or wing inside the city limit. She doesn't know anyone who's ever ventured out of the city itself, not even the humans dare leave even with the threat of the demons.

"Hello? Can you talk?" she whispers electric blue eyes scanning its feathered body with fascination, it's a type of bird, a dark scary bird, but still a bird.

"Somewhat, why do you ask?" she nearly screams in surprise at the raven's voice, the bird ruffles his feathers and caws with laughter.

"Ah you are fun," he crow's happily dark eyes glittering with laughter, "Y-you can talk," the raven settles.

"You asked if I could and I answered, now you must answer my question, why did you ask?"

"I was curious, I've never seen a bird," the raven nods, "Yes it seems this city has a thing against outsiders, what is your name?"

"Brittany, what about you?" the raven caws again his rough yet smooth voice making her want to laugh too, "I have no name silly, it seems my prey just likes to call me nothing but foul things, I'm sure you can guess a few,"

"Your prey, who is it?" the raven shakes his head and clicks his beak, "Alvin Seville, although his brothers are fun to torment too, he seems to have the most anger and sorrow, it's heavenly, have you ever tasted those two bitter emotions together? Quiet a treat," the raven jumps on his perch ruffling his feathers and clicking his beak as he caws laughter.

Brittany winces and a scowl stretches across her face, "You're a demon too," she seethes suddenly feeling sick to her stomach, "Good! Yes my darling I am, I'm what you call a Feeder I suppose as a short little catchy name, I feed off bitter emotions, yours taste pretty sweet but they won't suffice for a meal," the raven sighs.

"Brittany! Brittany we have to retreat!" her head whips around to the door just as it slams closed, she sprints to it and grasps the knob twisting it hard and quick but the door is stuck.

"We have to go!" with that Brittany hears another door snap close and her sisters and friends scramble away, "Oh I get to enjoy your company some more, aw is that fear, what a flavorful emotion,"

Brittany leans her forehead against the door eyes wide in shock and fear as she hears familiar voices fill the room on the other side, "Ugh this school is so freaking big!"

* * *

><p>Simon flops down onto his bed dumping all his books onto the mattress in front of him he picks out his Latin book first, deciding to brush up on the language before falling asleep.<p>

Theodore is already out like a light, not even undressed, he's curled beneath his covers hugging his old worn teddy bear close, Alvin has disappeared like always.

Said chipmunk is making his way down the dimly lit hallway golden eyes trained on the closed door at the end, the place reeks of Chipettes, his brothers obviously know that female rodents had invaded their living quarters but seem unaffected knowing they were trying to kill time.

He twists the brass knob and steps inside, his eyes narrow at the auburn furred Chipette sitting by the fireplace opposite the raven's cage, "What are you doing here?" Alvin questions closing the door behind him and taking a few steps toward her.

She whirls around eyes wide, "Oh uh, well um,"

"She was snooping!" the raven caws happily earning a sharp glare from the Chipette, Alvin remembers to be Brittany Miller, "Why were you and your friends in our room?" Brittany turns to him confused.

"The place reeks of perfume," Alvin explains glancing sideways at the large black bird staring intently at him, as if waiting for something.

"Alexis suggested it, we were bored and curious," Brittany admits standing her eyes dart to the door and despair washes over her auburn furred face, she was trapped again, and with a demon chipmunk too, she'll be dead within the hour.

She slumps into a nearby chair with a heavy dead sigh, "Great trapped again," she mumbles under her breath as Alvin walks calmly past her to a couple huge book shelves up against the wall.

"You're not trapped, or at least, I'm not," Alvin explains glaring at the huge thick books before him, how come Simon didn't let him convert this place into an arcade?

"What?" he rolls his eyes and turns around leaning back against the bookshelf he glares at Brittany who returns it without hesitation, "Regular chipmunks can't escape, however I can, and sense you're here I can let you out, but if you try to escape the door will snag. It's a spell Simon put on the place to protect his precious books," Alvin kicks the bookshelf with that statement making them teeter threatening to fall.

"Then let me out!" Brittany cries standing to her hind paws, "Why should I? You broke in after all, so you deserve some punishment," Alvin flashes his canines sending a shiver down Brittany's spine.

"You can't!" Brittany snaps furious, "Who says so?" Alvin questions not losing his cocky grin, Brittany fumes at that look and her eyes shift to the raven who has been watching everything with beady black eyes.

"Y-you can't leave me with him," her voice drops an octave, electric blue eyes drifting to the blood red carpet, Alvin glances at the raven his lips twisting into an ugly sneer golden eyes flashing with understanding.

"Fine, I'll let you leave," Brittany looks up beaming, a smile gracing her lips, "Really?" she asks as Alvin turns and tugs a book free, the whole bookshelf trembles, shaking and for a moment Brittany's breath catches in fear it'd topple over.

Instead the entire thing swings outward, Alvin steps back a pace allowing the massive thing to sweep by revealing a plain door, "Here," Alvin gestures to the door.

Brittany smiles and bounds forward not saying a word as she throws open the door and races on to the other side, only to skid to a stop her jaw opening in shock, eyes wide in horror.

She whirls around just in time to see Alvin's smirk as he slams the door closed, leaving her alone in the large bedroom.

"Alvin! Alvin!" Brittany slams her fists against the door, "You liar!" she screams falling to her knees.

How long will he keep her here?

**Once again not as long as I would've liked it to be but oh well, it's still a chapter.**

**I assure you I will try to make these stupid chapters longer! If I don't I swear I'll bang my head repeatedly against the freaking keyboard! All right, review please cause if you don't I'll….er keep all the unicorns hidden from the world!**

_**MM15**_


	5. Serpantine

**Author's Note:**

**All right, I'm only taking TWO MORE OCS! That's it! After those two no more! **

**Now that, that is out of the way I'm going to say that I own none of the OCs in this story and that I do not own the Chipmunks or Chipettes, which wounds me greatly for if I did they'd be kicking butt. **

**Any who I'm not going to bore you all to death by rambling on and on about random stupid stuff so….oh wait, the demons appearing in this story were created by ****TheTimberWolf09**** ok that's it!**

**Read on!**

* * *

><p>"Let me out! Let me out you freaking monster!" Brittany screams scratching at the tough wood of the door until her claws bled, which in turn made her whine and scream even louder.<p>

"Look what you made me do! Ow ok now they really hurt, ow, ow, ow," Brittany slumps to the floor staring down at her bleeding fingers with annoyance and pity, why is he keeping her in here any ways?

"Shut up," the door bangs open nearly clobbering her in the head, she scrambles away as the door skids by and Alvin stomps inside, the door slamming closed after him, her eyes travel up his body.

She flinches against the harsh burning gold embers trained right on her, she feels like he could burn a hole in-between her eyes and kill her.

For a second she's afraid he came in to tell her to shut up and smack her, instead he drops to his rump right in front of her and clicks open a first aid kit, pulling gauze and a can of disinfectant out, he shakes up the can golden eyes still smoldering intently.

"Here," he holds out a large russet paw, Brittany stares at it confused and numb in shock, "It's a paw," he wiggles his fingers and rolls his eyes, "It won't bite," with that he snatches one of her paws away from her chest and sprays the disinfectant on her claws.

"Ow!" Brittany yelps as the spray stings the raw cuts, Alvin simply ignores her and does the same to her other allowing the Chipette to cradle her bloody burning paws close as he cuts small pieces of gauze up, he quietly wraps up her fingers then snaps the first aid kit closed and stands.

"Wait," he hesitates eyes traveling down to where she still sits, Brittany scrambles to her hind paws unsure what to say, "Uh w-why are you keeping me in here?" she questions finally, not even a thank you, Alvin raises an eyebrow studying her intently.

For a second it appears he's going to answer her, but then a wide smirk adorns his face flashes sharp canines and glittering white teeth, "You're fun to annoy," with that he exits leaving behind a furious Chipette who spews every colorful word she knows at the now closed door, they fall on deaf ears.

* * *

><p>"They're cutting her wrists and using her as a sacrifice to their mighty demon overlord I know it!" Alice cries clinging to Eleanor while Alexis watches on with trembling lips.<p>

"Our poor Brittany is devil food! Oh how wonderful she must taste!" the light brown furred rodent cries muddy brown eyes glistening with tears, Jeanette and Eve stare at the four of them, Rose is staring open mouthed at the other three, in shock.

They're a weird bunch, "Oh no, she's a goner," Eve whimpers clinging to Jeanette who suddenly seems to think the same thing, "There's no way to save her?" the bespectacled violet eyed Chipette mumbles in horror when there's a soft knock at the door.

Rose answers it scrambling quickly up from the floor she flings open the door and curses in Spanish, Simon raises an eyebrow seemingly confused as to why all the Chipettes inside are in tears or mumbling incoherently, "Uh hello, I just wanted to ask if you've seen Theodore, he claimed to have been heading this way but I think he might've gotten lost," Simon explains with a nervous chuckle as now murderous vibes surround him emanating from the seven Chipettes, Cynder had been on the bed watching silently with wide onyx black eyes.

"Where's Brittany?" Eve hisses empty sockets trained intently on the dark furred male,"Brittany?" Simon echoes eyes darting side to side searching for an escape, he spots one.

A chipmunk with dark brown fur with a purple eye and blue eye is wandering down the hallway towards him T.J at his side, both seem in depth on a conversation, "Hey guys have you seen Brittany!" Simon calls nervously shifting away from the room filled with bristling females.

"Um no, but we can help look for her," Xander offers wandering closer, T.J nods, "Yeah, she's always been sorta nice to us," he jokes grinning, but his grin flatters at the panicked look on Simon's face and the worried yet hostile aura's of the Chipettes.

"Where did you last see her?" T.J asks concerned, "At the Sevilles' dorm room," Cynder answers true-fully; Simon doesn't look the least bit surprised.

"We'll start there then," Xander pitches in firmly, "Ok, let's go,"

* * *

><p>Alvin gags struggling against the black coils around his neck, the Serpantine's tongue flickers out tasting the air, searching for its real prey.<p>

"Y-you won't touch her," Alvin grins his right paw twitching, something behind the large snake demon moves drawing it's hot ember red eyes to the source, just in time to get a book to the snout.

It hisses in annoyance and releases its hold on Alvin, but only for a moment, unlike real snakes a Serpantine has arms and hands tipped with long claws, its right hand snatches Alvin out of his brief free-fall holding onto the half breed tightly.

"You're going to break a rib!" Alvin complains as more books assault the huge demon, it hisses right in his face.

Dozens of terror feared screams ride the snake demon's hiss sending tremors of terror down the russet furred chipmunk's spine, his eyes widening in horror as images of dying human's accompany the screams, not only of adults but children too.

He slumps over and the books drop to the floor as he hangs limply in the Serpantine's hand, rendered useless by its ear shattering hiss, blood drips thickly from the rodent's furry sensitive ears, tossing him aside the demon slithers across the room towards the bookshelf.

The raven stares down at the russet furred rodent beside his cage, "Oh quit playing dead, it's annoying," the large black bird sighs rolling dark eyes as Alvin's own flicker open and he sticks his tongue out, "Thanks for blowing my cover, I thought I was doing pretty good," with that he lurches to his hind paws, body twisting around to leave him up right and facing the Serpentine who turned acknowledging that the annoyance was still alive.

Alvin's paws rise up in front of him curled into fists, "Round two," he grins as the Serpantine opens its mouth in a hiss and charges, the muscles in its tail and body carrying it easily towards the small target. It swipes a large hand downwards claws slashing through the carpet like butter, "Missed me, missed me can't kiss me!" Its large head whips around red eyes boiling with anger as they train on the chipmunk perched atop one of the shelves wiggling his rump right at the snake demon, pulling at the bottom of his eyelids and puckering his lips in a mock kiss.

The Serpantine roars, its voice throbbing painfully in his ears and managing to shatter a couple of glasses sitting empty on a table, "Yikes, hope you're not a singer," Alvin digs into one of his ears retrieving a mass of blood and flicking it away making a face of fake pain.

"If all you do is hiss and whine like a child, I'm afraid I'll pass on this little fight," Alvin sighs jumping from his perch and landing easily on his hind paws, _Do not act so sure of yourself boy, get too cocky and you'll die_.

"It speaks!" Alvin cheers pumping a fist into the air, _I will not hold back! _The Serpantine shrieks and charges long fangs snapping closed just millimeters from Alvin's face as the rodent dances and twists away from its fiery mouth and razor sharp claws, the snake driving him backwards, cornering him against the bookshelf and its massive body.

Suddenly the door behind them bursts open, just as fire explodes from the Serpantine's mouth, the flames swallowing Alvin's body whole.

"ALVIN!"

Simon and Theodore twitch at the screams and stumble aside as the others push their way into the room staring at the flames exploding from the Serpantine's mouth, the fire eating up the books and carpet along with their brother.

T.J turns on them, "Why aren't you chopping that thing's head off!" he yells grabbing Simon's shirt collar and giving him a good shake, Simon rolls his eyes and turns the munk around, the flames flicker suddenly and then begin to vanish as if being sucked up by a fire proof vacuum.

The Serpantine's mouth snaps shut ruby red eyes flickering with fear as the red hot flames disappear and an unharmed Alvin stands in their place a dark tongue darting out to lick his lips, as if he just ate a hearty meal.

"I don't know if your scales are fire proof but there's no harm in experimenting," with that the fire that had vanished returns ten times worst, from Alvin's mouth, but instead of being red, they're black.

The Serpantine's shrieks make the rodents cringe covering their ears and closing their eyes against the pain.

Alvin closes his mouth around the flames staring at the glowing orb of energy hovering above the ashes of the Serpantine, he licks his lips and moves forward about to swallow the black object whole when Simon 'thwacks' him on the nose like a misbehaving puppy and retrieves the soul, capturing the energy in a jar as if it were a firefly.

"No far! I wanted it!" Alvin whines making a grab for it only to be thwacked again and shooed away, "You already had some fire, and you're not supposed to eat souls, they taint your brain Alvin," his younger brother reminds him sternly, but Alvin had turned away tugging at a book on the shelf, the whole thing swings open and a door is left in its place, Alvin opens it.

"You're free," he says simply, Brittany darts out and into her younger sister's arms and her friends who all cry happily and hug her tightly ranting on and on about what horrors she must've been put through, Alvin closes the door and pushes the shelf back into place with an annoyed sigh.

"Are you ok?" Theodore grasps his older siblings blood stained paw with concern, staring up at the blood still trickling from his ears, "Yeah, I'm fine," Alvin ruffles his dirty blonde fur grinning warmly.

Simon nudges him and Alvin turns, Simon shoves a broom and dust pan into his paws, "Clean up your mess," Alvin pouts in obvious annoyance and slumps off to take care of his task.

* * *

><p><em>The next day….<em>

Good thing it's the weekend, Brittany cuts her gaze to the russet furred rodent snoring away on a bench in the hall as if he had gone for a walk and just collapsed with exhaustion.

Curiosity getting the better of her Brittany turns down the hall and walks up to the snoozing munk, "Alvin?" no response, "Alvin?" a snort, "Alvin!" his eyes snap open a paw flying out and connecting with her stomach.

She yelps and collapses rubbing circles into her bruising stomach, Alvin peers down at her amusement clear on his face, " Ever heard the saying, 'Never wake a sleeping demon'?" he questions the irritable Chipette.

"Yes," she stands wincing against the tender spot, "So you kept me there cause you knew that Serpantine was after me," it's more of a statement than a question, Alvin makes a face.

"So?" he questions scratching at a scabbing burn mark on his cheek, one of the only wounds he received, "What's it to you?" he mumbles.

Brittany simply shrugs, "I just wanted to thank you, and to tell you to never do that again!" she bonks him on the head with her purse, "Ow!" Alvin clutches his throbbing head.

"But seriously, thanks, guess not all demons are bad," she smiles softly and walks off back down the hall, Alvin rubs at his new wound, " Not all, but most," he mumbles, pain flickering across his golden orbs before fading, he stands and makes his way opposite her vanishing like a shadow.

**I had to do it; I had to hint at AlvinxBrittany since they are my all-time favorite furry peoples! Review or I shall unleash the terrifying cuteness of my kitten on you!**

_**MM15**_


	6. Assignment

**Author's Note:**

**Alright so the two new and last OCs are Skylar and Max, Skylar belongs to **_**Skylar.S **_**and Max or Maximilian belongs to **_**LilyLovesMusic**_**. That's all! No mores! Anymore and my brain will explode, no joke, I love all your characters to death, I love bringing them to life, but too many and I'll lose track and die. **

**And I've been watching way too much Anime recently so sorry if everyone is acting weird, if I watch too much Anime I begin to type funny …..oh well! This chapter shall have both action and humor!**

**I do not own any of the OCs cause if I did, they wouldn't be nearly as awesome, I don't own the Chipmunks or Chipettes which makes me sad.**

**On ward to new adventures!**

* * *

><p>He pushes his way to the front, slipping with ease between other furry bodies until he reached his destination, a huge cork board overflowing with papers stapled to it.<p>

His golden orbs quickly scan the different colors of paper glancing only a the reward and not the actual assignment, one catches his eye and he grins darting forward and snatching it off he darts away disappearing back into the crowd before anyone can voice out that they wanted it.

"Got one!" he waves the paper in front of his brothers' faces making it impossible to read, sighing Simon snatches it away making Alvin pout, sad his entertainment was swiped away.

"Alvin," he arches an eyebrow at his younger brother's disapproving voice, "A nest of fallen angels?" Simon questions, "That's what it says? Huh, well look at the cash!" Alvin jabs a finger into the paper right over the reward.

Theodore peeks over Simon's arm, "10,000, that sounds good! Is it good?" he whispers with curious dark green eyes peering up at the dark furred munk.

"I admit it is a good reward, and it should cover any medical bills we haven't paid off yet," Alvin frowns, "What about video games? Or clothes? Something cool," he complains irritably to which Simon ignores.

"They're back!" the brothers turn alarmed by the sudden outburst from within the crowd milling around behind, the sight that greets their eyes nearly makes them turn tail and flee, if only they had looked a second earlier.

Within two seconds the Seville brothers are trampled flat, twitching on the carpeted floor as the crowd stampedes forward towards the two huge glossy black doors, "And to think I was actually beginning to like this place," Alvin groans standing and popping his back with a soft grunt.

Theodore stumbles to his hind paws holding his head and trying to make the stars disappear as Simon simply dusts himself off, the paper still in his paw.

"It's like some shoe sell or something," Alvin grumbles, "Nope better!" Alice suddenly appears beside the half breed nearly making him flinch away in surprise.

"Better than Skittles?" Theodore asks curiously, Alice frowns a moment before shrugging, "It's a tie, Max and Skylar are back!" she exclaims happily swaying back and forth making her shoulder length blonde fur shift against her upper back.

"Who?" Simon mumbles, "Only the most awesome team on campus," Eve explains walking up smiling at the small group, Alice nods in agreement.

"Skylar is hot," T.J smirks fist bumping Alvin who grins in response, "Yeah and she's a vampire," Xander reminds him making T.J twitch, "You can have her," he whispers to Alvin who raises an eyebrow at this.

"Shut up, Sky isn't that bad, oh but Max, he's smoking sexy!" Rose exclaims squealing which in turn makes Alice and Alexis squeal, Cynder rolls her clear black eyes, "You're making him sound like a god," the golden furred Chipette informs them with a soft sigh and a smile.

"Hey guys!" everyone turns at the new voice, an average munk in height makes his way towards them a bright red furred Chipette walking alongside him ruby red eyes intense, her figure clad in a tight short sleeved dress shirt, a purple skirt that reaches up to her waist and ends mid-thigh, a blue ribbon is secured around her neck.

The chipmunk has tousled dirty blonde fur, spring green eyes, and is dressed in a green hoody, jeans, and blue sneakers with green stripes.

"Max! Skylar!" the group surrounding the Seville brothers tackle the two new comers, everyone talking at once.

"So uh yeah, let's go get the assignment done, it's cramped in here," Alvin grunts slinking off to the side, Simon and Theodore close behind.

* * *

><p>"I thought we'd never get out of there," Alvin sighs stretching his arms behind his head, "Oh please you just want to shoot something," Simon remarks making Theodore laugh, "Yeah!" he chides in earning an annoyed glare from the russet furred rodent.<p>

"I haven't gotten a chance to use my guns since I upgraded them," Alvin replies as Theodore pulls out a map and Simon pulls out a Decoder, a small IPod looking device that can track down demons and collect their DNA, it also takes pictures.

Theodore takes a quick glance at the crudely drawn map then looks up, "Yup, this is the place, so sneak attack or straight forward?" he questions a soft breeze playing with his short dirty blonde fur.

"Straight forward, I'm sure they already know we're here," Simon says glancing up at the small suburban house in front of them, it's small black iron fence open, it's door creaking against the wind playing with it.

"Sweet," Alvin takes a step forward but Simon stops him, placing a paw on his chest, "Don't destroy anything, this is someone's home, not an empty building," he reminds the eager rodent.

"Then where are the humans?" Theodore questions as they make their way through the fence and up the sidewalk, "Staying a hotel, we can collect our pay there once we show them evidence that we've taken care of the fallen angels," Simon says remembering the paper that Alvin ended up losing to the wind on the cab ride over here.

"Blah, blah, blah let's go!" Alvin complains getting pretty ticked off that they haven't even stepped paw in the building, Simon snorts and Theodore sticks his tongue out as they step through the open front door.

The inside is so much cooler than outside, the chipmunks' fur immediately rise to protect their skin from the sudden cold, Alvin makes a motion with his paw gesturing to his left and right before nodding forward, Simon was to take the left, Theodore the right, and Alvin will head up the stairs.

The brothers split quietly each one venturing off in their own direction, ears alert, eyes picking up the slightest movement, Theodore is the first to encounter one of the fallen angels.

"A Demon Hunter?" a gravely ruff voice questions, Theodore spins around his paw darting over his shoulder to grasp the handle of a huge axe strapped to his back green eyes wide yet unfazed, a strong determination set deep within them.

The soft _clank, clop, _of a goat's hooves against wood alert the small rodent to where his enemy is, from the angel's waist and down looks like that of a goat, its feet shaped into sharp black hooves, shaggy matted brown fur covering its shabby sturdy legs. Its upper half is human, cloaked in an old shabby looking black robe, it looks as if it can fall apart any second, a jagged black shiny sword is clasped in its hand and huge grayish black bat wings extend from its back, the man grins, bloodied sharp teeth glinting in the sun light filtering through a broken window behind Theodore, the angel reeks of decay and blood.

Theodore's little body trembles at the sight and smell, a few fresh blood stains decorate the demonic angel's arms and the tip of his once mighty golden blade, "That axe won't do anything to me, I suggest you run or let me kill you, I've never had chipmunk," the angel hums, its deep throaty voice sounding like two rocks being grinded together.

"I didn't say I was going to use this," Theodore supplies bravely even though he'd feel safer if one of his brothers was with him, he draws a small pistol from his hoody pocket and swing it up in a blur, before the angel can comprehend how and what the little fluff ball of fur has the gun goes off, a single golden bullet soars straight and true, ending up right between the demonic angel's eyes, blood wells around the wound and leaks down the bridge of his nose as he crumples to the floor, without waiting to see if the angel gets back up Theodore flees in search of Simon or Alvin, he hates guns with a passion.

Simon had also run into angles, three actually, without wasting time the bespectacled rodent fired, killing them all in quick sessions, the first went down with a bullet to the forward, the second ended up with one in the throat, and the last was a basic chest shot, although Alvin would've done better, the one with the bullet to the throat didn't die quickly, and Simon's aim was slightly off when he fired at the chest wound, luckily it wasn't too far off.

Theodore manages to find him just as more rounds go off above their heads; of course Alvin has to have the last kill.

The said chipmunk is a tornado of silver, red, and black fury, huge silver and black pistols adorn his paws, his name engraved into the hard metal, smoke spills from the nozzles as golden bullets pelt the angel in front of him, no mercy, he smirks flashing canines.

It's an easy job for 10,000, why is it so much? This thought crosses his mind just as a sharp object slices through his side, ripping into his flesh like it was butter, Alvin's right arm swings around his finger twitches on the trigger and the angel who had darted out of the shadows falls clutching in agony at his throat, his blade coated in black blood.

Five bodies lay slaughtered around him, four of them smoking from the dozens of rounds put into their bodies, one bleeding out immensely just a foot away from him, Alvin snorts indifferently eyes scanning the room before him, ears gently flicking searching for any other's the only sound reaching his ears are his brothers discussing how they were going to speed the money, both sitting out on the front porch waiting for him as always.

Smirking Alvin slips his guns back into the holsters strapped at his sides, turning around he saunters out of the room humming a merry tune, he's half way down the stairs when the effects hit him, a painful thump of his heart makes him stall golden eyes widening slightly, waiting.

Nothing happens, with a relaxed sigh he trots down the rest of the stairs and out to his waiting brothers, they don't seem alarmed by his wound however, it's just skin deep.

* * *

><p>To say they created a scene when they walked through the doors would be putting it lightly; they caused mass panic, for one no one knew where they went and after the little episode with the Serpantine everyone was expecting the worse. Secondly Simon looked exhausted and was hauling a very lifeless looking Theodore on his back who is actually just fast asleep, and third, Alvin is bleeding all over the place and drinking what looks like beer.<p>

The Chipettes spot them first, everyone else is supposed to be in their rooms, it's getting late, Jeanette senses blood and turns violet eyes widening at the sight before her, blood coats Simon's paws, Theodore is limp, and Alvin is bleeding.

"Oh my gosh!" she yelps in alarm drawing her sisters' attention, "What happened?" the three Chipettes rush forward stirring Theodore, "Sleeping," he mumbles into Simon's back, "We went on an assignment," the dark blue eyed chipmunk explains not seeing the problem, that's why they were there after all, why are they panicking?

"You're bleeding everywhere!" Brittany cries staring at the dark stain stretching across Alvin's hoody, he simply burps in response blasting the scent of root beer into Brittany's nose.

"I'm fine," he responds taking another swing of soda from the dark glass bottle, "I smell blood," Eve peeks around a corner from the hall that leads to the kitchen, her empty sockets lock onto Alvin's side and she frowns.

Alvin huffs in annoyance and suddenly begins to pull his hoody up and over his head, he dumps it onto the floor, "See? I'm fine," the girls all stare wide eyed at his bare chest, dried blood cakes his russet fur but other than that, there's no wound.

"H-how," Jeanette mumbles, "Simon knows how to make an awesome root beer," Jeanette reaches out for the bottle which Alvin happily hands over, the glass pulses in her paws informing her that it's not just regular soda, it's been medicated and a spell has been placed on it.

Brittany wasn't curious about the wound, she was more curious as to the other scars, and the tattoo adorning his shoulders, disappearing over them, the ink is glowing.

**Mostly just a filer I guess, more mysteries are beginning to surround the brothers and it looks like there's going to be some competition between the teams, oh! I need to know which OCs you want your OC to be paired up with to form a team, the teams only go up to three rodents and can have the minimal of two, I'd prefer three please!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's a short preview of the next chapter X3….<strong>_

_**Her cheeks flame and she tries to look away but her eyes stayed glued to the markings tattooed into his board back, he turns curiously unaffected by the fact that he had just climbed out of the shower to find a chipette sitting on the end of his bed a piece of paper in her paw and her eyes locked on his body.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Oh um, I was wondering if you'd like to go on an assignment with me, I need more money," **_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm planning on adding short previews at the end of each chapter from now on! Review!<strong>

_**MM15**_


	7. Teams

**Author's Note:**

**Hey boys and squirrels! I realized that I've been updating really close together, I just want to say real quick that I have no idea if I'll continue to update like this so just a small warning if I don't update in a few days or don't PM any of you back, finals are next week so I'm shoving crap into my ears hoping it reaches my brain.**

**I don't own any of the kick-butt OCs or the Chipmunks and Chipettes, I simply use them for my own amusement (sometimes).**

**The only thing I do own is the plot and an Alvin plushie along with the three CGI movies.**

**On with the next chapter and more munkness (it's a real word, I just added to my dictionary).**

* * *

><p>Rose purses her lips, her fingers playing with a soft red rose tucked over and behind her right ear, her teeth digging into her cheek, this isn't good.<p>

Her bright brown eyes stare intently at the posting of teams, every year teams are picked there's at least three or two (which is rare) in a team and this year is her first time, she usually just does assignments with the other Chipettes and they usually just went and spent all the money on clothes.

She's with T.J and Alexis which she guesses isn't so bad, except she kind of has a small crush on the chipmunk, but who can blame her? He's confident, handsome and a genius when it comes to bow and arrows.

Her gaze shifts to the other teams, Alice, Xander, and Cynder, then there's Eve, Skylar, and Max. Last there's Alvin and Brittany, Simon and Jeanette, and Theodore and Eleanor. Wait…..what?

She does a double take mouth falling open in surprise and joy, first off, it's really rare to only have two in a team, after all Master doesn't want them getting to close at the hip that they don't want to switch when the year is up, but then again the Seville brothers are new and the Miller sisters have been here the longest, they're also keen on assignment's they're never late when it comes to paying their bills.

Rose grins broadly, oh this was going to be fun, and she knows Brittany is stubborn when she needs to be, and Alvin is extremely stubborn, plus he's half demon, Brittany loathes demons, actually it seems she has a slight fear of them after one nearly severed her arm off. Rose's petite pink nose scrunches up at the memory sorrow quickly flashing across her face only to be replaced by a blush as a familiar shadow falls over her and his voice reaches her ears.

"We're a team," he sounds scared almost, does he hate her? Turning Rose studies T.J close and notices a faint blush tinting his cheeks but her attention is drawn away from the munk as she's tackled by a squealing fur ball known as Alexis.

"Yes! We're a team; let's make up a team name!" Alexis cheers looking ready to kick some demon butt as she releases her choker hold on Rose, "Yeah, but it can't be something corny," Rose threatens, " I agree, it has to be awesome and unique," T.J speaks up keeping his dark green eyes on Alexis for fear of catching Rose's pools of sparkling brown and end up blushing again.

"Skittles, Team Skittles!" Alice cheers behind the new team, the Chipette is running circles around an alarmed Xander and a giggling Cynder chanting the name over and over again, she reeks of sugar and coffee.

"Awesome looks like I'm with you two," Eve turns to her new partners a sly grin on her face, Skylar beams back exposing sharp canines, Max looks half asleep, they just got back from nearly a week long assignment, is a guy not allowed to sleep around here?

"We'll defiantly kick some demon butt, what do you say Max?" Skylar nudges the munk at her side jerking him awake, "I prefer peanut butter," he yelps looking around confused, "Oh we're not talking about lunch are we, sorry I just haven't gotten much sleep, I thought being back in my own bed would help," the rodent chuckles making his female partners giggle.

Simon stares up at the list studying it intently, Theodore at his side, "Oh I'm with Ellie!" the bright eyed chipmunk chirps turning and waving at said Chipette sitting on a bench beside her sisters, Eleanor returns the wave knowing from the beaming smile that she was on a team with him.

"I'm with Jeanette," Simon mutters blinking in surprise, the one with the glasses? He questions peeking quickly at the violet eyed brunette; a soft blush spreads across his cheeks when her eyes find his across the room.

"Alvin is with Brittany," Theodore whispers turning his older sibling's attention back to the paper, "That has to be a mistake, Alvin can't be paired with Brittany, do you know what could happen if he lost control," panic quickly sets inside the two brother's stomachs as said Chipette slips up beside them as if hearing her name from all the way across the room.

She doesn't say a word as her electric blue eyes scan the paper, Simon and Theodore brace for an explosion that never comes, the Chipette simply sighs heavily turns for a moment snatches an assignment from the board and turns to the two Seville brothers, they both flinch.

"Where's Alvin?" she questions calmly noting the alarmed looks in the two half breeds' eyes, "He was still sleeping," Simon answers getting a quick glance of the assignment she had snagged.

"Thanks," she turns and walks off heading in the direction of their dorm room, "She's scary," Theodore whimpers also noticing the threatening dark waves that had been spilling off her body, "She's in a bad mood, I kind of feel sorry for Alvin,"

* * *

><p>Brittany raps her knuckles against the door waiting for a response, nothing, frowning she knocks her knuckles harder against the wood, only to have the door swing open.<p>

Hesitating and remembering last time she slips inside and walks through the small living room/kitchen heading in the direction of the bedroom which she hasn't been in at all, poking her head in she glares at the empty beds.

Three small twin sized beds fill the room, each one adorn in different colors, the first nearest the door is a dark blue one, neatly kept and made, the second and middle bed is covered in green sheets and slightly crumpled, the last and the one closet to the windows (A/N: Alvin said he called the bed closet to the window in Chipwrecked X3) was covered in blood red sheets and they were sprawled all over the place like the owner simply rolls out and onto the floor in the morning.

The soft sound of running water draws the Chipette's electric blue gaze to the bathroom, steam rolls lazily out from beneath the crack of the closed door, the bathroom faces the foot of the three beds, a TV hangs in the far left corner opposite the beds, some clothes lay scattered around on the floor but other than that the room is spotless, two night stands are stationed between the green and blue bed, and another is between the green and red bed, each topped with a plain lamp and a book or two.

Sighing Brittany stomps her way over to the red bed and stations herself there glaring intently at the door as if it might burn into flames if she stares long and hard enough, unfortunately the only thing it does is open.

Her cheeks flame and she tries to look away but her eyes stayed glued to the markings tattooed into his board back, he turns curiously unaffected by the fact that he had just climbed out of the shower to find a chipette sitting on the end of his bed a piece of paper in her paw and her eyes locked on his body.

Raising an eyebrow Alvin slings a towel around his shoulders, "What?" he questions water dripping off the ends of his bangs.

"Oh um, I was wondering if you'd like to go on an assignment with me, I need more money," Brittany explains, Alvin crosses the short distance and takes the offered piece of paper golden eyes immediately going to the price, "6,000," he muses.

"Yeah, 3 for each of us," Brittany explains glad to have something to focus on instead of the still wet male in front of her dressed in a loose pair of boxers, "We're a team?" Alvin questions looking at the Chipette in alarm.

"I can't believe it either, no need to act so surprised, if we do a good job hopefully Master will decide we can move back to being a team with our siblings," Brittany sighs irritably, she didn't get much sleep last night, she kept having nightmares.

"I'm just surprised they'd let one of their students be paired up with a new student who's half demon," Alvin responds laying the paper beside Brittany on his bed, he takes the towel from around his neck and covers his head with it, quickly working the thick fabric through his fur trying to sop up most of the water, it annoys him.

Brittany twitches a soft blush sprinkling her cheeks barely visible through her auburn fur, chipmunks don't look like body builders but if one has enough muscle it's apparent through their fur, and Brittany can see the ones in his arms shifting and flexing as he dries his fur.

"You don't act like a demon," Brittany finally manages tearing her teenage girl mind off the shirtless munk in front of her and to the topic at hand, sure he's hot, but it's not like she's going to throw herself at his paws, he's still a demon even if he doesn't act like one.

Alvin hesitates in his ministrations Brittany is unable to see his face behind the towel, a wild mischievous smirk stretches his lips across his face; does she want him to act like a demon?

"Oh I can act like a demon if I want too," his coy soft voice strikes a chord in Brittany's chest making her heart flutter weakly, "But that'd scare you wouldn't it? I wouldn't want to scare my partner," her eyes move up to his face as he drops the towel away to dry off his torso.

Her heart nearly stops at the pain in his golden orbs, the loose and hurt that she doesn't trust him that she thinks of him only as a monster.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it's just, just-," her mind suddenly snaps attention alerting her to the danger in front of her; the munk was using his Charm on her!

"What the heck!" she cries lurching to her hind paws cheeks flushing with color, if he kept it up she would've been feeling something stronger than remorse for her words, she would've been nothing but a pleading pup wanting to make him happy, it makes her cheeks heat up more at the thought although she's sure he would never do that.

He chuckles grinning, "Looks like you can withstand a Charm even if you don't see it coming, sorry I'm just testing you out, after all I don't know what you're immune to," he explains casually. Brittany's rage subsides, she checks quickly to make sure he's not Charming her again, when she senses no fuzzy warm air about him she relaxes knowing her anger had gone away on its own accord.

"Ok, that makes sense, so what else can you do that I should be tested for?" she questions deciding to let her new partner know that she trusts him, Alvin doesn't seem all that bad but she knows there's always going to be some challenges between them, it's in their nature.

Suddenly she's off her paws, hovering a few inches off the floor, "Hey!" she yelps eyes widening in shock, she yanks at her skirt making sure it stays in place as she's slowly placed back on the ground, "Seems like Telekinesis works," Alvin mumbles looking slightly troubled and relieved at that, "You can read minds?" Brittany asks frightened.

"I can only move things with my mind, I can't read them," he snorts making her feel stupid, he snaps his fingers and a small flame dances on the edge of his pointer finger, he holds out his other paw.

Brittany withdraws her own tucking them safely against her chest, "No way! I'm not going to let you burn me!" she snaps electric blue eyes locking with his, he frowns but snuffs it out anyways.

"Fine," he grunts golden eyes narrowed, suddenly the air around her ripples shifting and blurring together, her breath hitches as the room disappears, and she's outside, outside the city.

She stares in awe at the large city before her, stretching across the horizon, buildings looming over each other a large purple arc surrounding it, protecting it.

Grass beneath her paws draws her attention away from the horizon, lush green trees sway in the wind around her, a strange creature flutters past, it's yellow glossy keeping it airborne, "It's a butterfly," she nearly screams as Alvin steps around her holding out a finger, the delicate creature lands on his finger wings unfolding to warm in the sun, using him as a perch.

"Do they hurt?" she whispers in awe, Alvin shakes his head and turns to her holding the butterfly out to her, "No, you don't even feel them, here," he smiles softly when she refuses biting her bottom lip nervously, "Aw come on," he urges.

She timidly reaches out allowing the butterfly to inch off Alvin's finger and onto her's, she smiles as it begins to sun itself on her, it's color as bright as the huge sun above them.

Suddenly it begins to fade, melting into nothing, the beautiful world around her ripples, her breath whooshes into her aching lungs, she wasn't breathing, and she bends forward gasping and clutching her chest in shock as she returns back to the room.

Alvin stands near her eyes drained and far off, as if he too was caught up in the memories, the bright golden fire quickly returns to his eyes, he turns to her, "That's what it's like outside the city," he states calmly.

Her gaze drops to her paws, empty, "Could you take me there again?" she whispers looking up hopefully; she's always wanted to leave, to see what the world is like.

"You'll die if I do,"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I'll try to have some action in the next chapter I swear it!<strong> **Review! Review my friends! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's another preview! X3<strong>_

_**He coughs trembling with the force of the blow, blood inches down his scalp trailing thickly down the edge of his cheek and down his neck vanishing beneath the color of his shirt, he groans softly and looks up his purple and blue eye, Cynder turns to him her onyx black eyes meeting his as he flatters.**_

"_**Xander stay awake!" she cries as a large fist flies down connecting with her flaming arm made of lava, Alice whimpers struggling against the rocks pinning her on either side desperate to get free and help her friends, eyes glowing with determination.**_

_**Cynder cries out in pain as the demon's other fist connects with her side sending her tumbling away, Xander grinds his teeth pressing a paw flat against the ground, the shadows around the clearing dart across the grass forming a black dome around Cynder and Alice, grinning he turns his attention to the problem at hand.**_

* * *

><p><strong>OC power!<strong>

_**MM15**_


	8. Too close

**Author's Note:**

**Yay it's the weekend! I've been studying all freaking week I'm surprised I got any time to update at all; I'd like to thank everyone who's been reviewing and thanks for the OCs too!**

**Alright so author **_**TheTimberWolf09 **_**is looking for some demon designs and so am I, so just go check out his story **_**Hellfire Designs: Creatures of the Depths **_**and leave your designs in a review or PM, I'm looking forward to seeing some of your demons and I'll defiantly use them if they aren't like, immortal or impossible to hurt cause that just wouldn't be any fun.**

**I also need Team Names! Like sooooon! So I guess you can talk to the other reviewers whose OC is paired up with yours and come up with a name.**

**One more thing, I'm planning on making a little profile thing that involves all your OCs and lists their abilities appearance and what not, so if you think I should go through with it just say so in a review, I'll also accept PMs of information on your OC along with a short background as to how they came to be enrolled at the Demon Hunter Academy.**

**Ok I've bored you guys enough, as always I say that I own none of the OCs and I don't own the Chipmunks or Chipettes cause if I did I wouldn't be eating mac and cheese for lunch, it'd be lobster!**

**Read on and review!**

* * *

><p>Cynder tilts her head as she stares at the papers spread out before her on the table, Alice peers around her and sighs heavily, "Let's just randomly pick one," the light brown furred rodent suggests brown eyes traveling to her new partner.<p>

"Do you think Xander is sick? Or did his alarm not go off," Cynder mumbles reaching out and picking up a paper off their table, Alice didn't know which one to get so she just snatched up ten and dumped them in front of the golden furred Chipette with deep black eyes.

Alice raises an eyebrow hearing the hint of worry in the other female's voice, a soft sly smile inches across her face as Cynder stands heading in the direction of the boy dorms.

"I don't know, what if he is sick, I'm not taking care of him, I hate germs," Alice plays it up hoping to see if her hunch is right, automatically Cynder answers, "I'll watch him," she says as if it were no big deal but her voice pitched slightly indicating her nervousness.

But the two Chipettes didn't have to worry much about their male partner; before they could turn down the hall his room is located said rodent whips around the corner and crashes head on with Cynder.

Alice yelps in surprise as Cynder nearly falls on top of her, if it weren't for the dark brown paw securely wrapped around Cynder's wrist and the arm around her waist, the two seem to notice how close they are and jump apart as if they burned each other.

"We picked out an assignment!" Cynder covers up shoving the paper in front of Xander's colored gaze, trying to hide her obvious blush.

Alice giggles squirming from the cuteness of the two; oh she's going to have fun with these two.

"Right, let's go," Xander says avoiding any eye contact with the two.

* * *

><p>The Ragnerok shifts around in the small space of the building, searching for the humans it had spotted from outside, the huge rock creature's body scraps against the walls of the small hotel sending plaster and fake potted plants crashing down.<p>

"Hey!" it turns at the small voice obviously confused, humans don't sound all squeaky, do they?

The Ragnerok isn't like a King Kong big more like ten feet big; it's obvious from the different stones piled together around its flaming interior.

Below him stands three small rodents, one reeks of Volcanous, another has the faint scent of candy, and the last has weird eyes.

Xander unsheathes two iron broadswords, Cynder's left arm suddenly turns into hard molten rock, she had left her own sword at home forgetting them after her and Xander's little 'run in', Alice's body ripples a soft white light surrounding her form, it vanishes just as quickly as it had appeared and in her spot stands an elegant wolf.

Demon Hunters, and level three ones at that, the levels start at one as usual and end at twenty, level three is hard to obtain, let alone getting to ten or twenty, you'd have to have some serious power or abilities to get that high, rumors say their Master is actually like a level thirty which is held by the elite group of humans and chipmunks that protect the city from outsiders.

"I'll distract it, I don't think my swords will do much damage against its body, Cynder do you think you can try and talk to it?" she blinks stunned and gives a soft nod, "Maybe," she answers ignoring the small blush.

"I'll attack it!" Alice barks suddenly darting forward barking loudly drawing the tall demon's attention to her, Xander grins and shakes his head before sprinting forward, swords held out to his sides for protection as the Ragnerok swings a large heavy fist down wards at Alice who simply dances away before returning snapping with sharp hard teeth at its ankles managing to snag a few decent chunks from its rock hard skin.

Xander darts between its legs swords slashing across the rocks only creating sparks, cursing mentally he manages to tuck and roll away from a fist, if he keeps this up all he'll do is ware down his swords and tire himself out, his eyes quickly shift to Cynder who's backing away slowly from the Ragnerok trying to communicate with it, but it seems like it's not going to have any of it.

The Ragnerok raises a huge hand, but instead of bringing it down it arches it up and into the ceiling of the hotel, the whole building shakes and the ceiling begins to break up, large cracks racing across the surface, huge chunks begin to descend.

Xander looks around at his partners while trying to remain up right from the impact of the rocks colliding with the floor, a loud yelp alerts him to Alice, the Chipette scrambles out of the Ragnerok's range, to be crushed by two huge pieces of ceiling, "Alice!" Cynder races forward in horror and worry for her friend's safety, she doesn't notice the Ragnerok's fist.

Xander pelts forward discarding his swords and shoving her out of the way, just in time to get the blow, his small body goes flying hitting the floor at least twelve feet away, "NO! Alice, Xander get up!" Cynder cries staggering quickly to her hind paws tears burning in her black orbs.

He coughs trembling with the force of the blow, blood inches down his scalp trailing thickly down the edge of his cheek and down his neck vanishing beneath the collar of his shirt, he groans softly and looks up his purple and blue eye locking on Cynder who turns to him her onyx black eyes meeting his as he flatters.

"Xander stay awake!" she cries as a large fist flies down connecting with her flaming arm made of lava, Alice whimpers struggling against the rocks pinning her on either side desperate to get free and help her friends, eyes glowing with determination.

Cynder cries out in pain as the demon's other fist connects with her side sending her tumbling away, Xander grinds his teeth pressing a paw flat against the ground, the shadows around the clearing dart across the grass forming a black dome around Cynder and Alice, grinning he turns his attention to the problem at hand.

More inky tendrils of shadow arch upward locking onto the Ragnerok's body, holding it in place as more shadows work the massive stones off Alice, the wolf/chipette lurches upward heavy scraps decorating her back, her right hind paw dangling off the ground obviously broken, she races forward bending her head down in time to scoop Xander up safely in her mouth, easily running with just three paws.

The two near the shadow dome, it slinks away and joins the other shadows, the thick darkness seeping deep into the cracks on the demon's body eating away at the lava keeping it alive, Xander reaches down and snatches up Cynder tucking the oddly cold Chipette close to his body, she whimpers softly unable to respond in her state.

* * *

><p>His teeth grind together as he stares at the team before him, Xander is sitting on the edge of his hospital bed wounds wrapped up nice and tight, his gaze fixated on Cynder and Alice, the two sleeping off their medicine.<p>

"What happened?" Xander looks up alarmed by Alvin's sudden appearance, his golden eyes burning intensely, Xander frowns, "I thought we could handle it, and we did, we just got banged up a little bit, it's nothing too serious, Alice will be able to use her paw in two weeks, Cynder has a small fracture but it's healing quickly,"

"That's not what I meant," Xander gags as his hoody collar digs into his neck, Alvin's paw knotted in the fabric his body trembling with rage, "Why did you do that? Why did you use the shadows like that?" he nearly forgot, Alvin has a connection with shadows too, but the rodent is more powerful and controls something entirely different and dangerous.

"I heard you use shadows to kill too, it was a demon, it was our assignment," Xander seethes through his teeth, Alvin gives him a firm shake, "No dammit! Don't you dare think about doing that understand, I caught a glimpse of what you were willing to do to get all of you out of there, that is dangerous and you do not want to go there. Shadow Keeper is only intended for demons, not mortals playing with demon powers, you should be grateful you are even this powerful," Alvin release him falling back onto the hospital bed opposite his.

"You're from outside the city aren't you?" Alvin nods curtly eyes closing with frustration, "What's it like?" Xander whispers.

Alvin sits up staring intently down at the floor, "Wild, there's demons out there too, but not like these here, they're different, like the humans too, my town is small so small you'd never be able to find it. If you even managed to get out of the city you'd be dead in five hours, there's diseases too this place is too clean, too organized even though it might not seem like it, but it's the only safe place we've been," Alvin explains standing.

"I don't want to find out you tried the Shadow Keeper, if I find out, I'll take your soul,"

* * *

><p>Brittany stares up at the ceiling eyes half open with obvious boredom, the room is too quiet, and why did Alvin insist on a day off any way?<p>

Sighing the Chipette sits up and screams, Alvin winces and covers his throbbing ears, "You belong in a horror movie if you can scream like that," he states simply.

"Jerk! How the heck did you get in?" Brittany throws a pillow at him, which he allows to thump harmlessly against his chest and drop to the floor.

He holds up a paw and wiggles his fingers, "It's not hard to pick locks, you just need to know how," he explains walking into her and her sister's bedroom, Brittany doesn't respond, she simply takes her remaining pillow and hugs it against her chest watching as the half breed wanders around picking up knick-knacks and flipping through text books, as if he's looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Brittany finally asks as he opens their closet, "I'm hungry," he responds stepping back with a jar filled with five black orbs, "Don't eat those!" Brittany cries, but it's too late, he's already dumped the contents down his throat.

"That was good, I'll pay you back," he assures her walking over and flopping down onto her bed, Brittany scoots further away pressing her back up against her head board, "Why are you even here?" she grumbles.

"What is this twenty questions? I'm here because I got bored," he responds scratching his stomach and yawning, "Go somewhere else then,"

"You're bored too; wanna go for a ride or something? I haven't gotten a good tour of the city yet," Alvin sits up and looks sideways at her, waiting.

"A ride, you have a car?" he grins, "Better, I have a bike,"

* * *

><p><strong>Not as long as I hoped but I'm going to go see <strong>_**Hunger Games! **_**So I have a good excuse, review, review!**

**Here's a preview!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>She stares with a gaping mouth at the Chipmunk in shock as he kneels down beside the crying pup holding her knee, "You ok?" he gently pats her head turning the young Chipettes attention up to him.<strong>_

"_**I-I fell off the monkey bars, a-and h-hurt my knee," she whimpers huge green eyes watering with heavy tears, Alvin smile gently eyes soft as he lightly touches her scraped knee.**_

"_**I can make it better if you want," he explains making her eyes light up, "R-really?" nodding Alvin ruffles her fluffy copper bangs just as a soft glow emanates from her knee; she gasps in shock as he pulls his paw away, her knee is healed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MM15<strong>_


	9. Hell Hounds

**Author's Note:**

**I have writer's block! Man this sucks, and if the chapter sucks I'm sorry, I'm trying to work around my block at the moment if this chapter is a total bomb then I probably won't update for a while.**

**I still need team names! So far with Alexis, Rose, and T.J their team name is The Defenders, but that's all I have at the moment, I'm still waiting for others so please send them in as soon as you can, thanks!**

**I do not own any of the OCs or the Chipmunks and Chipettes, I am simply another fan.**

**Read on**

* * *

><p>Brittany hesitates taking a small timid step back, "Uh I don't think that's safe," she informs the munk standing off to the side of the sleek metal death trap, Alvin's eyes shift to his red hot motorcycle and back to the Chipette standing with wide eyes on the last step in front of the school.<p>

"I thought you're supposed to be the oldest, the most dangerous, don't tell me you're afraid of a motorcycle," Alvin smirks widely half lidded eyes taunting the auburn furred rodent as he holds out a black helmet to her.

Snorting Brittany jumps down off the step and snatches the helmet away shoving it onto her head with determined electric blue eyes trained on the half breed, "I am," she replies with a huff.

Alvin grins and slings a leg over the seat of his bike, it suddenly roars to life rumbling underneath him sounding just as dangerous as it looks, doubt pulls at Brittany's mind but she doesn't want him to imply she's a wimp or even call her one, with a soft sigh she climbs on behind him, staying just far enough away so no part of her is touching him.

Without even waiting for her to confirm she's ready the bike lurches forward slim black tires digging deep into the asphalt sending them shooting out of the parking out and onto the open roads, Brittany yelps and clings onto the first thing she can wrap her arms around, Alvin.

Smirking he peeks curiously over his shoulder at the Chipette cowering against him using him to protect her from the cool slick air stinging his cheeks and paws, the bike hits an even purr, its deafening growl quieting to a gentle hum.

Brittany feels something warm touch her paw and ever so slowly inches open her eyes, Alvin stares down at her peering over his shoulder at her, "Want to grab a quick bite? I'm starving, and then we can go where ever you want so long as it doesn't involve shopping," she blinks shocked but gives a soft nod, grinning Alvin turns back around.

"Hope you like Mexican,"

* * *

><p>"The park?" Brittany nods finishing off the last of her smoothie, "I like the park, my sisters and I always used to go there after training, I haven't been there in a while," she explains watching Alvin munch thoughtfully on some chips smothered in nacho cheese.<p>

"Whatever, I have no idea what's even here so I guess the park works," he mumbles shoving a whole chip in his mouth, smearing cheese all around his muzzle in the process, Brittany stifles a laugh behind her paw making him raise an eyebrow.

"What?" he questions eyes narrowing in confusion, Brittany motions to her mouth afraid that if she opened her own she'd die from laughter.

Alvin sighs in understanding not seeming to mind that she saw him so messy, his tongue slithers out, Brittany frowns about to snap at him to use a napkin since it's obvious he won't get all of it off, it's also smeared on his cheeks, but his tongue just keeps inching out until it's long enough to touch his ears.

Her eyes widen as he easily licks it all off then yawns drawing his tongue back in and popping his back as if his tongue didn't just grow to be the length of a snake.

"Stop gawking, it's not like you haven't seen demons with tongues like that," Alvin grunts standing and tossing money onto the table, snapping her mouth closed Brittany blushes furiously and stands too following him back to his motorcycle.

The ride to the park was quiet and awkward, good thing it wasn't too long. Brittany hopped off the bike as soon as Alvin had pulled up onto the sidewalk, Alvin climbs off after her and it shuts off, "How does it do that?" she questions removing his helmet electric blue eyes studying the red machine curiously.

"It's in tuned with my wavelengths, so whenever I want to start it up or turn it off I just push a little bit of my energy into and it's working, it doesn't need gas either," Alvin explains setting the helmet onto the handle bars eyes moving to examine the park before them.

" Kind of big for a park," Alvin mumbles golden eyes scanning the wide stretch of grassy hills before them, Brittany simply smiles, "It's a big city," she responds before skipping off in search of her favorite, the swings.

Alvin watches her scamper off a few feet unsure if he should follow when she turns to look back at him lingering on the path, "Hurry up!" she commands a playful smile on her face, Alvin rolls his eyes and scampers after her easily passing her.

"Hey!" Brittany whines pushing harder against the soft ground in hopes of gaining some ground, "You told me to hurry up!" he chides sticking his tongue out at her over his shoulder wrinkling his nose like a pouting five year old.

Brittany simply sticks her tongue back out not able to come up with a comeback, the two teenage rodents speed past the monkey bars, they're nearly over a small crest that should lead to the swings if her memory is right when Alvin digs his claws down into the soil skidding to a halt like a frightened horse ready to rear up on its hind legs and lash out.

His head whips around quickly ears perked forward as his eyes search behind him, seeming to find his prey he darts swiftly back down the hill leaving behind a confused and panting Brittany.

She quickly scampers after him sliding to a stop near the monkey bars.

She stares with a gaping mouth at the Chipmunk in shock as he kneels down beside the crying pup holding her knee, "You ok?" he gently pats her head turning the young Chipette's attention up to him.

"I-I fell off the monkey bars, a-and h-hurt my knee," she whimpers huge green eyes watering with heavy tears, Alvin smiles gently eyes soft as he lightly touches her scraped knee.

"I can make it better if you want," he explains making her eyes light up, "R-really?" nodding Alvin ruffles her fluffy copper bangs just as a soft glow emanates from her knee; she gasps in shock as he pulls his paw away, her knee is healed.

Awe glitters in her eyes as she whips her head up to look at him, "You're magic!" with that statement she flings her little arms around his neck hugging him tightly, Alvin blinks eyes wide in surprise, he's healed Theodore's scrapes before and he's hugged him like this, but the little Chipette isn't his brother.

"Thank you!" she cheers before peeking his cheek and taking off yelling for her mother between shy giggles, Alvin stands slowly staring with confusion after her, it was just a little scrape.

Brittany smiles at the little scene and walks up to his side, "It was just a small scrape, I didn't save her life or anything," he mumbles, "To her it was like saving her life, kids think differently, haven't you ever been around kids?" Brittany asks taking amusement in his confusion.

"We've always been the youngest, Theodore rarely got hurt," Alvin whispers utterly lost, how was he supposed to react? He smelled blood and came running, when he saw her he reacted like he would've with Theodore, but she reacted differently, or maybe he did?

Brittany rolls her eyes and nudges him in the side with her elbow, "Hey she's happy, now if you want me to be happy and not scream the entire ride back I suggest we make our way to the swings," Alvin frowns and turns to look at Brittany who looks completely serious.

"Ok," he nods allowing her to lead the way this time, when they reach the top Brittany suddenly squeals like an excited pup and bolts for the bright cheery red structure below, Alvin rubs at his ears in annoyance and makes his way slowly after her.

"Alvin! Push me!" Brittany demands glaring heatedly at him as he wanders across the dirt towards her, he stops and stares at her like she was insane, they had a little section of swings made especially for talking rodents so the swings were pretty small and close to the ground, "Why should I?" he questions leaning against a cheery red pole.

"I'll scream," Brittany explains darkly, auburn ears flick backwards a warning she's completely serious, "I don't care," Alvin responds blandly looking away to watch a few ducks waddling towards a nice little pond a few feet away.

Inhaling deeply Brittany closes her eyes and screams at the top of her little lungs, Alvin cringes clutching his ears closed and grinding his teeth together as Brittany continues to scream like she was being murdered or pushed over the side of a cliff.

She feels firm paws clasp around her hips and suddenly she's flying, she stops screaming and chances a quick glance over her shoulder meeting ice cold golden orbs, "Do that again and I'll toss you in the pond," he threatens catching her as she comes back before giving her a firm push sending her soaring towards the clouds, Brittany grins and pretends to reach for them pouting when her fingers close on air.

"What are you doing?" Alvin questions as he gives her another good push, "Pretending to grab the clouds, when I was little I would challenge Ellie and Jean to see who could reach the clouds first," Brittany explains closing her eyes against the cool breeze playing with her fur.

"That's weird, you can't grab clouds, I tried," Brittany blinks and turns to look at Alvin, he had stopped her, his paws lingering on her waist a serious expression on his face, "Really?" she asks.

A wide smirk breaks across his face, "Nope," with that he dumps her into the earth, Brittany grunts on impact groaning at the sharp pain, "My turn," Alvin settles himself into the swing as Brittany stands, "I'm not pushing you," she growls trying to rid her skirt of dirt.

"I didn't say your turn," Alvin points out pushing off the ground, he swings for a bit gaining air quickly while Brittany sits in the grass her back facing him sunning herself.

Alvin stands over Brittany waiting to see if she reacts, or knows he's here, he raises an eyebrow realizing she's zoning, eyes closed head tilted back slightly her jacket spread out on the grass beneath her, the setting sun catches her auburn fur playing with it and sending flickering shadows to weave around in the light reddish strands.

He leans down deciding against scaring her out of her calm state, "Britt," he gently shakes her shoulder causing her eyes to flutter open lazily and a yawn to slip past her lips, "Oh sorry, almost fell asleep," Brittany laughs softly.

"It's going to be dark soon," he warns her, the sun has already descended behind the horizon, the golden streaks being eaten up by cool black darkness, "Crap," Brittany lurches to her hind paws, completely aware of the night life, they're not a nice bunch.

* * *

><p>The dog slinks forward; its bones visible through its mangy hide a few scratchy patches off black fur clinging to its stretchy worn flesh.<p>

The girl smiles warmly holding a loaf of bread out to the hungry creature, "You poor thing, who could've left you out here to starve?" she questions cooing to the dog as it inches ever closer black nose twitches curiously.

Suddenly two more mangy skinny dogs creep out of the shadows flanking the dark skinned one, the girl hesitates unsure if they were going to go at each other's throats or not, afraid to see bloodshed, maybe she should go back and get more?

The dogs move as one, their once frightened eyes beginning to burn with a hot flaming insanity only a demon can muster; long jagged teeth slip out beneath their lips, deep dark charcoal fur begins to spread across their growing forms, their skin popping out to cover their bones, skinny twig like legs expanding, taunt dangerous muscles forming quickly.

Hell hounds, she doesn't have enough time to muster a cry for help, the pack leader lunges forward mouth agape and snapping closed around her throat, tearing it out with a single shake of its heavy head. Crimson flies into the air, staining the asphalt and her porcelain pale skin, eyes wide in unspoken terror as the life leaves her quickly and her body crumples to the ground like a limp doll.

Two more huge hounds dart out of the shadows falling upon the teenage girl intent on tearing the flesh off her bones to fill their ever empty stomachs and souls, the pack leader muscles his way between the other firm muscled demons jaws snapping at the ears and muzzles of others informing them that this is his catch.

None of the Hell hounds register the distant yet close by screech of tires or the voices of arguing rodents, "Alvin what's going on!" Brittany demands as he jumps off the motorcycle, the bike dying underneath her.

"Stay here," he orders simply before scampering off into the shadows along the road, fuming Brittany removes the helmet and races after him intent to find out what's gotten him so riled up.

She barely has his scent; she doesn't even know if it's his, she's never actually gotten a whiff of some choline or something that makes him different; she can only follow the soft barely audible click of his claws on the hard ground.

She turns a sharp corner and freezes, Alvin stands a few feet ahead of her five Hell Hounds staring with hot red eyes right at him, mouths dripping with dark blood lips pulled back in dangerous threatening snarls, their black hides crawling along the muscles hidden beneath.

She takes a timid step back swallowing thickly at the scene, she suddenly realizes that the demon hounds aren't the only one's growling and snarling, Alvin's lips are pulled back exposing his own set of sharp teeth a feral growl gurgling in his throat russet fur expanding on his body making him appear bigger, his tail like a bottle brush.

She doesn't muster a sound, afraid to call out to him and afraid to act, Hell hounds are one of the worst demons you can encounter, they're impossible to kill, well another can kill their own, but that's the only way and how the heck are you supposed to get a Hell hound at a time like this!

They're too late anyways, Brittany had noticed the girl laying torn to pieces behind the bulky heavy forms of the hounds, her hair painted red from her own blood, tears burn in her throat but now's not the time to cry for the unknown girl, she needs to find a way to get her and Alvin away from the demon dogs.

She opens her mouth ready to call to her new partner, but all hell breaks loose, an eager young Hell hound bursts forward baying and howling at the top of his lungs most likely scaring awake young children.

Alvin kicks off the asphalt flying straight for the Hell hound, he's going to die.

Brittany closes her eyes unable to watch as the sound of snapping jaws fill the air, a loud whine makes her jerk her head up her eyes widening to the point where it looks like they might just fall out.

A large fiery red furred Hell hound clamps his jaws down harder on the black Hell Hound's neck, golden eyes burning with an unnatural intelligence for the demonic canines, "Alvin," Brittany breaths in shock her knees wobbling with relief, wait how the heck is he one of those things!

With a sharp jerk of his head the Hell hound between his teeth goes limp a sickening crack of bones emanating from beneath its skin, two more Hell hounds descend on Alvin biting out huge chunks from his side, Alvin growls loudly and twists his body around teeth closing on the nearest Hell hound's ear, he snarls and rips the ear clean off spitting it onto the ground as the demon canine wails in pain and anger.

The second hound continues to rip into Alvin's flesh as he battles the first jaws snapping wildly at the other, Brittany can't take it anymore, she bolts forward diving beneath Alvin's Hell hound form and right into the path of the second hound.

It growls and lunges forward ready to just swallow her whole when its jaws are suddenly snapped closed and its legs are yanked out from under it, the hound yelps as it crashes to the ground wiggling and thrashing in the thick pink ribbons holding it down.

Brittany stands at the end of the ribbons eyes wide in shock, the ribbons extend from within her jacket sleeves, they are wrapped around her arms, stomach, and legs, they practically cover her whole body, she flashes a cheeky grin and climbs up onto the Hell hound's head settling on its broad neck, she leans forward and whispers a soft melody into its ear.

Another Hell hound tears into the other black jaws snapping close around its companions hind leg, riding on it is a smug looking Chipette eyes glowing a soft ember as she controls the Hell hound beneath her like a living puppet, Alvin acknowledges this, lips curling into a wicked grin.

The two make quick work of the pack, Brittany's Hound would snag the hind legs of another allowing Alvin to swoop in and rip out its windpipe, within minutes the only hound remaining is the one still decorated in pink ribbons with the Chipette on his neck, the ribbons quickly retract slinking away to their rightful places on the Chipette, Brittany quickly jumps off her puppet eyes returning to their natural color just as Alvin tears out its windpipe.

"We were too late," Brittany whispers walking up to the girl's mangled body, Alvin hovers near her side face and muzzle stained red.

"Her soul went on," Brittany turns to the munk, "She didn't suffer, they killed her quickly and weren't able to devour her soul, she's fine," tears quickly build in her electric blue eyes at the pain lingering in the depths of his golden orbs, he's said this to someone else, to others before.

"You're mom, she died," Brittany whispers biting into her bottom lip to hold back the heavy sorrowful drops of salt water stinging in her throat, "She was ill, long before we were even born, it was too late when the doctor found out, she knew! She freaking knew and didn't say a single thing to any of us!" Alvin screams knotting his paws into his fur body trembling with rage.

"She knew all along that it would kill her, if only I knew sooner, I could've saved her, we wouldn't be orphans, and we wouldn't have to lose another parent. It's my entire fault, I could've stopped it! I was too damn weak," Alvin hisses through his teeth, eyes squeezed shut as he's tormented by his own thoughts and memories.

The tears streak down her cheeks unable to stand the pain emanating from her new partner, the pain of knowing he blamed himself for something he couldn't control, she closes the distance between them and wraps her arms around his shaking form, gently crying into his stained clothes.

Alvin leans his forehead down to rest it on top of her head, "Why are you crying?" he whispers confused, "Cause you won't,"

* * *

><p><strong>BlaH! Stupid freaking stupid writers block! Aggh I'm so cheesed off right now! I need chocolate :( and reviews.<strong>

_**Preview Time!**_

_**She shivers beneath her covers, something is here. Her eyes snap open and she inhales sharply, he grins at her through her window showing off a picnic basket, scowling Rose stands and flings open the windows to glare at the munk perched on the tree branch.**_

"_**It's three a.m. T.J, what do you want?" she seethes, he simply flashes her a cheesy smile, "I thought we could share some breakfast,"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Just end me…<strong>

_**MM15**_


	10. Bumps in the road

**Author's Note:**

**I hate tests! Oh well that's over with now all I need to worry about is Speech; oh gosh I'm going to die!**

**I still need team names my peeps so please send those in and demons, so yeah send those in.**

**I do not and will never own any of the OCs found in this story and I do not own the Chipmunks or Chipettes.**

**Read on and thank you for the amazing reviews as always! You guys are freaking awesome! **

* * *

><p>Brittany is afraid to cling to him as the bike swerves between and under cars the wind stinging her cold tear stained cheeks, her paws knot into the fabric of his red sweatshirt not daring to touch his torso, the rich scent of blood makes her want to gag and turn away.<p>

"Are you sure you're ok?" Brittany questions trying to see his face, the munk doesn't respond, "Alvin?" she calls worriedly, "I'm fine, just a few cuts that's all," he grunts in obvious discomfort as the school looms ahead of them, it's massive walls blocking the moonlight that had been shining down on the two the whole ride back.

As the cool shadows engulf them Brittany sighs in relief, safe and sound.

* * *

><p>She shivers beneath her covers, something is here. Her eyes snap open and she inhales sharply, he grins at her through her window showing off a picnic basket, scowling Rose stands and flings open the windows to glare at the munk perched on the tree branch.<p>

"It's three a.m. T.J, what do you want?" she seethes, he simply flashes her a cheesy smile, "I thought we could share some breakfast,"

Rose tries to conceal a soft blush as she fixes a strand of light brown fur behind her ear, "Why?" this time T.J seems a bit embarrassed, "Well we are partners, why not?" T.J answers back with a question hoping she wouldn't reject him, it took a bit of guts to do this and even though he's a total hotshot and cool headed when it comes to fighting demons, he freaks out if he has to talk to his crush.

Rose smiles slyly brown eyes glittering in the soft moonlight filtering through the leaves, "Sure Apollo," she agrees using her favorite nickname for him.

T.J's green eyes glow in the dark as she steps up onto the windowsill and jumps easily making the short distance, "What'd you bring?" Rose questions following the munk back down the trunk of the tree, she should've changed the Chipette scowls at her magenta night gown with a light pink heart near the left hand corner of the skirt.

"Oh uh just the usual breakfast, eggs, bacon, toast," T.J explains jumping down onto the ground he turns and catches Rose alarmed, "Crap! Thanks that would've hurt," Rose mumbles blushing furiously at the fact that she had slipped in the first place and her crush had caught her, "No problem," T.J manages a faint grin to which she copies.

He gently sets her back on her hind paws, but before the two can start on their early breakfast a familiar voice reaches their ears, Rose frowns freezing, nose twitching inhaling the crisp night air.

"Was that Brittany?" T.J asks confused, "I don't-,"

"Alvin get up! Get up dang it!" the two rodents exchange a quick glance before they scamper off in the direction of the parking lot, T.J discarding the basket.

The two plow through the small hedges boarding the lot Rose hitting the pavement first brown eyes widening in the darkness as the horrid scent of blood stings her nose, her paws fly up to her mouth at the sight.

Brittany is kneeling on the pavement cradling Alvin, a puddle already forming beneath him a motorcycle lying on its side a few feet away, something slinking in the shadows ruby red eyes flickering in and out of sight, "What happened!" T.J races forward ripping off his dark brown leather jacket and pushing it down on a huge bloody tear in Alvin's neck, the dark liquid quickly soaks the clothes as if it were trying to create as much of a mess as possible.

Rose scrambles forward unable to find anything on her to help stop the horrible bleeding, Brittany is near tears clinging to her new partner her own jacket wrapped firmly around another wound on his abdomen, "Hell hounds, there were five of them and we managed to kill them all, we were already in the parking lot when Alvin suddenly threw me off the bike and into the bushes, I barely caught the glimpse of the hound, it must've been with the pack but managed to hide and catch us off guard," Brittany explains throat catching every now and then.

Alvin's face is contorted with pain, specks of blood decorating his cheeks, jaw taunt from the strain of not screaming in pain, they were all without weapons, they're sitting ducks.

The hound has been watching and waiting staring intently at the auburn furred Chipette with her back facing it, a solid red tongue sneaks out between its jagged teeth to like its stained muzzle, with a twitch of its hindquarters its flying across the pavement mouth wide open ready to close fast around her head and tear it clean off her shoulders.

Alvin's eyes fly open inhaling fast and sharp, he lurches up shoving Brittany into Rose sending the two Chipettes tumbling into T.J, the three hitting the pavement with dull thuds, there's a quick sickening snap then silence.

No one moves, T.J tries to regain his bearings, the back of his head had smashed against the pavement and he can feel a thick trail of blood dribbling lazily from a good cut, Rose winces at the soreness in her ribs but knows nothing is harmed, Brittany is trembling afraid to look.

"Hey," Alvin looms over them a ticked off look on his face as he peels the jackets off him flinging the soaked clothes aside he leans down and hauls everyone up one by one looking worse for wear, but alive.

The Hell hound lies on its stomach, its jaws broken and hanging limply open an axe buried in its skull its windpipe is torn open too.

"Alvin its way past curfew," Simon wanders out of the bushes wiping blood off his paws onto a dark blue hanker-chief, Theodore bounds past him and up to the Hell hound, he grasps the handle of the axe and with a single tug pulls it out.

"Nice shot Theo, you're getting good at that," Alvin ruffles his younger brother's dirty blonde fur making the younger rodent laugh happily, "You shouldn't bring back demons like this Alvin, someone could've been killed," Simon states firmly, it's as if they don't see the three wide eyed slack mouthed mortals standing off to the side.

"What just happened?" Rose yells obviously ticked off dark brown eyes blazing fiercely, Alvin cracks his knuckles then pops his neck causing more blood to dribble down and underneath the collar of his sweatshirt, crimson painted around his muzzle and smeared across the bridge of his nose.

"Simon and Theodore got my message we killed the Hell hound, and I'm going to bed," Alvin explains looking rather bored even though he should be lying on the ground dying or close to death with the amount of blood pouring out of his body.

T.J staggers alarmed as the world sways ever so slowly the edges of his vision blurring, "T.J?" Rose questions reaching out to gently touch his shoulder, "We need to get them both to the nurse," Simon says with concern as he steps forward and catches the suddenly nonmoving munk.

* * *

><p><em>Nearly a week has passed and the teams are working out perfectly, almost too perfectly, after the little Hell Hound adventure T.J managed to go on a small date with Rose, if you count hanging out in the nurse's office for two days a date. Alvin healed up nicely and quickly, jumping out of the window the second day after the nurse said she wanted him to stay one more night, he hates anything to do with doctors and medicines, according to Simon they never had much use to go to a hospital and never went in one, so a nurse's office that resembles a hospital freaked the Seville brothers out, Simon and Theodore didn't even visit Alvin the two days he had to stay there.<em>

Brittany stares down at her diary page admiring her neat handwriting (A/N: or paw writing :P) she's been trying to keep up with everything sense she and her sisters have been coming here and so far she's neglected to fill even one page, starting today she'll write down everything!

"Thought you might have a diary," the day dreaming Chipette yelps and snaps her diary closed turning to glare heated daggers at the munk perched on the edge of her desk messing with her pink cat alarm clock, "Dammit Alvin, ever heard of knocking," she hisses between clenched teeth eyes narrowed to put as much force behind her words as possible.

"I've heard of it but it's stupid, if you want to come in just walk in, by the way who do you and your sisters always write to? The address seems familiar," he's now peering down at a baby pink envelope studying the stamp and the address printed neatly in her hand writing.

"Our parents," with that she sits up and snatches it away quickly shoving it under her mattress to prevent him from snooping which he's marvelously good at, Alvin grins raising an eyebrow, "You're parents are freaking rich aren't they? Your mom is the famous fashion designer and your dad owns all those pubs and bars downtown,"

"Don't tell anyone understand! I don't want any of our friends to know," Brittany snaps her voice dropping off slightly at the end looking down at her lap, "Why not?" he questions flopping down onto her mattress as if he owned it.

"They all worked so hard to get scholarships to go to this place, all we did was take some money out of the bank," she explains glancing sideways at him, "And it's not like everyone has parents," Alvin nods not commenting on the no parent part.

"If your family is so rich why are you three going here?" Brittany smiles, "Our grandmother was a Demon Hunter, an amazing one but not amazing enough to be famous, we wanted to try it out, to make ourselves known to the world that we're not soft rich chipmunks who can't put up a fight, we wanted to make names for ourselves without our parents help,"

Alvin listens to her voice intently, staring absent mindedly up at the ceiling, "They didn't like the idea," he guesses, voice soft, "My mom was proud of us, my dad hated the idea, we haven't talked to either of them in months, Mom sometimes writes though, I promised I'd fill a diary full of my adventures, Jean and Ellie already sent theirs to her months ago, I never got around to writing in it," Brittany blushes ashamed that her mom would have to wait for hers.

"Sound like your close to your mom, that her?" Alvin sits up gesturing to a framed photo hanging near the door of five chipmunks, four female one male, the four female are all smiling and laughing at the camera trying to fight for a spot, Brittany and Jeanette are holding Eleanor up between each other their cheeks pressed together flashing huge cheeky but real smiles at the camera, an older Chipette is smiling above them paws resting on her oldest daughters' shoulders nose scrunched up like the slightly younger Brittany's, long glossy brown fur pulled up into a side ponytail, bangs frayed out like Eleanor's a single blue eye open in a cute wink, the munk stands at the edge of the group sharp auburn fur brushed slick, hard deep purple eyes almost glaring at the camera a slight pudge to him like Eleanor.

"Everyone says I got my eyes from my mom, fur from my dad, and my stubbornness from him too, I got my love of fashion from mom," Brittany explains crinkling her nose at the dad part obviously not pleased that people had noticed it.

Alvin chuckles, "I'm more like my dad, Si and Theo took after mom, smart, sweet, and charming, everyone loved her, Dad however, he seemed distant like there was somewhere else he was supposed to be apparently I'm more like him,"

"He was murdered, wasn't he? I heard it around school," Brittany explains in a rush, Alvin suddenly bursts out laughing startling her, "Y-you can't kill a demon, he simply lost his mortal form, he can't ever return to this world unless he has a donor body, or a fully intact body with nothing amiss, Mom however was mortal, she's gone for good," Brittany bites her bottom lip nervously watching as the humor drains from his face at the memory, she quickly nudges him in the side catching his attention.

"It was your turn to pick the assignment, what'd you get?" she questions, Alvin's face suddenly lights up a devilish grin spreading across his face eyes glowing dangerously, Brittany gulps, oh crap this can't be good, for her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! It was too short; it was terrible I know I'm so sorry! Please flame me or kick me in the knees I deserve it this chapter sucked really bad but it took me an hour to write so I'm posting it cause that's all I got, forgive me! ;(<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's a long preview for you like I promised!<br>"I'm not going out there like this! I can't believe he freaking talked me into this I'm leaving!" the waitress catches Brittany's elbow stopping the fuming blushing Chipette from escaping.**_

"_**Hun, you look amazing be thankful you have a nice body, it doesn't last forever, you're being paid 20,000 for this so try to look like you're having fun," the older Chipette says tightening the bow around Brittany's trim waist making her blush darken in horror, she looks like she belongs in a calendar or something!  
><strong>_

"_**Please," she begs helplessly as the next Chipette begins to finish off her song whistles emanating from the crowd, "Hey she almost ready?" Alvin jogs towards them a sleek dark red suit adorning his body, the jacket is missing and a few buttons have been undone, he looks like he had managed to escape the claws of a persistent Chipette.**_

_**His golden eyes travel to the auburn furred Chipette trying to remain unseen, Brittany blushes furiously as his predatory gaze studies her, "Stop that will ya! I have to freaking wear this so I can perform, it wasn't my choice," she fumes tugging at the short open backed dress clinging to her every curve, a sassy bow tied around her waist, glitter adorning her eyes and cheeks, her fur is loosely tied in a low ponytail causing more of her auburn fur to cascade down the bare skin of her back, her long white strips running on either side of her spine fully visible except for down by her tail where the back closes back up.**_

_**Alvin simply smiles, a real heart warming smile that makes his eyes glow a soft ember , "I think you look stunning, don't worry I got your back,"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed and sorry it's so short, and for the skips.<strong>

_**MM15**_


	11. Parents

**Author's Note:**

**Hello my little worshipers (just kidding XP) thanks to everyone who's reviewed and I hope this chapter reaches your expectations!**

**OH MY FREAKING MUNK! I almost forgot, for those of you who have IPhones, lucky little munks; they have a new App for you guys! It's called Imunk and it costs 1.99, it's where Alvin can play guitar, copy your voice back to you in munk form, dance, and just be Alvin X3 oh and he has a new appearance, a cross between CGI and cartoon, I want it so bad but I don't have an IPhone.**

**I also finally got a DeviantART account, I don't have a lot of drawings up yet, but you can still check it out, under the same name too.**

**I don't own anything in this story except for the plot.**

**Read and review! **

* * *

><p>"I'm not doing this! NO!" Brittany clings to the cab door trying in vain not to be dragged into the building behind her, Alvin tugs at her paws knowing he can easily rip her free of the yellow car but deciding to let her rant and rave like a five year old before they enter the building.<p>

"HELP! HELP I'm being kidnapped! Help!" Brittany wails hoping to grab someone's attention, unfortunately there aren't many people lingering about, and the few that are simply shoot them annoyed disturbed looks like they didn't know what to think of the screaming Chipette being dragged out of a cab by what looks like a boyfriend.

"You agreed, now come on and don't make this difficult," Alvin growls giving a firm tug, Brittany yelps as she's suddenly dislodged from the cab door and slung over her new partner's shoulder, it takes a moment for her to realize what just took place, by the time she realized it they were already inside.

An old munk leans against the bar contour top talking to a younger rodent, upon hearing the door swing open he looks up, aged old brown eyes locking onto a young russet furred munk with an auburn furred Chipette over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, neither look too happy.

"Ah so you must be the two from the Academy correct?" he has a gruff old Scottish accent and graying black fur along with kind brown eyes, Alvin nods shaking the offered wrinkled old paw, "That's us, so what do you need help with?" Alvin asks curiously, Brittany sighs irritably deciding to wait for him to set her down; she doesn't want to make a scene in here.

"We're short on performers, your girl looks mighty pretty, I'm sure she fits the bill, that is if you want to perform sonny," Alvin chuckles and shakes his head, "No I'm good thanks for the offer, but I'm sure Britt will love to perform," her electric blue eyes widen, perform?

Butterflies settle quickly into her stomach and her cheeks heat up with embarrassment at the thought, she used to perform at lot at home, but that was in front of family not strangers who might very well be drunk.

"No!" she yelps pounding her small fists against Alvin's back, "Alvin! Put me down! Let me go you monster!" she cries not stopping her useless attack on her partners back, Alvin follows the older munk to back stage completely unfazed by the Chipettes punches.

Once they were out of sight of the customers Alvin drops Brittany to the ground emanating a little squeak from the Chipette, "How about you entertain the girls?" the old munk suggests patting Alvin's back, "Sure but I'm not getting intimate, I'll flirt but that's it," he states firmly making the other rodent laugh, "There's nothing like that here so don't worry, let's get you into something more classy," with that Alvin wanders off laughing with the old timer.

"Ah she's adorable," Brittany looks up alarmed as at least four sparkling beautiful Chipettes surround her, all of them a few years older than her, she fidgets unsure whether to make a snappy retort or not, "I love your fur color, is it natural?" she nods speechless causing the Chipettes to coo and squeal in delight, "Let's get you dolled up!"

It only takes five minutes for the Chipettes to rid Brittany of her daily outfit and supply her with something more, mature for the teen.

"I'm not going out there like this! I can't believe he freaking talked me into this I'm leaving!" one of the Chipettes catches Brittany's elbow stopping the fuming blushing Chipette from escaping.

"Hun, you look amazing be thankful you have a nice body, it doesn't last forever, you're being paid 20,000 for this so try to look like you're having fun," the older Chipette says tightening the bow around Brittany's trim waist making her blush darken in horror, she looks like she belongs in a calendar or something!

"Please," she begs helplessly as the next Chipette begins to finish off her song whistles emanating from the crowd, "Hey she almost ready?" Alvin jogs towards them a sleek dark red suit adorning his body, the jacket is missing and a few buttons have been undone, he looks like he had managed to escape the claws of a persistent Chipette.

His golden eyes travel to the auburn furred Chipette trying to remain unseen, Brittany blushes furiously as his predatory gaze studies her, "Stop that will ya! I have to freaking wear this so I can perform, it wasn't my choice," she fumes tugging at the short open backed dress clinging to her every curve, a sassy bow is tied around her waist, glitter adorns her eyes and cheeks, her fur is loosely tied in a low ponytail causing more of her auburn fur to cascade down the bare skin of her back, her long white strips running on either side of her spine fully visible except for down by her tail where the back closes up.

Alvin simply smiles, a real heartwarming smile that makes his eyes glow a soft ember, "I think you look stunning, don't worry I got your back," he winks at her just as the Chipette trots down the stairs and catches sight of him, "Oh how sweet you brought your boyfriend along to come and cheer you on," she chirps causing both of the young rodents to blush furiously and scramble over their words trying to inform her that they are merely partners, not even friends.

"Sure, sorry for the mix up," even though she doesn't look at all sorry, "Ok Brittany you're up," she holds out the microphone, Brittany quickly shakes her head and takes a timid step back, "I can't," she whimpers nervously pulling at the bow around her waist, "I don't know any of the songs, and I've never performed in front of that many people," she looks close to tears, she loves singing sure, but this is too much, she doesn't feel like herself and she hates it.

"I'll sing, if that's ok?" she blinks away frightened tears in shock as Alvin takes the microphone smiling crookedly at the older Chipette who smiles back, "Sure," she purrs allowing Alvin to walk up the steps.

Brittany opens her mouth to call out to him but cheers erupt as he appears up on stage a single spotlight shining down on him, "Come on," one of the Chipettes grabs her wrist and drags her out from behind stage and into the crowd, easily maneuvering her way through the bodies of chipmunks and Chipettes until they were standing side by side at the front staring up at the russet furred rodent on stage.

An electric guitar wails to life and a drummer pounds away on his drums, Brittany recognizes the tempo from T.J's IPod, he always blasted the thing to annoy them, it's Time of Dying by Three Days Grace.

His voice rings out clear and perfect golden eyes burning in the spotlight.

On the ground I lay motionless in pain

I can see my life flashing before my eyes

Dead I fall asleep, is this all a dream

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die

(I will not die)

I will survive

I will not die; I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die; I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

On this bed I lay, losing everything

I can see my life passing me by

Was it all too much or just not enough?

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die

(I will not die)

I will survive

I will not die; I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die; I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

I will not die; I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die; I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

I will not die; I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die; I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

Silence engulfs the club before defining cheers erupt making Brittany cringe alarmed, Alvin simply turns and disappears between the black curtains without a word.

Brittany quickly slips out of the crowd and darts back stage, "I didn't know you can sing!" she cries happily eyes glowing brightly, Alvin shrugs, "My brothers and I had a band before we came here, we usually sang simple happy songs, I like more hard core rock and roll than anything," he explains.

Brittany smiles at the information, they were in a band? How much more did she not know about him? "You were amazing! I feel like I owe you more than this," the old chipmunk was back with a stuffed envelope, "Nah its fine gramps," Alvin takes the envelope smiling warmly at the old timer, "Really, this is fine," he assures the rodent.

"Well at least keep the clothes," he says before shaking Alvin's paw and taking off in the direction he had come from, "I'm starving, how about pizza? Well actually maybe steak," Alvin mumbles to himself.

"I'm fine with both, um Alvin?" he turns his attention to her curiously, "Thank you, I didn't really feel comfortable going on like this, it's not me," Brittany mumbles trying in vain to ignore the warmth in her cheeks, "It was nothing, you should save your thanks for when they really matter," he lightly touches her arm before turning and leading the way.

* * *

><p><em>I got your letter Mommy, I'm so happy to hear that everything is going well at home! I miss you so much but I'm enjoying my time here too. I have a new partner, his name is Alvin Seville and he's a half breed, between a chipmunk and demon. That's probably why I won't visit this weekend, I'd feel bad leaving him behind, I don't know why but I might be growing to like him a little, and Daddy wouldn't be very happy either, oh and Jean and Ellie's partners are his younger brothers! So three half breeds wouldn't really make a good impression huh? I know it's your birthday Mommy, I'll try to send you your birthday present; I just hope it'll make it on time. I love you with all my heart! I promise I will visit soon; I'm just overwhelmed with assignments and school work.<em>

_Love Brittany, _

_P.S. Tell Daddy I said hi and love you._

Brittany sighs and sits up folding the letter in threes she slips it into a light pink envelope, she licks the glue and wrinkles her nose at the musky taste before closing it off, "Hey Britt," she looks up to see Jeanette lingering in the front hall, Brittany is perched on the couch, "That a letter to Mom and Dad? I'm fixing to take the mail out so I can run it down there if you want me too," Brittany smiles warmly at her younger sister as she holds it out.

"Yeah thanks Jean," said Chipette smiles kindly back before leaving their dorm with a small stack of letters, "You're not going are you?" Eleanor questions from the bar in their kitchen, she's currently trying to finish up her report for English, "No, none of us are," Brittany answers.

"Where?" the two scream in alarm, Alvin raises an eyebrow as he and his brothers look around the living room, "Your door was open and you talk loudly so don't give me that look," Alvin pouts flopping down onto the couch beside Brittany who rolls her eyes and gives her youngest sister an exasperated look.

Theodore had wandered over to his own partner settling in a stool beside her and giving her pointers on where to look for certain information, Simon leans against one wall in the main hall.

"Back to our house for Mom's birthday," Eleanor answers innocently, Brittany mentally face palms, "Why aren't you going?" Alvin questions gazing at Brittany curiously, he's opened up more in the past week expressing more innocent looks, he's not as uptight, cold, or formal as he had first appeared.

"Because we have responsibilities here and school work, besides we couldn't leave you guys here either," Brittany explains as Jeanette walks in jumping when she spots Simon a soft blush dusting her cheeks as she smiles in welcome.

"Then take us with you," Theodore suggests happily, "We can't, our dad hates demons," Jeanette mumbles with a heavy sigh, "Then don't tell him," the girls all look at Simon in shock.

"What?" he questions confused, "Can he sense our wavelengths?" the tall dark munk asks frowning at the thought, "No, it's just, we didn't think about that, we usually tell him everything," Eleanor explains.

"If he doesn't ask, it's not lying, if he does, lie it's not like it'll kill you," Alvin states yawning, he should've slept more, stupid nightmare.

"Yeah," Brittany chirps happily eyes glowing brightly, "Then it's settled, we'll come with you to your Mom's party,"

* * *

><p>"Ow! Ow Brittany stop!" Alvin struggles to get away but she simply yanks the brush through his mess of fur making him whine in pain, "Good luck Brittany, we've tried to tame his fur but it's been like that sense birth," Simon informs the aggravated Chipette mauling his older brother with a brush.<p>

Alvin whimpers like a puppy and tries to squirm away but one hard tug on the brush forces him to remain still, "I guess he was right," Brittany grumbles as she tries to work out a knot, making him squirm even more, "There's no one I can get through this,"

"Mommy used to comb through his fur with her fingers!" Theodore pipes up, the group is currently on a train heading further north in the city, and it's so big that it takes two hours by train to get to the Chipettes' house.

"Oh thanks Teddy," said munk blushes at the praise as Brittany shoves her pink brush into her bag, "Lie down," she orders glaring at Alvin who is massaging his scalp, "No," he huffs like a child.

"Lie down!" she yells making his eye twitch in annoyance before complying, instead of lying down on the bench however, he settles his head on her lap grinning contently up at her blushing face, "Happy?" he questions making her snort.

"Whatever," she seethes working her fingers through his wild russet fur a top his head, within minutes he was fast asleep.

"So what are you parents like?" Jeanette turns to Simon slightly caught off guard, "Oh nice, sweet, like normal parents, I guess," she rambles nervously.

"How much longer?" Theodore questions looking miserable, Eleanor turns to peer out the window, her eyes suddenly light up and she grabs Theodore's sleeve, "We're here!"

* * *

><p>She gazes out her bedroom window the afternoon sun casting a warm glow on the garden outside, she brings the cup up to her lips and takes a small sip allowing the warm sweet taste of tea work its way down her throat.<p>

Her soft blue eyes drink in the sunny world memorizing the scenery of her home as memories of watching her daughters scamper across the yard laughing and giggling in their heavy dresses, disappearing into the maze to see who could make it out first, a small smile forms on the Chipettes lips as she brushes a few pieces of light chocolate brown fur from her eyes.

"Mrs. Miller?" she turns curiously, a maid stands in the doorway fresh clean sheets in her arms, "Mr. Miller would like to speak with you, I will make up the bed while you are away," the younger Chipette explains voice calm and soft, "Oh, yes, thank you," with that she sweeps out of the room and wanders down the hall making her way to her mate's study.

"You wanted to see me Richard?" she questions walking calmly into the large office, her mate's head snaps us dark purple eyes meeting hers a soft smile on his face, "Yes Millie, have you gotten any letters from our daughters?" she can clearly see the concern ebbing at him, ever since their girls had gone off to follow their own path he's grown a bit softer with worry and concern, yet he's still the stubborn munk she fell in love with.

"No, not in a while, I'm concerned too, they have many risks in their new life style," the Chipette whispers throat tightening with tears, around this time of year she usually receives dozens of letters from their girls telling them when they'll be here for her birthday and how they've been, they would be here by now.

The doorbell suddenly chimes throughout their home alerting the two older rodents to the promise of company, suddenly they hear their oldest maid, Nana scream, and Richard lurches up from his seat and darts past his mate quickly making his way down the stairs Millie hot on his trail.

The two races into the main room and their breath catches at the sight, their daughters are hugging and chatting happily with the staff of the house, healthy, happy, and alive, "Oh who are these young men?" Nana alerts the entire room to the their young munks standing with curious expressions on their faces, they looked rugged yet clean, there is a strange air about them, like there's more to their handsome faces then there appears.

"Oh these are our partners at school," Jeanette explains nodding at the brothers to come in, Simon politely shuts the door behind them, "Britt, Jean, and Ellie!" the three sisters turn at the excited cry of their mother.

The four Chipettes collide in the middle of the room hugging each other tightly as if someone would tear them away, the brothers are questioned and awed over by the staff, the maids questioning how they'd like their rooms prepared, the cooks asking what food they like, and Nana asking when they'd ask for the girls' hands in marriage to which the boys stutter and blush trying to clear up the confusion.

"I got so worried, I didn't get any of your letters, I was scared something bad happened to you," Millie gushes giving her daughters each a kiss on the cheek, "We're sorry Momma, we got caught up in school work, we almost couldn't come," Eleanor explains hugging their mother tightly around her waist.

"We wanted to write," Jeanette adds on, Brittany nods catching sight of their father, "Daddy!" she scampers towards him throwing her arms around his torso and hugging him tightly. He freezes unsure what to do for a moment; his daughters have never hugged him, ever.

"I missed you," Brittany whispers into his chest inhaling his familiar scent of cologne and fresh clean clothes, "I-I missed you too Ladybug," he whispers wrapping his arms tightly around the crying Chipette.

"Do you guys feel outta place too?" Alvin whispers to his brothers as they stare at the family moment in front of them, the staff had left them to go talk to the girls, "I do," Simon answers while Theodore nods looking frightened, maybe they shouldn't have come, their family was never like this.

"Are the boys who have been protecting my daughters?" Richard questions walking up to the three young munks purple eyes hard as stone as he studies them closely, "Yes sir," Simon answers holding out a paw, "I'm Simon, these are my brothers, Alvin and Theodore," he explains earning a hearty shake.

"I'm Richard Miller, you may call me Mr. Miller, and I assume you're the oldest?" Simon chuckles but tries to cover it up, "No way old man! I am!" the whole room grows quiet in shock, fear emanating from everyone except Alvin and Richard.

"What did you say young man?" Richard growls through his teeth, "I'm the oldest!" Alvin echoes jabbing at thumb into his chest, "Me," he snaps snarling at the dominant male in front of him.

The two stare intently at each other fur bristling, tails lashing furiously side to side, Richard flashes his teeth, Alvin's lips pull back exposing his canines, the color drains from Richard's face and he stumbles back a step.

"Demon! Monster!" he cries in horror reaching for the pistol hidden away in his jacket, he yanks it out and points it directly at Alvin's face, "No Daddy!" Brittany darts in front of him spreading her arms out protectively electric blue eyes fierce as she stares her father down, daring him to shoot.

Alvin flinches in shock behind her just as Richard's finger slips on the trigger.

* * *

><p><strong>That was probably the longest chapter yet! X3 There won't be a preview this time cause I want you guys to wait.<strong>

_**MM15**_


	12. Mazes and Chases

**Author's Note:**

**First off thanks to my awesome reviewers! XD I know every author probably says this but your reviews mean a lot and they keep me writing, so thanks everyone! **

**I do not own any of the OCs, the Chipmunks, or the Chipettes, all I own is this plot and an Alvin plushie.**

**Read on munks and ettes!**

* * *

><p>The air quickly rushes out of her lungs on impact; she squeezes her eyes shut waiting for the splitting pain through her stomach, the only pain is in her arm from where she had hit the floor.<p>

She slowly opens her eyes and inhales sharply in shock at the sight before her, Alvin's paws are coiled fast around her dad's neck lips pulled back in a menacing snarl, blood drips thickly from not one, but five bullet holes in his stomach.

The older munk thrashes in the half breed's grip the whites of his eyes showing as he struggles for air, "Alvin let him go! Let him go!" Simon rushes forward intent on slamming his older brother to the floor hopefully knocking Mr. Miller free, Alvin whips around quickly a paw shooting away from Richard's neck to slam into Simon's jaw sending him flying across the room.

Alvin grins happily at the sight, all his teeth jagged and sharp, a dark aura dances about him, his fur glows a hot red color radiating power as he turns to the chipmunk in his grasp, "You," he growls chuckling at the fear emanating from the older rodent.

He draws Richard close blazing black eyes locking with his frightened purple one's, "Hurt, me," he growls pointing down to his stomach where the bleeding has refused to stop, "You, owe, me," Brittany scrambles to her hind paws darting swiftly across the tile floor as Alvin's mouth arches open ready to tear out her Dad's windpipe.

"STOP!" she tackles him wrapping her legs swiftly around his torso she wraps her arms around his head her right arm getting caught in his mouth preventing him from attacking her father, she hisses as his sharp teeth cut deep into her flesh easily drawing blood, "It's ok, Alvin calm down, he didn't mean it, please calm down," she whispers stroking his head with her free paw squeezing her eyes shut against the pain.

His body twitches and Richard hits the floor with a soft thump, he had passed out, "See? You're ok, we'll get you cleaned up in no time," Brittany turns her attention to the cowering maids hiding behind Alvin's slack jawed brothers, "Right?" she questions forcing a quick smile onto her face, various nods carry through the small crowd.

Alvin's knees give out, and he falls forward causing Brittany to fall off landing just a foot away from her Dad on her back.

She blinks stunned for a moment before two arms quickly scoop her up drawing her into an unfamiliar lap, she inhales sharply as careful soft lips cover the wound on her arm, Alvin pulls back slightly, "Stupid," he scolds watching as her skin closes up leaving behind small scars and fresh blood.

Brittany barely breathes holding completely still as he pulls her close burying his face in her shoulder not daring to meet her eyes and see the fear there, Brittany rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around him, "You're the stupid one," she laughs squeezing him tightly resting her chin on his shoulder, "I would've done it no matter what, I don't want you to become a killer like all those other demons I've killed, I want to keep my memory of you pure and normal got that?" she questions, Alvin's body shakes and she realizes he's laughing, "Sure whatever,"

* * *

><p>Everything was kind of awkward after that, Richard would apologize to everyone over and over again even if he just apologized, the staff seemed a little jumpy around the brothers, well Alvin anyways, but when Brittany was at his side they'd practically swoon over the two as if they were a newlywed couple or something.<p>

At dinner it seemed everyone's attention was on their guests watching in awe as the brothers devoured everything, even the octopus which no one ever ate, they just always seemed to get a shipment of the animal and therefore cooked it in hopes that someone would.

After dinner everyone went to bed, it had been an exhausting day and tomorrow they had to get everything ready for Millie's birthday ball the next day, it seemed like everyone would sleep easily after all the excitement, not everyone could sleep however.

Brittany stares up at the stars above her head trying to soak up as much as the glowing orbs as possible, it's not every night that she can see so many.

The cool night air gently caresses her cheeks playing with her auburn fur, a strap on her black tank top slides down, she quickly fixes it before resting her paws back in her lap on her pink shorts, her head tilted up towards the sky, the stars swimming in her electric blue eyes.

"How come I had a feeling you'd be out here?" she doesn't jump at his voice, as a matter of fact she knew he'd come out here, she turns to him.

"Why is it you that always comes and checks on me?" he shrugs his shoulders and closes the distance between them settling onto the stone bench beside her dressed in red boxers and an unbuttoned open red top, "Maybe cause I'm always awake when you are and my curiosity gets the best of me," Alvin says.

Brittany grins slyly, "You were worried about me," Alvin twitches his cheeks burning slightly under his fur, "Yeah right," he brushes it off, "It's true though, you felt bad about what happened and you came out here to make sure I'm not mad at you, and for your information I'm not," Brittany states firmly.

Alvin grumbles irritably under his breath refusing to speak, something moves behind them his ear twitching to catch the muffled sound, Brittany notices the sudden quiet and the stiffness of the munk.

"What's wrong?" she asks just as footsteps reach her ears, before she can react Alvin's shoved her into a bush crashing in after her.

Brittany grunts and tries to move but a heavy solid weight on top of her keeps her pinned against the ground making it almost impossible to move, a warm gush of air against her ear sends tremors down her spine and her cheeks flare in realization just as Alvin shifts moving his weight to his paws so he's not crushing her.

Brittany opens her mouth about to yell at him when he hushes her eyes trained on the world outside the brush the two are hiding in, two figures stop in the spot they had just been in.

"Why did we have to follow them all the way here?" one complains, female, the other snorts at the tone of its companion, "We're supposed to switch the Miller brat with a Doppelgänger, that way we can get them close to the rat, get it?" the other figure questions, male.

"Yes," the female sighs exhaling a cloud of smoke resting a paw on her hip, Brittany gasps softly, the two rodents whip around at the soft sound ears trained forward as Alvin slips a paw over Brittany's mouth eyes darting from one rodent to the other, they're both wearing colorful parade masks.

The Chipette is in a majestic white owl mask that matches her snowy white fur braided thickly down her back; her partner is wearing a raven mask that stands out against his chalky ash fur, "Did you hear that?" the munk questions reaching into his jacket pocket and retrieving a slick silver hand gun, a cross etched neatly into its surface, a black python coiled rightly around it, Brittany's eyes widen at the sight of the familiar crest, it's the crest of their rivals, the Shadow Pythons, also a school for Demon Hunters.

Brittany shifts softly trying to make sure her body doesn't touch Alvin's, big mistake.

Bullets tear through the leaves zipping right past her ears barely missing, "MOVE!" Alvin shoves her forward herding her towards the huge dark maze ahead of them, Brittany scrambles out of the branches tripping for a moment before darting away.

She races under the iron gate of the maze feeling the sting of a few bullets grazing her back, something moves against her left side keeping pace with her easily, she glances sideways quickly, Alvin gallops beside her easily keeping her tempo without so much of a sweat, he's not even gasping for breath whereas she's already struggling to inhale oxygen.

The ever familiar baying of Hell Hounds sounds behind them and fear immediately coils hot in her stomach as wild branches seem to reach out snagging and scratching at her face drawing thin trails of blood.

"They're Doppelgängers, not the real thing, just don't look back," Alvin says in her ear urging her forward as his body brushes along hers, his teeth snagging at the back of her shirt quickly yanking her around a left corner, and into a shallow dark hole.

"Get down," Alvin pushes her into the back before darting in after her covering her view of the outside world with his body, she gasps for breath as he practically lays on top of her shielding her from the demons.

Alvin shifts ducking deeper inside the hole hoping they'd be amateurs, unable to fully copy the Hell Hounds ability of smell and race on past, baying in their perfect follies, he can feel her trembling against his side her breath quick, knowing her cheeks are slightly colored from their close quarters, he also blushes a moment but ignores it, there's no use for the useless emotion.

Neither dare speak at they listen to the pounding of heavy paws against the earth, the loud hot panting of the Doppelgänger hounds as they close in fast, suddenly three large shadows zip past vanishing without a sound.

Brittany relaxes resting her head back against the cool earth behind her, until a large muzzle is thrusted into the hole, large jagged teeth snapping for a bite of them, she screams as the teeth close in, Alvin pushes back against her shielding her with his back and arms as he thrusts a clawed hind paw into the Doppelganger hound's nose making it yelp as his claws quickly draw blood.

"Do you trust me?" Alvin yells over the loud baying of the hound kicking wildly at the nose and muzzle of the beast looking over his shoulder at her with glowing embers, Brittany nods biting into her bottom lip to keep from crying in fear.

"On the count of three, I want you to make a break for it," her eyes widen confused, how, how is she supposed to get out?

"One, two, THREE!" flames erupt from the munk's mouth quickly engulfing the hound's muzzle eating up the oxygen trapped in the small hole, the Doppelganger hound darts backwards pawing at the ground and it's muzzle in hopes of killing the flames, Brittany's eyes burn from the sour smoke of the flames, a paw clamps around her own dragging her swiftly from the small crevice.

She coughs harshly struggling to breath and keep up, Alvin notices this and glances back eyes locking onto the four Doppelganger hounds closing in fast, the one he had set fire too is no longer a hound, but a mass of dark energy with glowing eyes and mouth, it's closing in fast hissing and growling like something stuck in a drain.

Alvin grits his teeth knowing he has no choice, a sharp burst of pain explodes down his spine, ripping apart the nerves in his back, he bites into his bottom lip drawing blood as two huge black bat wings explode from his skin dripping with dark blood, his shirt barely clinging to him now as his wings expand muscles flexing smoothly despite him not using them in a while, without a word he gives a single good pump of his new appendages, his arms coiling fast around Brittany's waist, and they're airborne.

Brittany's lungs fill with fresh cool air and the sweat clinging to her face begins to fade as wafts of cool air flows over her face, she blinks her no longer stinging eyes open and screams as the world stares up at her instead of her staring down at it beneath her paws, she quickly clings to the first solid thing, Alvin.

"Hold still," he grunts keeping an arm around her back making sure she doesn't release in fear, his other is busy trying to contain the blood leaking from his back, he always hates flying, his wings suck, Simon and Theodore's are much better.

"H-How," Brittany stammers eyes locking onto the huge black bat wings protruding from his skin, "It's in my genes, although they're not all that good, they hurt a hell of a lot if I don't use them every now and then, by the way I don't know how much longer I can keep us airborne and this maze is never-ending," Brittany's eyes quickly travel down to the ground below them.

"There, there's a small patio down there," she points to the grassy outcrop of a small building just a few feet ahead of them, "That works," with that Alvin tucks his wings in and they plummet, Brittany squeezes her eyes shut burying her face into his shoulder as they fall quickly towards the earth, just before they could splatter against the ground Alvin's wings expand painfully slowing their fall.

Their landing isn't so smooth, Alvin takes the most of the grinding halt quickly corkscrewing so she's being hugged against his chest and his back is scraping against the earth.

"I-I hate flying," Alvin groans eyes slipping close with exhaustion as Brittany sits up eyes shifting around them, the building stands in it's beautiful white painted glory before them.

"We made it," she points out happily to which Alvin groans and rolls over squishing her beneath him, "You're killing me!" she yelps struggling to free herself, "Five minutes, be my pillow for five minutes," Alvin begs snuggling his face into her chest, arms hugging her waist holding her close.

"Alvin," Brittany seethes through her teeth as something moves out of the corner of her eye, she freezes her attention traveling to the new creature that had stepped curiously out of its hiding spot.

A little Hell hound puppy stares with wide curious eyes at her and Alvin confused at the closeness of the two the smell of blood on the male, tilting her head the puppy's fluffy little tail wags to-and-fro, little red tongue lolling out the side of her mouth, "Cute," Brittany coos smiling at the puppy as Alvin snores softly into her shirt making her groan in annoyance.

He's more trouble than he's worth.

* * *

><p><strong>Review or I'll eat all your cookies!<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIEW FOR MY PEEPS!<br>She shifts rolling over in his embrace curling her head up under his chin; Alvin jerks awake eyes wide in alarm at the paw resting on his side and the warm soft breath against his collar bone.**_

_**SHIT.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Short but whatevas.<strong>

_**MM15**_


	13. Back to school

**Author's note:**

**From now on instead of boring old author's notes (this one doesn't count) I'll start the chapter out with the new theme song for Demon Hunters written by **_**Kuro Shimo. **_**Here it is!**

_**Demons surrounding**_

_**Chaos abounding**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**Tonight, blood shall spill**_

_**All around us, the graves shall fill**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**The moon is high**_

_**Bloody stars fill the sky**_

_**Hell's gates will fall apart**_

_**Tonight we fight and we shall say**_

_**"DHA, tonight we slay!"**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control **_

**Yay our own theme song! Yup this is for everyone who has an OC or has been a loyal reader of Demon Hunters, thank you guys and thank you **_**Kuro Shimo! **_** One more thing, all the OCs and the Chipmunks and Chipettes will have a tattoo of a Phoenix in their own colors and spots on their bodies whether it be their shoulder, chest, back, hip, you get the point, the Demon Hunter Academy is also known as the Blooded Phoenix so you can refer to either name.**

**That's it for this long addition of the author's note for this chapter, send in your OCs color and location of their tattoo please and read on!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She shifts rolling over in his embrace curling her head up under his chin; Alvin jerks awake eyes wide in alarm at the paw resting on his side and the warm soft breath against his collar bone.<p>

SHIT.

He grits his teeth at the warmth against his skin raising Goosebumps; he slowly moves trying to squirm his way out of the sleeping Chipette's embrace, Brittany mumbles something under her breath and coils her arms fast around his torso wiggling closer and shifting her head up further until her nose brushed against his jaw making him twitch in alarm eyes wide.

"Brittany, let go," he hisses trying to push her away, "Nooooo," Brittany moans digging her nose into his skin, "Five more minutes," she mumbles heaving a heavy sigh that makes all the fur on his body rise, unable to stand it anymore Alvin shoves her away and quickly scrambles back trying to hide the liquid red blush on his cheeks and to calm his rapid heartbeat.

Brittany simply rolls back over curling onto her side with a soft yawn, Alvin exhales relaxing, "Arf?" he yelps and whirls around just in time to be tackled by a hyper puppy.

The little Hell hound coats him in a fine layer of drool her paws placed firmly on his chest as she tries to cover him in slobber, "Stupid mutt!" Alvin shoves the puppy off groaning in disgust as the puppy watches.

"I'm sleeping!" a rock hits the back of his head making him twitch in discomfort and turn rubbing at the soft ache that's already fading, Brittany's electric blue eyes lock with his challenging him to respond, "Were," he points out.

"Whatever, we need to get back, come on Ember," the puppy barks happily as Brittany stands, "Wait what? You named it!" Alvin lunges to his hind paws fur bristling, Brittany shrugs her shoulders gently stroking the puppy's muzzle careful not to leave her paw on her skin too long or she'll risk burning her paw.

"Yeah, I'm keeping her, I think we need a guard dog at our room," Brittany states proudly at the fact that she found a perfect specimen to keep her and her sisters safe.

"Whatever, let's just get going before those Doppelgängers find us," Alvin grumbles as Brittany walks past Ember close on her tail.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later back at the Academy….<em>

"They're never gone this long," Alexis moans into the table, "She's right, even though the girls always leave around this time they're always back the next day," Xander points out taking a sip of what looks like coffee or tea.

"I miss them, why'd they have to take the brothers too?" Alice whines playing sadly with some skittles, scooting them back and forth across the surface of the table, Rose stops one with her paw and pops it into her mouth with an annoyed whine from the blonde furred Chipette whose black glasses are sitting at the very tip of her nose.

Eve's ear twitches and she raises her head eyeless sockets locking onto the two huge double doors across the room, "They're back," T.J sits up from the floor excitedly; the others perk up eyes darting quickly to the doors just as they're blown open.

Dozens of heads turn in alarm just as two figures storm inside, "Dammit Brittany you're freaking mutt ate my hamburger!"

"It's not my fault you wouldn't share! Besides she's just a puppy give her a break!"

The two are nose to nose grinding their teeth and growling smashing their foreheads together, you can practically see the lighting expanding from the two, their siblings wander in after them seeming like they're about to collapse with exhaustion or beat the pulp out of anyone who ventures close.

"YOU'RE BACK!" the group is suddenly consumed by their group of friends, everyone talking a mile a minute confused and curious as to where they ventured off to.

"Hawaii," Alvin answers squirming free of a squealing Alice, suddenly they all fall silent staring at him in confusion, even the Miller sisters stare at him with vacant expressions, "What's that?" Rose questions confused.

The brothers' exchange perplexed gazes, "We forgot you've never left the city," Simon says chuckling nervously.

"Nah it's ok, so when are you guys going to get your marks?" T.J questions grinning, they're all standing in a circle now.

"Marks?" Theodore asks blinking clueless, "He means your tattoos to claim that you're with us the Academy or as the other schools call us Blooded Phoenixes, we all have tattoos of a Phoenix, only others with the tattoo or their own school's tattoo can see them, that's why you haven't seen ours," Xander explains motioning to a spot above his left eye.

Cynder nods, "You usually get it right when you join or a few weeks after," she adds on.

"Cool I want to get mine on my butt," Alvin smirks earning a slap to the back of his head curtsey of Simon which only makes the golden eyed munk snicker and dart off vanishing from sight only to reappear on his back.

Simon staggers alarmed as his older brother tries to pin him cackling like an excited toddler, "Brittany! What did you give him?" the bespectacled munk questions eyes wide as he tosses his brother off his back.

"Uh I think it was rock candy or maybe it was cotton candy, crap no maybe it was Monster, you know that weird energy drink, I don't know he ate all the candy and stuff I bought," Brittany answers with a shrug of her shoulders.

Simon groans and face palms as Alvin pounces onto Alexis making her scream in alarm as she tumbles to the floor, "Demons have horrible sweet tooth's, if we have too much sugar we act drunk, or like children," Simon explains as Alvin leaps up leaving Alexis confused on the floor looking like she just got ran over by a truck.

"Si! Si! Watch this I can do a backflip!" with that Alvin proceeds to do just that, landing with a slight stagger but unharmed, Alvin suddenly bursts out laughing before darting off disappearing into a crowd of confused students yelling "I'M A BANANA!" At the top of his lungs.

Theodore stifles giggles as the others stare in shock at the 'deadly' half breed as he bursts out of the crowd and races for them, "HEY!" he greets a glazed look to his golden eyes, with that he disappears again.

"He'll destroy the school in minutes,"

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't like it! I didn't like it! I blame the horrible case of writer's block I have, I promise the next chapter will be a hell of a lot better! Remember I won't be posting author notes at the beginning of the chapters unless it's important and remember to send in your tattoo colors, places, and team names! I still need those!<strong>

_**Quick Preview…**_

_**The familiar taste of blood lies heavily on his tongue and he reeks of the dark liquid, he frowns glaring at the corpse before him in distaste.**_

"_**Another one? You're getting too good at this Alvin," the rodent shifts his golden eyes to the side glaring with pure hatred at the dark black rodent grinning like a cat just a few feet away.**_

"_**Leave me alone Feeder," he whispers voice hoarse, "That's no fun now is it? Keep this up and you'll be a full blooded demon in no time, no more feelings, epically for that girl," **_

_**MM15**_


	14. Tree Village

_**Demons surrounding**_

_**Chaos abounding**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**Tonight, blood shall spill**_

_**All around us, the graves shall fill**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**The moon is high**_

_**Bloody stars fill the sky**_

_**Hell's gates will fall apart**_

_**Tonight we fight and we shall say**_

_**"DHA, tonight we slay!"**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

* * *

><p>The familiar taste of blood lies heavily on his tongue and he reeks of the dark liquid, he frowns glaring at the corpse before him in distaste.<p>

"Another one? You're getting too good at this Alvin," the rodent shifts his golden eyes to the side glaring with pure hatred at the dark black rodent grinning like a cat just a few feet away.

"Leave me alone Feeder," he whispers voice hoarse, "That's no fun now is it? Keep this up and you'll be a full blooded demon in no time, no more feelings, epically for that girl," the raven turned rodent cackles in glee smirking at the sight of the vein twitching in the other munk's jaw.

"I don't have any feelings for her," he seethes between his teeth squeezing his eyes shut in annoyance, "Of course you don't," Feeder sneers with sarcasm catching a glimpse of a red wing on Alvin's chest, "I see you got you 'mark' an official member huh?" Feeder questions curiously.

"Why do you care? Shouldn't you be in your cage?" Alvin snaps flashing his canines in warning, "Shouldn't you be in bed? If your brothers knew of your condition they'll drag you back to your tiny little town where you'll be thrown back into the Demon Trade again, there's no way you three can stay out of trouble, it follows you like a curse,"

"It isn't that serious, I still have my head," Alvin states tail twitching lightly in aggravation his gaze traveling to the tall towering building of the school looming over his head like an ever persistent shadow of a secret.

"Not for long, keep devouring souls like you are and you'll become mad, mad with power and hunger, your emotions will be the most finest then, I'm just lingering around for the feast," Feeder explains yawning and glancing up at the toenail shape moon hovering near the horizon, "Nearly dawn," a puff of smoke engulfs the demon and he's gone by the time it clears, Alvin glares at the ground where he had just been standing eyes blazing in the soft darkness.

He can feel the hunger for power, for mortal souls and emotions the strong waves of energy flowing beneath his paws urges him to gain more for the powerful enemy lingering below him, a massive creature draining energy from the citizens of the city and the school itself slowly killing everything with a soul or wavelength.

Alvin crouches down placing his paw flat against the cool pavement feeling the waves of energy pulse against his paws confirming Simon's theory; one of the Five has planted itself below the city feeding off its magic users.

There are Five demon 'overlords' below the Grim Reaper acting like his court, there's Chaos, the second only to the Reaper, then there's Damnation, Greed who seems to have gotten stronger since the humans invented money and technology, Sin the father of all Hell Hounds, and Lust.

Alvin vaguely remembers tales of the Five but those have vanished so fast that no one seems to remember them; his memory is a bit fuzzy on the topic.

His ear twitches on its own accord jerking him out of his thoughts as a shadow figure steps out onto the street, the Chipette's sharp red eyes meet his and he realizes it's the vampire Chipette Skylar, he frowns confused at her sudden appearance.

"I smelled blood and came to investigate but I see you must've chased off the culprit," Alvin narrows his eyes, she obviously knows, "Why are you covering up for me?" he demands.

"The Master watches us all the time, and even though I'm sure he's seen your kill if I say it was someone else he will gladly turn a blind eye, we're friends aren't we?" Skylar asks smiling warmly exposing her fangs to him.

"Yeah, thanks," Alvin mumbles eyes darting around trying to spot the way that the Master could possibly see his every move, "Does he know?" Skylar frowns at this tucking a stray piece of fiery red fur back into place, "Know what?"

Alvin glances down at the ground, "The demon lurking beneath the city draining it dry," he explains, Skylar blinks peering down also in alarm, "N-no," she whispers in shock feeling a sudden rush of energy her eyes whip up locking onto the chipmunk standing a few feet from her, "How could you sense it and I couldn't until you pointed it out?" she questions.

Alvin looks up eyes sharp and guarded, "Must be my Dad's blood, we should head back, it's almost morning," Skylar nods biting her bottom lip to stop herself from demanding him tell her who his father is, without a word the two odd rodents make their way back to the school just as the sun peeks over the horizon.

* * *

><p>"You look terrible," Simon spoons some cereal into his mouth after informing his older sibling of the dark circles under his eyes.<p>

"I didn't sleep well," Alvin answers burying his face into his arms, why does the sun have to be so irritatingly bright today, he questions himself while working his fingers into his aching temples.

"Can demons get hangovers from sugar rushes?" Alexis questions plopping down near the end of the table, the spots beside her being taken up by Alice and Cynder, Simon chuckles and shakes his head to her question.

"Alvin just didn't sleep," Theodore explains trying to get said chipmunk to eat something but he stubbornly refused claiming he'd throw up, just as he said that Brittany settled at his side and shoved a muffin into his mouth taking a small bite out of her own.

Alvin pulls a face, nose crinkling and eyes squinting shut about to spit the blasted food right out, "If you don't eat that I'll force it down your throat too," Brittany threatens calmly making quick work of her breakfast, her sisters roll their eyes at her behavior, she had a bad night too it seems.

"Why is everyone in a bad mood?" Xander slides onto the bench as Rose settles on the opposite side of the table followed by Max, Skylar, Eve, and T.J who sits down beside Xander.

Simon blinks at the black Phoenix tattoo above Xander's left eye still caught off guard by the sight, a lot of the others have theirs hidden under their clothes.

Simon's is on the inside of his right wrist, a simple Phoenix in flight in his signature dark blue color, Theodore has his on his forearm, the bird spreading its wings out as if to take off, it's in a dark green color, Alvin's is the biggest of the three brothers, it's wings stretch out across his collar bones the bird has its head bent down looking as if its rising from the dead, its wings are on fire and fade off at his shoulders.

Alvin likes to have his tattoos a bit more complex which would explain the large design on his back, Simon has a smaller version on his right shoulder, Theodore's is near the back of his neck, the tattoo is a seal that hides their demon selves, if they are too be damaged with fire it'll break and they'd be in big trouble, of course Alvin is kind of fire proof so he's pretty safe from that danger although it's beginning to take on a soft glow warning the brothers that the seal isn't as powerful as it was when they were born, it was engraved into their skin just days after their birth.

"I don't think any of us got much sleep," Max says poking at the school breakfast seeming bored and getting back onto topic, Alvin had gloomily ate the muffin force upon him all the while keeping his head near the table top not looking his partner in the eye.

"Oh!" everyone visibly jumps as Alice's outburst as said Chipette smacks a deep purple flyer into the center of the table, "I found this awesome assignment that we can all go on like some sort of power team! What'd say?" she questions eagerly looking around, Skylar leans forward and picks it up quickly and quietly before anyone could blink.

The vampire begins to read aloud with Eve and Max leaning over her shoulders, "Attention all students, I'm looking for the most powerful, deadly group to come take care of my demon problem, you see my daughter seems to have awoken a long hidden curse in our lands, I know it is rare to have an outsider of the city asking for help but the demons have already killed most of my townspeople, ruined the crops and destroyed some of the homes, please help us! The reward is 10 thousand a person, thank you, Mayor Kash," Alvin lurches upward, Simon chokes on his cereal, and Theodore gasps in horror.

In a blur Alvin had snatched up the paper making Skylar fume in annoyance, "Kash is in trouble? That idiot I bet he let Kat wander off to the freaking ruins, we have to go," Simon and Theodore stand nodding a set determination in their eyes and postures.

Brittany jumps up her sisters following after a little more slowly, "We're coming too, we're your partners and I'm not missing the chance to get to see the outside world," the electric blue eyed Chipette grins eyes flashing stubbornly as they meet Alvin's informing him that she won't give up without and fight and that even if she is left behind she'll find a way to sneak out after them which can very much kill her.

"Max, Eve and I already have some assignments we need to finish, why don't you guys go with them?" Skylar turns her attention to the others, "Yeah!" Rose and Alexis high five, Alice squeals, Xander exchanges a smirk with T.J, and Cynder pumps her fist into the air.

"Can I go with them?" Eve questions hopefully looking to the powerful duo, "I think we can miss you for a few assignments," Max grins warmly at the skeletonmunk, Eve bursts out in a wide smile.

"Everyone should start packing, and pack anything, you have no idea what's out there," Simon warns as the brothers break away from the group heading for their dorms leaving the rest to scramble around happily and frantically.

* * *

><p>The thirteen rodents all stare up at the bristling wall of dark purple energy blocking their way to the Outside, "How do we get through?" Alice questions in alarm as Alvin saunters up and walks right through it as if it weren't even there, Simon rolls his eyes, "It's just for show," he explains motioning for them to start off.<p>

Theodore bounds on through giggling happily, Brittany steps forward and sticks a paw out into the purple wall of magic, nothing happens.

In one form they all race through ending up in a huge pile on the other side, Alvin and Theodore burst out laughing leaning over struggling to breath at the sight of their friends buried underneath one another along with their luggage.

"I wish I had a camera!" Alvin cries flopping onto his back finally catching his breath, "I'm glad you guys came, it'll be fun to have our friends along," Theodore chirps beginning to help everyone to their paws with Simon's help.

Xander is the first to notice the brothers' clothes; Alvin stands the bright red fabric rippling across his body, his hoody is gone replaced with an open sleek looking red leather jacket with a small yellow capital A up near his right shoulder, underneath his chest is bare showing the world his new tattoo along with dozens of scars from battles, baggy black pants cover his legs and he's not wearing any shoes, in his left ear below the cut is a weird shiny metallic device that flickers red every other second.

Simon has a zipped up dark blue jumper along with similar black pants except with a white stripe going down the sides, his hind paws are protected by dark blue sneakers, he also has a weird device in his ear, except it's in his right, Theodore is dressed like Simon just change everything to green.

"Whoa, awesome getup," T.J whistles in admiration, Alvin smirks, "Thanks, come on, keep close some of these guys can be kind of rude," with that he turns and leads the way, Theodore falling off to his left kicking at weird colorful rocks, Simon falls behind the small group keeping an eye on their backs, Jeanette and Alexis drop back to question him about everything.

All around them tall structures hum with energy pulsing beautiful yellow lights every now and then, Simon explains that they keep demons away, some buildings however have begun to crumble many of them burned down, Simon informs them of a massive war that had raged on for thirty years before they were even born, that's how their city became isolated.

Everything seemed so high tech and not many humans were in the streets, not even cars seemed to be out and about, Simon and Theodore both explain that it's because of the demons; they don't have powers or magic like everyone else does in the city.

Alvin has been oddly quiet staring ahead with blank eyes as if in a trance, "Alvin?" Brittany questions taking a step towards him to try and get him to talk, Theodore stops her, "He's not aware of what's going on, that device in his ear is controlling him at the moment, sorting through his thoughts and memories sending them to the Capital to be put on record, we'll be Shut Down in a minute too, but Alvin will come back around, Simon's next, then me," he explains with a bright smile as if it were normal.

"But that's an invasion of privacy, it's not right," Brittany says firmly, Alvin blinks and turns at her voice, "It's how we were raised," he states simply glancing back to where Simon is walking, his bespectacled brother is now staring ahead blankly following them like a zombie.

Soon enough all three brothers had 'Shut Down' and were now merely explaining everything to them as if it were a tour to some museum, "Hey look!" Theodore chirps pointing ahead, a huge dark forest sits at the edge of the dying city veins inching out to latch onto a few buildings and lamp posts, amongst the green lights glow strongly informing the group of a hidden town.

"Awesome we made it!" Alvin exclaims bolting forward disappearing into the green, Simon starts forward with Theodore close at his side, "Come on!" he urges grinning widely.

Soon enough everyone was racing through the dense forest, the city rodents having trouble keeping up with the brothers, there aren't much forests in the city, Alvin is a streak of red amongst the branches, when he had taken to the trees no one knows, he's simply bounding from branch to branch claws unsheathed to latch into the bark and propel him forward.

"I thought we made it?" Rose grumbles ears plastered against her head to keep them from being snagged by branches, as soon as the complaint had left her mouth the trees thin quickly and a huge wooden gate looms in front of them, it's not a human village, but a chipmunk one.

"Hey where you guys been?" a munk questions leaning down over the top an iron helmet perched on his head armor covering his chest and arms, "That's not important right now, can you let us in man?" Alvin calls smiling at the munk.

"Fine, fine, always one to get to the point, stay longer this time will ya?" the chipmunk laughs as the gates swing open.

Within seconds of them stepping into the village a female voice rings out through the air, "ALVIN!" suddenly a patchy furred Chipette flings herself into Alvin's arms, he laughs and hugs her tightly as she buries her face into his shoulder.

"I thought you'd be gone for good," she says pulling out of his embrace to stare up at him with wide caramel eyes, "Nah Kat, I'd never leave you behind," Alvin grins earning a peck on the lips from the Chipette.

Brittany's stomach suddenly twists painfully and she feels the prick of hot tears in the back of her eyes, he has a girlfriend? She thinks in shock as Alvin returns the peck along with a brush of his nose.

"SIMON! THEODORE!" Simon is tackled next Kat squeezing him firmly before nuzzling her nose against his, she gives the same treatment to Theodore.

She catches sight of the confused group, "Wow! You brought everyone! This is amazing, hello I'm Kat Leaf welcome to Tree Village! Come on my Papa wants to see you all," with that Kat whirls around grabbing hold of Alvin's paw and towing him on ahead.

They follow them into a huge stone building guarded by two chipmunks in armor who happily greet the brothers and their friends, "Papa! The brothers are back and they brought their friends!" Kat calls happily, a dark furred munk peers over the edge of the banister he has the same eyes as Kat.

"You're back! What a surprise I thought you'd left for good," he rushes down the stairs and begins to hug everyone firmly, even the others despite them not knowing him and him them.

"I heard Kat released a curse?" Alvin questions getting straight to the point, "Ah yes, she did you see at night a pack of demons terrorizes the village, they've killed quite a few,"

"I was curious, you, Simon, and Theo always went in there, I wanted to see what was so interesting," Kat admits shamefully, "You shouldn't have gone in Kat, you could've died," Simon informs her making her bottom lip tremble.

"So this curse, it releases demons each night?" Xander questions stepping forward curiously, "Yes it's been going on for a week now, they kill off three then destroy three fields," Kash explains.

"That's terrible, what kind of demons are they?" Eleanor asks in horror, "They're Phantoms," Kash answers ears falling back in distress.

"Don't worry Mr. Leaf, we should finish them off by tomorrow," T.J chirps grinning boldly, Kash smiles at this, "What an amazing bunch you are, I'm glad you decided to trek all the way out here, Kat why don't you take the girls to their rooms, boys I'm sure you can find rooms for yourselves along with the others," Kash says nodding at them.

"Yay!" Kat grabs Brittany's arm, "Come on I'll get you the good rooms," she chirps tugging the auburn furred Chipette after her, Jeanette, Eleanor, Eve, Alexis, Alice, Rose, and Cynder follow after them leaving Xander and T.J to follow the brothers.

Kat leads the Chipettes down various halls humming a merry tune under her breath, "So I didn't know Alvin had a girlfriend," Alexis speaks up knowing that her friend has a thing for the russet furred rodent, "Girlfriend? What's that?" Kat asks clearly confused.

"Dating? You know the thing before marriage?" Alexis points out, "Oh! Courting, well not really, I guess where you come from it's a little different, you see Alvin and I are close friends, we touch noses and such all the time, it's a sign of affection of course but it's also a sign of close friendship, it's a custom here but we're not together, I just got excited that's why I kissed his lips, Alvin doesn't like me like that, trust me I can tell, I read emotions," Brittany twitches at this as Kat's eyes shift to her a sly look on her face.

Brittany blushes furiously and nervously bites her lip, "So I guess you don't know my name huh? I'm Brittany, that's my sister Jeanette, and Eleanor," they wave at Kat.

"I'm Alexis,"

"Alice!"

"Eve,"

"Rose,"

"Cynder,"

"Nice to meet you all, I'm sure you'll be able to help," Kat smiles nodding towards two huge red doors, "There should be enough room for you all in there, just ring the bell by the door if you need anything,"

* * *

><p><strong>Not the perfect way to end a chapter but my writer's block showed up again so I'm at a stump at the moment, Kat and Kash are my two new OCs and should be my only ones.<strong>

_**Preview time! **_

_**Brittany staggers to her hind paws wincing at the sharp sting in her side, crap she must've broken something, great.**_

_**"Woof! Woof!" the Chipette turns in shock at the familiar barking, a mangy puppy races towards her with the same warm brown eyes as Ember.**_

_**"Ember? How did you get here?" **_

**Review!**

_**MM15**_


	15. Ruins

_**Demons surrounding**_

_**Chaos abounding**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**Tonight, blood shall spill**_

_**All around us, the graves shall fill**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**The moon is high**_

_**Bloody stars fill the sky**_

_**Hell's gates will fall apart**_

_**Tonight we fight and we shall say**_

_**"DHA, tonight we slay!"**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

* * *

><p>Night settles quickly sending the villagers scurrying into their homes, locking their doors and windows after themselves hoping that the weak barriers would hold back any demons.<p>

The group also head off to bed to sleep until three a.m. When the demons always show up to feed and destroy crops, two hours pass and by then everyone have slipped into peaceful sleep, well except Kash, the older munk stirred awake by a beautiful haunting melody.

He squints trying to see in the thick darkness that's crept into his room, shifting he kicks the blankets off himself and slips onto the floor crossing to the door he opens it flinching when the hinges creak, he catches his breath listening intently to the tempo that hasn't stopped upon his waking. Exhaling softly the calico furred rodent slinks out into the hall, eyes watering against the sudden glare of an intense white light spilling out into the hall from a room just a few feet down the hall where the music is coming from.

Slowly he makes his way towards it shading his eyes with a paw until they come accustom to the pure white light, he hesitates lingering in the shadows a moment before stepping forth into the path of light slinking quickly through the open doorway.

The melody crashes against his ears, he lets out a startled cry clamping his paws over his aching eardrums squinting as the light starts to become painful, sitting a few feet in front of him with his back facing him is Alvin, his fingers dancing almost too fast for the eye to see across glowing ivory keys of a large grand white piano. The younger chipmunk pays his elder no attention as the tempo increases from a soft haunting melody to a gut wrenching horrid song, one would hear during a movie when something was about to attack, ripping apart its victim and splattering blood all over the screen.

The doors suddenly slap behind him, Alvin stops playing, and the light is snuffed out as if supplied by a candle, Kash gasps in the dull darkness his body quivering while his heart pounds painfully against his ribs sweat glitters on his forehead.

He turns upon noticing the doors have closed, standing firmly in front of them is Simon his dark blue eyes glowing in the near pitch black darkness daring the older munk to come closer, lips pulled up in a snicker that does not belong upon his usual serious or nervous face.

"You shouldn't have lied Kash," the dark furred rodent clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth shaking his head in pity, "WH-what?" Kash stammers, the fur on the back of his neck shooting up alerting him to the presence of the youngest brother.

Theodore tilts his head curiously upon Kash whipping around fixing him with huge alarmed caramel eyes, a devious grin decorates his face upon noticing this, "Why so jumpy?" the happy rodent questions dark green eyes pulsing neon, "We're not scaring you? Right?" he pouts looking hurt although the smile has yet to vanish.

"He has every right to be jumpy Theo, you can't lie to demons, they hate that," Alvin's breath races down the back of his neck sending Goosebumps flying up his spine, Kash slowly turns facing the eldest.

Alvin simply studies him golden orbs flickering like a flame in the dark, "Why did you lie Kash? I thought we were friends?" the hurt in his voice mocks the older rodent as Alvin steps forward.

"I lied about nothing! Tell me what's going on!" Kash demands sweat building quickly on his skin, matting his fur to his scalp, Simon clicks his tongue again shaking his head in pity as an ugly snarl rips apart Alvin's lips exposing long sharp incisors wet with blood and saliva.

"You sent your own daughter in the ruins! You released the demons upon your own people! You promised the monsters your own flesh and blood! You lied! You brought us here so we could be finished off! You would've sent back a messenger claiming we died fighting! That we finished off the demons! When in reality everyone would be dead except you and your flock! Your flock that your parents concealed in the ruins so you would be free of their influence! You lied! You lied!" Alvin shrieks closing the distance between him and Kash with each statement.

Kash screams as the heart wrenching tempo of the piano pounds deep within his skull shredding his eardrums to pieces, "STOP IT STOP IT! I LIED! I DID IT STOP!" he screams clawing in vain at his head drawing long scratches that drip blood, the dark liquid leeks from his ears as he crumples screaming and clawing at his head as the brothers hover over him watching on in clear amusement.

Finally the piano stops and he lays quivering and sobbing on the floor, "You shouldn't have lied Kash, give us the key," Theodore says softly as he kneels beside the older munk. Shaking Kash retrieves the key around his neck dropping it into Theodore's waiting paw, "You will not speak of this, you will forget about it all, you'll only know that if you lie bad things will happen, you will go back to caring for your daughter and village like before your greed over took you," Simon states firmly eyes glowing a bright neon blue that surrounds Kash as he speaks before vanishing.

The brothers turn leaving him lying on the floor looking confused and lost.

* * *

><p>"Pancakes!" Alice cheers bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen where Kat looks up from the stove waving a spatula in greeting, a few more sleepily grumpy Chipettes stumble into the kitchen not at all happy to be up at two in the morning.<p>

"I thought you could use a nice warm meal before setting off, right Daddy?" Kash looks up from a book and smiles warmly, "It's always a good thing to have a warm meal before anything involving exercise," he states.

The chipmunks wander down a moment later T.J leaning dramatically against a calm wide awake Xander who's jaw is taught with annoyance at the munk drooling on his shoulder.

"I'm starving!" Alvin slides down the railing of the stairs landing perfectly on his hind paws flashing canines in a happy go luckily grin before darting forward and snatching up a full plate of pancakes, he then slides into a seat at the bar beside Brittany and T.J, he picks up the syrup and proceeds to empty the contents onto the fifteen pancakes before him.

"You're going to die young," Brittany mumbles into her arms, "I need sugar, I hate waking up early," with that Alvin swallows five pancakes down then proceeds to shove three more in, Brittany groans in annoyance.

"Nah, Britt is sleepy, here," Alvin pushes his drowning pancakes towards her, she simply sits there, rolling his eyes he lifts her head up and shoves two pancakes dripping with syrup into her mouth.

The Chipette gags having no other option then to swallow them down or risk drooling all over the bar top or choking.

"What the heck!" she fumes turning on the grinning munk beside her, "Payback for forcing that muffin down my throat," Alvin snickers sticking his tongue out at his partner, Brittany huffs grumbling under her breath she finishes off the pancakes in a much more ladylike manner.

"Ok we should get moving," Simon states standing up and carrying his empty plate to the sink, everyone else soon follows his example dumping their dirty dishes into the sink where Kat happily began to work.

* * *

><p>"It's really dark huh?" Alexis questions stumbling forward nearly falling after tripping over a tree root the beam of her flashlight dancing across the ground as she steadies herself, "I hate the dark," Eleanor whispers clinging to Jeanette's arm.<p>

"It's not that bad," Alvin says walking around a small stone statue with ease, T.J bumps into it and curses clutching his knee, "Gee thanks for the warning Al," the munk growls sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Alvin chirps ducking under a low branch, this time Rose becomes victim of the unseeable object, "Ow!" she yelps paws flying up to touch her sore nose.

"You ok?" T.J lightly touches her elbow trying to see her face for any sign of blood, "Yeah," Rose mumbles suddenly grateful for the pitch black darkness.

Cynder's bright golden fur flickers in the dark acting like a torch, Xander walks closely beside her for the warmth emanating off her body and the natural glow she provides.

"We're here," Simon announces studying the large crumbling building before them "Is it safe?" Brittany questions raising her flashlight scanning the old foundation.

"Sure, hey Theo got the key?" Alvin turns as his youngest brother bounds found pushing a gold key into the lock on the door, it clicks and with a loud groan swings inward disappearing into an even darker black, Alvin's eyes flash flickering like a flame he inches forward ears perked forward nose flaring.

"Where'd you get the key?" Eve asks watching as Theodore tucks it back into his jacket pocket, "Kash gave it to me," he chirps cutting his gaze to the doorway where his older siblings had already been swallowed up, "Uh," he stammers looking up at Eve who smiles and pats his head softly.

"Come on, I bet it's not that scary," Eve says gently taking his paw and tugging him on in after her ignoring his soft whimper of protest, Cynder ventures in next followed closely by Xander, Rose, T.J, Alexis, Alice, and the Chipettes.

Alvin walks on ahead his eyes the only thing visible in the absolute darkness, the others follow their flashlights cutting through the liquid black keeping them trained on the floor making sure not to stumble over any unseen obstacles.

"Wait," everyone freezes at the urgent tone of Simon who had frozen in place dark blue eyes darting around nervously, his breath coming out in small wisps, the temperature suddenly dropped.

"Alvin?" Theodore whimpers also noticing his sudden disappearance, "Alvin," Simon calls loudly.

Silence greets their ears sending eerie chills down their spines, "A-Alvin?" Brittany questions swinging her flashlight around electric blue eyes wide as she searches the darkness.

A soft groan echoes in the room, "Alvin!" Theodore cries in alarm upon noticing something lying on its side on the floor, Brittany swings her flashlight around trying the beam on the figure.

A dark pool of blood trails towards them seeping from Alvin's neck, "ALVIN!" Theodore and Simon dart forward kneeling beside their older sibling shaking him and checking for a pulse, "Alvin get up!" Theodore wails as Simon limply drops their brother's paw the color drained from his face, "He's g-gone," Simon whispers tears suddenly filling his eyes.

"He can't be!" Theodore wails hugging the limp body of their brother close, smearing his blood onto his clothes.

"Isn't that sweet," suddenly the entire room is lit up by the strong flames of torches hanging on the walls, a tall dark furred Anubian smirks at the fallen faces of the two half breeds, its tongue darting out to lap up the dark crimson liquid off its lips.

A golden robe hangs around it's skinny hips hiding it's legs from view, in its jeweled paw is a long golden blade, the end twisted around to form a sickle, two other smaller Anubains flank it, their fur a soft gray color.

Three dark floating shadows of Phantoms linger near the three Anubains their faces hidden by dark their dark cloaks, "You," Simon growls straightening up and pointing a claw at the smirking demon, "You killed my brother,"

"Yes," the Anubain answers simply watching in amusement as pure fury ignites in Simon's eyes, "What? You going to kill me?"

"Worse, I'm taking your soul," with those words Simon's suddenly darts forward becoming nothing but a flicker of blue, the Anubain leader swings down his sword and sparks ignite, Simon shoves the blade away his forearms protected by flickering blue magic that seems to be dancing about in his eyes.

Theodore lurches upward setting Alvin's body down softly just as a gray furred Anubain darts forward swinging a knife tipped fan downwards onto his head, the small little rodent does a backflip unsheathing his axe at the same time, he swings it upward slicing the blades in half.

As if on some unheard cue the others who had been frozen in shock at the fact that one of the brothers lays dead dart into action, Cynder, Xander, and Alice take to a Phantom.

T.J, Rose, and Alexis taking on another, Eve takes one on by herself holding up amazingly well, while the Chipettes focus on the other lesser Anubian.

Xander darts beneath a long clawed hand swinging his swords upward, at the last second the blades are encased in shadows, the blade slices through the Phantoms arm severing it from its body, it shrieks as its lost arm disintegrates into nothing.

Cynder jumps from Alice's head, the now wolf form Chipette darting forward once Cynder took to the air, the golden furred Chipette's left arm is made entirely of hard molten lava which she arches downward twisting her body to add more force behind the blow as Alice's jaws snap around the Phantom's tail. It suddenly explodes in a brilliant show of orange light, Xander frowns as Cynder lands squarely on her hind paws looking confused, "That was almost too easy," he mumbles speaking their thoughts.

Eve dances back and forth on her paws weaving out of the wild blows of her own Phantom, in her paws is a black and blue scythe, the blade covered in dancing liquid blue flames, she spots an opening and grins darting forward she drops to her knees sliding forward underneath the Phantom and swinging her weapon upward, the flames slice through the shadow killing it off quickly.

Rose twists her body to the right narrowly avoiding a long claw, suddenly an arrow whizzes past her burying itself in the Phantom's chest, it shrieks swooping forward to try and get to T.J, Alexis races forward towards Rose, the Chipette bends down cupping her paws together to create a small seat, Alexis steps into the cradle and jumps using the momentum of Rose to flip backwards dragging her samurai swords through the Phantom, its body disappears vanishing into a thin black smoke.

The Chipettes struggle trying to hold back the gray Anubain, its surprisingly fast and even though they managed to get some wounds in it doesn't seem to be slowing it down, the girls are suddenly flanked by their friends all of them grinning at their startled looks.

"We have your backs no matter what," Alexis grins winking, "Let's kick some butt," Eve laughs.

He studies the fight curiously watching as they manage to take out the three Phantoms and move on to the Anubains, but those are tougher, deemed immortal.

Smirking he swings his legs back and forth from the rafters noticing that the lesser Anubains are beginning to grow frightened at the power of the group, they're retreat soon leaving their leader behind for the safety of the ruins, once that happens the leader either has to retreat or keep fighting and if he retreats they'll seal the ruins back up and everything will be over.

It sounds easy enough only this isn't a plan in his mind, its actually happening below, it'll end soon enough, and he sighs tiredly at the thought.

Suddenly a lesser Anubain's blade slams into Brittany's side cutting deep, her blood splatters against the ground and she collapses gasping in shock at the blow, her sisters turn calling out to her, Jeanette is caught in the jaw, Eleanor in the arm, all three down for the count, great.

He jumps down from his perch moving towards the fight he steps past Brittany eyes locked on the Anubain before him, he raises a paw eyes narrowed furiously as a ball of black energy swirls in his palm, with a tired huff it goes flying tearing right through the jackal demon's head, it screams howling as it's body implodes closing in on itself until nothing but a swirling sphere is left in its place, he licks his lips and reaches out retrieving the soul and shoving it into his mouth swallowing it greedily.

Brittany trembles clutching her wounded side as she stares at his back in shock, "Alvin?" she whispers, the munk whirls around empty black eyes locking onto her his lips twisting into a smirk exposing a mouth full of sharp teeth.

His neck has healed but the blood is still there, soaked into his shirt and matted in his fur, his wings adorn his bag arching out from the bones of his shoulders, huge black spines start at the top of his head and ends at his tail following the path of his spine, two horns protrude from his temples, his muzzle has stretched out resembling a dog's only smashed up a bit to fit on his face, his claws have grown longer and changed black.

"What?" he questions walking over to her and leaning down clicking a dark purple tongue against the roof of his mouth at the bloody sight of her side, "You need to pay closer attention," he scolds shaking his head and glancing over his shoulder at where his brothers are still struggling against the Anubains.

He turns his attention to the gawking group, "Get Brittany and her sisters back to Kash, don't worry about us," Alvin orders standing back up as T.J picks up Eleanor, Xander picks up Jeanette, and Alexis and Eve help Brittany to her hind paws helping her out into the night.

"Did you see him?" Alice whispers eyes wide in fear as they trek towards the house, "He looked, weird," T.J mutters seeming troubled by this.

"I thought he was dead," Brittany whispers wincing against the throbbing pain in her side, suddenly the ground quakes beneath them, a hot gust of wind beats against their backs and the sky is illuminated by a bright golden ray of light. They turn squinting against the sudden brightness to see the ruins engulfed in an explosion of flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Not one of my favorites, I'm not feeling too well either plus I still have writers block so I'm afraid no preview this time.<strong>

**Reviews are welcomed!  
><strong>_**MM15**_


	16. Demon Trade

_**Demons surrounding**_

_**Chaos abounding**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**Tonight, blood shall spill**_

_**All around us, the graves shall fill**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**The moon is high**_

_**Bloody stars fill the sky**_

_**Hell's gates will fall apart**_

_**Tonight we fight and we shall say**_

_**"DHA, tonight we slay!"**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Kat nervously wrings a towel in her paws upon hearing the question yet again, upon returning to the house everyone, even if they weren't injured, were to be confined to the house due to the explosion.<p>

Kat stares out the window at the spot where the ruins once stood, all there is now is a pile of charred smoking rumble, even some of the older buildings standing near it were totaled from the blast and according to the Demon Hunters, the brothers had been inside.

"There's no way they could've survived, even if they are half demon, no demon can survive that," T.J mutters bringing everyone's main thought out into the open, the brothers might be dead.

"But they can't be! I barely got to know them!" Alexis cries horrified at the thought, "There's no way though, that they can still be alive, if they are they'll be dying as we speak," Xander says softly shaking his head.

"Only an Overlord could," they turn alarmed, Kash lingers on the stairs gaze focused on the floor not daring to look at the younger rodents occupying his living room and kitchen, "Aren't they all dead Daddy?" Kat questions finally breaking her gaze away from the heap of stone.

Kash doesn't respond right away instead he crosses the room allowing the heavy silence to press in on the occupants of the house, he settles himself on a bar stool at the bar keeping his back to it and leaning his elbows up onto it.

"No, they're not, the war was just an act they put on to make the mortals believe that they are free from any interference of the supernatural, they faked their deaths so that they can gain more power from the mortals to feed off their rampaging emotions and sins," Kash explains looking up and fixing his cold gaze on his daughter.

"The Five are still here?" Rose whispers looking to Cynder confused, "Not all the time, no, but yes they're still alive," Kash answers.

"How do you know this?" Eve asks standing from her spot on the couch arm eyeless sockets boring into the older rodent, "I'm not a mortal, I'm a lesser demon I suppose one that carries out small tasks like sending messages or killing off small villages and towns," Kash explains a twisted grin spreading across his face, "I replaced Kash, the mayor of this town when he died years ago, it was when little Kat was merely two years old, that's why she's always thought of me as her father, I grew up here actually and I was in a flock with the demons you killed today, I took on Kash's form once my parents sealed my flock away which was around the same time Kash died,"

"WHAT!" Kat screams making everyone flinch whipping around to the Chipette, "You're not my dad? You're, you're a monster!" she cries her face twisted in despair and anger, tears glisten in her caramel eyes threatening to fall, the Demon Hunters lurch to their hind paws drawing their weapons on the disguised demon.

The Doppelganger raises his paws, "I'm not here to harm you, any of you, I was at first using this town to grow stronger but the Seville brothers' set me straight last night, I'm not going through that torment again, and I know they're capable of much worse, I'm not going to risk crossing them," he says.

"Are they alive?" Brittany asks dark pink ribbons floating around her ready to strike at any moment, "Of course, you said so yourself, an Overlord can survive pretty much anything," the Doppelganger smirks at this watching as the groups' expressions go from fierce to shock and stunned.

"T-they're one of the Five?" Eleanor squeaks looking to her older siblings searching for the truth, "Sons actually to one of the Five, but I don't know which one, you'll probably have to ask them, but I doubt they even know, if their mother was still alive I'm sure she'd know," the Doppelganger grins innocently tipping his head to the side closing his eyes cheekily.

Suddenly a fist lodges itself into the Doppelganger's nose sending him sprawling backwards, hitting the floor with a loud 'thud' blood leaking quickly from his nose, he looks up paws covering his bloody nose; Brittany gasps for breath trying to reign in her blistering anger, electric blue eyes burning with hatred fist clenched at her sides, one dripping blood.

"Don't you ever talk about their mom," with that the Chipette turns sharply and storms past the others, going right out the front door.

* * *

><p>"Simon, I'm starving," Alvin hobbles after his siblings deciding to complain where they can't reach him, "I know, you told me that twenty times already!" Simon snaps losing his patience quickly, Theodore sighs trudging along, he's hungry too but he'd better not risk complaining like his older brother.<p>

"But I'm hungry!" Alvin whines falling onto his butt and crossing his arms over his chest making it obvious that he's not going to move if he doesn't have something to eat, Simon and Theodore stop to stare at the childish munk in annoyance.

All three were bloody, wounded, and covered in soot, thanks to Alvin.

"Well if you didn't use the Blinding Fire you wouldn't be so hungry huh?" Simon chides sighing softly as his glasses lenses cracks, a delayed reaction to the explosion.

"I was mad they knocked me out! Plus I thought it'd be awesome," Alvin chirps nose twitching, his ears perk and he leans sideways to peer around his brothers, "Aw I'm dead," he whimpers spotting a sulking Brittany making their way towards them, her head hanging low so her fringe shields her face from view.

"She's your partner," Simon states and with that he and Theodore vanish slinking away into the shadows and taking a short cut, Alvin just sits there waiting for his partner to look up and murder him with a book, or purse, whichever is on her person.

But Brittany doesn't even look up not even when she's a foot away from him, in fact it looks like she's going to just walk right through him, too bad neither are ghosts.

Brittany yelps as her foot catches on something and the ground rushes towards her, she hits the earth on her left arm, the impact jolting her fresh wound making her cringe as it starts to throb.

"Ow! Damn Britt, I thought Jeanette was the blind one, ugh that hurt," Brittany gasp and sits up quickly, so fast that the world spins for a moment, finally her gaze lands on him.

Alvin is laying sprawled on his back peering at her upside down, arms spread apart and a goofy grin on his bloodied face, "Why are you staring at me like that?" he asks upon noticing the vacant look on the Chipette's face.

Suddenly he's being smothered by her chest, choking on the fabric of her shirt, Alvin gags alarmed as the Chipette nearly crushes him to death.

"C-can't breathe! Brittany!" he wails struggling in her grip, "Sorry!" she quickly releases him and wipes furiously at her burning eyes trying to hide the fact that she was crying AND blushing.

"What's wrong? I didn't hurt your feelings did I?" she's surprised at the worry in his voice and peeks at him through her fingers, he's staring intently at her a kid like quality to him as his golden eyes smolder brightly with worry and confusion, and danger, he's still a demon.

"No, are you ok? You're covered in blood," Alvin peers down studying his torn clothes and the cuts adorning his body, "Yeah, I'm fine, nothing a little food won't cure," he flashes a cheeky grin at her.

"Of course, come on, everyone's freaking out, turns out Kash isn't Kash at all but a Doppelganger," Brittany says standing up and offering a paw to the russet furred rodent, Alvin blinks up at her in shock.

"Really?" he questions as he staggers to his hind paws, Brittany rolls her eyes, "Don't play dumb, you knew all along didn't you?" she asks curiously as they walk side by side down the road.

"Yeah," he chuckles grinning.

"Since when?" Brittany questions kicking as stray rock, "The moment I saw his name on the flyer, Kash has been dead for years," Alvin answers.

"Should've guess," Brittany mumbles with a soft shake of her head, "So what are we going to do with him?"

* * *

><p>"So what should we do with him?" the Doppelganger cowers against the floor trying to stay as far away from the weapon wielding rodents before him, T.J grins devilishly, "Let's cook him up and eat him!" he declares his stomach rumbling in agreement.<p>

"Ew I bet he tastes like garbage," Alexis mutters to Alice who nods in agreement wrinkling her nose in disgust, "Nah probably chicken," Eve argues, "If we barbeque him he'll taste awesome," Cynder chirps holding up her molten rock arm an evil glint in her eye.

"I'm not hungry," Xander mumbles as the others fight over how they should cook the demon, "Maybe we shouldn't," silence quickly falls onto the group as they turn to the voices.

Simon wanders in followed by Theodore both looking worse for wear but at least their alive, "He could prove useful," Simon states as the Miller sisters and Kat stand up in shock.

"I heard something about food!" Alvin barges in after them an annoyed Brittany following after him, "Oh eat him? Nah," Alvin shakes his head as his gaze falls on the trembling Doppelganger cowering underneath the bar contour.

"Oh can we just use some heavens light?" Theodore suggests, "No! No!" the Doppelganger cries trying to push himself deeper into the shadows and growling threateningly.

"All in favor of using the heavens light?" Simon questions, immediately everyone raises their paws except for Kat and the Doppelganger, "What will it do to him?" Kat asks quietly.

"It'll simply make him obedient to us, he won't be 'bad' I guess is a good way to put it," Simon explains reaching into his shredded jacket and retrieving a small vile filled up with glowing soft powder.

The Doppelganger hisses again at the sight flattening his ears as Simon walks closer then hesitates, he suddenly pushes the vile into Rose's paws, "I can't touch it," Simon states simply.

Rose raises an eyebrow but nods any ways and turns uncapping the powder she tips some into her palm, she leans down and blows the powder off, it quickly covers the Doppelganger.

There's a brilliant flash of golden light but it vanishes just as quickly as it had appeared leaving behind a dumbfounded looking chipmunk, "There!" Rose chirps twisting the cap back on and handing it back to Simon who tucks it back into his jacket.

"Alright Kat, he should listen to you now, if you need anything you can contact through our chips," Simon informs the silent young Chipette motioning to the glowing blue chip in his ear, Kat nods silently staring at the wide eyed confused munk she once thought was her father.

"Can we go and get something to eat?" Alvin whimpers, "Yeah," Theodore chimes in, the others nod vigorously looking to Simon with wide puppy dog eyes, it's as if he's the parent, sighing the bespectacled munk nods.

"Let's go," he grunts, "YES! Bye Kat it was nice seeing you again," Alvin quickly hugs her not even touching noses like when they first entered the village, much to Brittany's enjoyment, the rest quickly hug and say goodbye to the calico furred Chipette who weakly mumbles her goodbyes, barely hugging her friends as they leave, making them worry for her well-being.

"Will you be ok?" Kat peers up from the floor, Cynder gives her shoulder a sympathetic squeeze a gentle smile gracing the Chipette Volcanous Demon's face, "Yeah thanks," Kat manages a weak grin that doesn't settle her worries but she leaves waving over her shoulder as the group disappear through the village.

"Do you think she'll get better?" Xander questions out loud, silence greets his ears, "She needs to learn to stand on her own two paws, it's hard losing a parent when you don't even remember them dying in the first place, it'll take her some time to heal but that's just what she needs, she'll have to also realize that a Doppelganger can't run a town, she has a lot to shoulder but I don't doubt for one second that she's not strong enough to get through this," Alvin says glancing back and smiling at the Chipette standing on the front porch of the large house.

"GOOD LUCK ALL OF YOU! THANK YOU!" Kat calls waving wildly a wide smile gracing her lips as tears softly slide down her cheeks.

"BYE KAT YOU BE STRONG OK?"

"WE'LL BE BACK BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!"

The group waves back shooting wide smiles back at the Chipette who continues to wave at them long after they disappear into the forest, before turning to the Doppelganger waiting patiently for his orders.

"I'm glad she'll be ok," Eleanor giggles happily, Theodore nods in agreement, you two youngest walking side by side behind Cynder and Alexis.

Alvin sniffs the air curiously ears flickering back and forth searching for something to eat like a deer or something, his stomach growls happily at the thought of the roasted meat, man meat, he licks his lips helplessly thinking of the food.

"Hungry?" Brittany teases bounding at his side chasing a grasshopper like a young kitten, trying to catch the bug and figure out what it is, there are so many different creatures that aren't in the city.

Alvin watches her in amusement a grin plastered on his face when she manages to pounce on the insect and pin it to the earth only to end up springing backwards with a startled yelp as the thing sprouts wings and makes a loud weird noise.

"What the heck is that?" Brittany cries as T.J shoots after it Alexis and Alice at his side trying to catch the bug themselves making a game to see who can get it first.

Alvin stifles a laugh behind his paw as he answers, "A grasshopper, they don't hurt," he laughs earning a heated glare and a soft blush from the auburn furred Chipette.

"Not funny, you could've told me that," Brittany mumbles as something moves at the corner of her eye, she whirls around gasping in awe at the fluttering beautiful golden butterfly drifting slowly over a few tall flowers.

Alvin notices this and watches as she darts forward plowing through the flowers as the butterfly quickly darts off, the others hesitate glancing at where she had disappeared to, "I'll get her," Alvin laughs dropping to all fours and bounding after his partner leaving the others to start back off down the path, T.J, Alexis, and Alice had lost the grasshopper and are now playing a game of tag dragging Eve, Cynder, Theodore, and Eleanor into the game so all seven of them are racing around in circles making sure to stay near the path.

Alvin scurries through the tall grass his paws not making a single sound as he sprints after the Chipette bounding up ahead, trying in vain to catch the golden insect but failing terribly, huffing Brittany flops down onto her butt glaring daggers at the butterfly as it glides softly down to earth landing softly on a blade of grass just two feet away mocking her.

"Stupid butterfly," Brittany grumbles eyes narrowed furiously as it takes to the sky and flutters away, "You can't chase it and except to catch it like that," she jumps turning as Alvin springs out from the cover of the grass landing on all fours he trots over to her tail held high like a cat as he closes the distance between them.

"Oh look it's the butterfly expert," Brittany says sarcastically making the munk snort in amusement as he flops down onto his rump beside her, "Haha who knew you could be so funny," Alvin chides smirking sideways at her making her pout and look away.

"So I suppose we're heading home now right? Back into the city," Brittany mumbles blowing at a stubborn piece of fur too lazy to fix it back into place, Alvin reaches over and gently tucks it back the tips of his fingers lightly dancing across her forehead.

Brittany holds still afraid she might spook him or do something stupid, Alvin studies her face curiously his paw not moving away from her face, his fingers gently graze her cheek feeling the warmth trapped beneath her soft fur and skin, ears trained on her loud drumming heart beat informing him that she's nervous about his touch yet enjoying it.

He smirks watching her cheeks dust with pink, Brittany notices this and turns away lightly smacking at his paw, "Don't do that," she mumbles blushing furiously.

Alvin rolls his eyes and opens his mouth but no sound comes out, he stiffens pupils dilating until they're barely as big as the tip of a pin, Brittany turns eyes locking onto his frozen face, "Alvin?" she questions just as his eyes roll in the back of his head and he pitches forward, she yelps and scrambles back just as he hits the ground a dark black needle sticking out the back of his neck, the syringe empty.

"Alvin!" Brittany cries in alarm quickly yanking the syringe from his neck and rolling him over, "Alvin! Alvin wake up!" she snaps shaking him furiously when that doesn't work she resorts to slapping him.

"That's not going to work doll," Brittany's head snaps up blazing electric blue eyes locking on five chipmunks strutting towards her one armed with a tranquilizer gun the other's brandishing knives greedy eyes studying her body.

"What did you do to him?" Brittany hisses ears flattening against her skull fur bristling as she stands up paws clenching into fists at her sides, "Relax he's just going to sleep for a while, you see this one escaped the Trade circuit and we're only bringing him back," the first one informs the furious female who is now blocking their path protecting Alvin with her body.

"Trade, as in the Demon Trade, you jerks sale demons like they're cattle!" Brittany cries sick at the thought, she heard that the demons were mistreated and sure they're evil and such and the living conditions might not affect them that much but upon hearing that Alvin supposedly escaped from their makes her blood boil, he's also mortal too there's no telling what he went though.

"Of course, a lot of wealthy humans would pay anything to have a demon as a pet, of course we have to break them first and so far you're little friend has been the hardest, but we'll break him we have the best Demon Tamers money can buy," a second mangy munk cackles.

"You won't take him back," Brittany growls tail lashing back and forth now as her ribbons slowly inch down her arms the ends twisting until they're sharp enough to cut through skin, "You going to stop us doll?" the biggest one mocks smirking at the thought that a small pink clad Chipette was going to take them all on, Brittan grins electric blue eyes gleaming dangerously, "Come here and find out," she chides.

"I won't go easy on you!" the leader charges slipping a knife from its sheath at his hip, he lets out a war cry closing the distance quickly, he swings the short blade low aiming to slice open her abdomen, Brittany twists her body kicking off the ground she uses his broad back as a catapult lunching herself up over him resting her paws on his shoulders, in a flash of pink ribbons shoot out from under her sleeves quickly looping around his neck tightening quickly Brittany lands gracefully on her hind paws and gives the ribbons a quick jerk, the munk gags paws flying up to claw at the ribbons around his neck dropping his knife in the process.

A piece of ribbon flies across the ground curling fast around the blade and darting back up under Brittany's shirt tying the knife up fast and holding it against her stomach for future use, with a quick jerk of the ribbons she knocks the munk unconscious, just as two more leap forward ready to end it.

Brittany ducks rolling out of the way the ribbons darting back to her hovering around her frame as the two munks turn striking at the same time, her ribbons shoot forward coiling fast around the knives and traveling up their arms holding them firmly in place as a third munk darts forward from behind, Brittany's left leg shoots out slamming into his jaw and snapping his head back knocking him out she pivots around on her right leg slamming her knee into one of the other munk's head sending him into his partner, Brittany flips backwards the ribbons swirling in a pink blur around the munks' wrists leaving nasty burns as the two collapse in a heap on top of the first munk.

The last had fled screaming like a girl as he went leaving Brittany staring down at the four laying in a moaning heap at her hind paws, "Ah spunky aren't you," Brittany gasps as something slams into the back of her skull jostling her vision, suddenly the world tips a grayish haze quickly devouring the forest until it's replaced entirely by darkness, the last thing she sees is a Chipette leaning over Alvin pulling a glowing blue chain from her purse.

* * *

><p>Alvin groans feeling something hot and heavy around his neck, his mind slowly waking up alerting him to the stench of other demons, his eyes jerk open his body going taunt at the sight, a mangled bloody Hell Hound lays on its side in the cage beside his, gasping for air it's body trying to heal the long deep lashes across it's sides so far it isn't working.<p>

He snaps up something quickly closing around his windpipe jerking him back and cutting off his oxygen, he chokes scrambling back as the chain burns into his skin threatening him to behave, how did he end up back here? His body shakes with fear, is Simon and Theodore here?

"Alvin!" he turns alarmed, Brittany smiles brightly at him happy to see him up and alert, "Thank goodness I thought those idiots were lying when they said you'd be out for a while," the Chipette sighs in relief blood caked around a thick gash above her left eye her right cheek swollen.

"What did she do to you?" Alvin yells straining against his chain only to end up choking and stumbling back hitting the ground with a tired intake of air, "That Chipette? Nothing really, I woke up and tried to use my ribbons to choke her until she passed out but somehow she managed to sap up my magic energy, after that she kind of hit me yelling at me to behave and act like a normal Demon Tamer, whatever that means," Brittany mumbles gently rubbing at her swollen cheek.

Alvin stares helplessly at his partner chained up a few feet from him her chin resting on her knees, he takes notice of how long her chain is, "Hey come here," Alvin whispers eyes darting to the front of the cage where the guard is hiding within the shadows keeping watch on the hundreds of demons chained up in the cages around them.

Brittany stands and walks over to him her chain allowing her to be able to walk up to him and even around him but it's not long enough to let her wander to the front of the cage, it's probably three feet wide and seven feet long looking like a small fenced hallway that leads into pitch darkness. Alvin's chain is barely a foot while Brittany's is three or four, the Chipette sits down at her partners side looking up at him curiously a soft fear playing in her electric blue eyes a fierce determination over powering the small emotion.

Alvin quickly wraps his arms around her waist drawing her up into his lap where he brushes his nose against hers and tucks her close to his chest curling himself around her to protect her from the outside world, Brittany blushes in alarm her cold aching body quickly absorbing the comforting warmth the munk provides, she buries her face into the crook of his neck quickly to hide her flushed cheeks.

Alvin settles his head on top of her's golden eyes blazing through the dark to stare intently at the cage door as the Chipette softly cries into his fur, blood seeping from the fresh gash above her eye, slowly she cries herself to sleep whimpering in the darkness clinging to the half breed.

* * *

><p><strong>This took me two days to write! That's how bad my poor old mind is slowly frying, freaking teachers trying to cram my poor brain with knowledge and sorry for all the skips :(<strong>

**I have NO idea when I'll be updating, freaking semester finals are slowly closing in on me, and I'm losing it I tell ya! But at least summer is coming up which means swimming and my birthday! Yay! **

**Review or I'll release my demon kitty upon you! **

_**MM15**_


	17. Arena

_**Demons surrounding**_

_**Chaos abounding**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**Tonight, blood shall spill**_

_**All around us, the graves shall fill**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**The moon is high**_

_**Bloody stars fill the sky**_

_**Hell's gates will fall apart**_

_**Tonight we fight and we shall say**_

_**"DHA, tonight we slay!"**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

* * *

><p>"Hey where are Alvin and Brittany?" T.J questions noticing the lack of red and pink amongst the group, Jeanette and Eleanor look worriedly at the Seville brothers who are peering back the way they came.<p>

"I swear they would've caught up by now," Simon mutters turning and walking off back the way they came nose in the air, Theodore trots quickly after him sniffing too trying to catch their brother's scent or even Brittany's.

The others exchange curious glances before deciding to follow the two half breeds, Simon has disappeared into the undergrowth, Theodore lingering behind to make sure they don't lose the group.

The bespectacled munk scampers swiftly through the tall grass nose to the ground much like a dog, dark sea blue eyes troubled behind his large black glasses, he suddenly stops stiffening at the edge of a small clearing eyes snapping to a black object glittering in the diming sunlight.

"Simon?" Theodore calls softly as he ventures forward noticing his older brother's still form, "They found him," a small gasp escapes Theodore's mouth green eyes widening as he stumbles a single step back his body trembling.

"But, I thought we lost them, they couldn't have Alvin, n-not again," a small whimper escapes Theodore's throat his sharp teeth digging into his bottom lip holding back the whimpers, his whole body is now shaking like a leaf in the wind unable to suppress the memories of the place.

"What place?" Eve questions as Eleanor steps forward laying a comforting paw on her partner's shoulder trying to calm him as Simon walks out into the open and bends down collecting the syringe in his paw, "The Demon Trade, they've managed to snag us before but we managed to escape, I'm afraid it won't be as easy this time, she knows all his tricks," Simon mumbles bitterly gritting his teeth to stop from growling in pure frustration.

"But Brittany's with him, she doesn't know her tricks," Alice points out with a simply shrug, Simon looks to the blonde furred Chipette with a small smile, "That's right, Brittany's most likely with him,"

* * *

><p>She peers through the bars at the two sleeping rodents far back in the cell a smug grin tugging at her lips, "Let me in," the guard steps forward quickly and slides a key into the lock, it swings open silently allowing the Chipette to glide on in her long black gown sweeping across the floor.<p>

Brittany stirs frowning in her sleep; Alvin is curled up in a ball Brittany resting against his back her arms tucked under her head legs drawn up to her stomach as she sleeps with her back against his.

The Chipette peers down at the two of them the smile gone now as she studies the auburn furred female sleeping beside Alvin, "I thought she'd be kept separate," she hisses turning to fix swirling liquid green eyes on the guard who shakes his head helplessly looking close to wetting himself as her sickly green eyes burn into his.

Brittany blinks peering up to look at the ivory white Chipette looming over them, her bangs are cropped neatly at her forehead but become longer at the sides of her face, her fur is cut short in the back so there's no need for a ponytail or braid, long spindles of black ink arches up from beneath the back of her long black dress curling around her neck and ending just under her jaw, more surround her eyes hover and they resemble spider webs.

Currently the Chipette is speaking to a guard hissing words through her teeth, Brittany shifts sitting up as quietly as possible she rises to her hind paws her bounds allowing her that much, she can still feel the cool metal of the knife against her stomach and for a moment she thinks about going for the kill but then she'd have to deal with the guards.

The Chipette turns coming face to face with Brittany who blinks blankly at her, "Oh good you're up, mind waking up your friend?" the Chipette coos in a sickly sweet voice her voice practically dripping with kindness.

Frowning Brittany glares at her and crosses her arms over her stomach, "He won't be able to stand with that short chain around his neck," she points out to which the Chipette laughs, "I didn't say he could stand, now wake him up before I do," at this the Chipette shows a small hand gun.

Huffing Brittany turns and leans down gently giving Alvin's shoulder a quick shake, "Get up Alvin, we have a visitor," Alvin jerks awake and quickly lurches to his paws, or at least all four of them, his russet fur bristling as he snarls at the Chipette in front of them.

"Good to see you again Alvin, you seem to have grown," the Chipette grins, Alvin grumbles irritably but doesn't respond to her, "I'm Widow, and I assume you're Brittany?" she holds out a paw to the auburn furred Chipette who merely fixes her with a sharp glare.

"You'd assume right, now why the hell are we here?" Widow smirks, "I see you still managed to hang onto that hot temper of yours, you didn't learn your lesson?" Alvin growls pupils dilating to dots his claws scraping at the stone floor wanting so badly to just rip that smirk off her face and watch her scream.

Widow stares down at Alvin in pure disgust looking as if she wanted to kick him like a dog, "You're going to come with me, so is he but you have to shut him up or you'll both be punished," Widow whips around and stalks to the front of the cell and stops staring back at them with sick swirling green eyes.

Brittany frowns and peers down at Alvin who's sitting cross-legged on the floor glowering at Widow, "She's treating you as if you're a dog," Brittany whispers softly.

"She thinks all demons are stupid and have to have a Master, I'm guessing that's where you come in," Alvin cuts his gaze up to the speechless Chipette, "But I don't even know how to tame a demon let alone be a Demon Master! And you're my partner not some pet," Brittany spits fixing a cold gaze on Widow.

"You're kidding right? Do you even know what you did when we were fighting those Hell Hounds? You have Demon Tamer blood in your veins Britt, I'm pretty sure one of your ancestors was some sort of Demon Master," Alvin points out reminding her of the time when she had sung a sweet melody into a Hell Hounds' ear and rendered it under her control.

"I didn't think that was Tamer magic, I just heard it from an old book my Mom would read to us, it just stuck," Brittany explains, "I'm growing impatient!" Widow snaps.

"Come on Britt, just play along," Alvin whispers hurriedly, frowning Brittany nods not looking one bit happy, suddenly the chain belonging to Alvin unbinds from the wall and attaches to Brittany's collar, her own chain adding a few inches onto Alvin's before disappearing altogether.

"Don't try anything stupid," Widow orders as Alvin stands to his hind paws waiting for Brittany to lead, she hesitates before walking up to the ivory white furred rodent, "Come," Widow turns and leads the two down a long hall bordered by cells each containing a different demon, none of which growl or hiss as they past, they merely stare out at them from the shadows pain and sympathy within their gazes surprising Brittany a bit.

Widow doesn't say a single word to either of them as she walks on ahead, guards flanking her and walking behind Alvin and Brittany all carrying heavy looking guns, Alvin shifts tugging the chain attaching him to Brittany making her stumble a bit and causing a gun to be pointed at their backs.

"What are you going to do with us?" Brittany demands "Show you to the customers," Widow answers easily as they come to a halt at a heavy lead door, it slides open slowly and Widow walks out, the guards stopping to stand near the doorway waiting for Alvin and Brittany to follow.

The two younger rodents flinch as sharp white lights fill their visions burning their irises, "Ladies and gentlemen, today we have a new set, a young Demon Tamer and her 10 class demon, they'll be going against another set, a young Demon Tamer and his 9 class demon, the bets can now be submitted," Widow announces as a roar of applause and hollering fills the air.

Brittany's breath catches in her throat at the sight, they're standing at the edge of a huge metal dome, bleachers surrounding them on all sides filled to the brim with hollering humans and chipmunks all looking to have a bit of money and appear to be drunk or at least close to it.

"A-Alvin?" Brittany stammers taking a timid step back which Alvin matches, "I haven't done this before either, when I was here they tried to beat me into submission, it must be different since you're with me, Widow must've sensed your magic," Alvin whispers eyes darting around the arena ears arching back in discomfort as Widow disappears in a cloud of green smoke, "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" a door opposite them slides open, nothing happens.

Brittany bites her bottom lip nervously, her heart pounding loudly in her ears as a wave of energy courses through her veins, the power emanating from the door opposite them; "Get ready," Alvin whispers his muscles coiling under his fur.

Suddenly a living ball of fire shoots out into the arena sending waves of heat throughout the room making a few spectators holler in alarm, a small figure is perched on the top of the energy mass, it unfurls and Brittany frowns eyebrows knitting together in concern.

The Hellfire Wraith is one of the most unpredictable demons to fight, they're made completely out of fire and have long spindly arms their hands tipped with dangerous claws, something moves in the doorway behind it and Brittany has to blink twice at the sight, is that Ember?

Alvin shifts making the chain clink softly, "Look," he tips his chin up at the small figure riding upon the fire demon, a black clad Chipmunk smirks boldly at the two tipping a cowboy hat at Brittany and wiggles his eyebrows making her snort in disgust.

"Let's get this over with," Brittany mumbles in clear annoyance, Alvin grins licking his lips in anticipation, "BEGIN!" a bell chimes loudly and the Wraith shoots forward it's Tamer hooting and hollering in glee as if he's riding a bucking bronco, Alvin and Brittany simply stand watching as it swiftly closes the distance between them, "Now," Brittany breathes as she and Alvin lunge forward as one, large bat wings ripping out from Alvin's back his arms quickly coiling around Brittany's waist he pulls her taunt up against his chest as the Wraith flies past them ramming into the wall with an irritated hiss.

"Come on!" the munk yells producing a black whip and snapping it against the flames, the Wraith hisses in pain, "Gasoline," Brittany peers up at Alvin as he banks sharply turning direction, "the Wraith's only weakness, we need to find some," Brittany's gaze travels to their opponents hip spotting a small container.

"Found some, we need to get in close," Brittany chirps nodding at the munk as the Wraith opens its mouth flames swirling faster and faster in the flaming gap, Alvin spots the container and smirks, "Good eye, hang on,"

The Wraith releases a huge swirling mass of fire, Brittany screams as it engulfs them licking hotly at her face, she hears a faint slurp sound and the heat evaporates, she blinks and looks up watching as a slither of fire disappears between Alvin's lips, "Don't trust me?" he chuckles folding his wings in and diving straight down, "Grab it!" he shouts in her ear.

Brittany collides with the munk making him yell in alarm, the chain begins to tighten around her neck as the Wraith's fire eats hungrily at her body, the munk is immune to the flames, her paw bumps something cold and metallic she swiftly closes her paws around it, a strong pain erupts in her arm making her scream in agony and twist around.

"O-Open it!" Alvin chokes trying to stay airborne and avoid deadly claws while also trying not to choke the Chipette, Brittany scrambles blindly with the lid as the munk drives a knife into her, she snaps it off and gasoline erupts from the container spilling swiftly over herself, the munk, and the Wraith, the munk screams and drives the knife down into her abdomen.

She faintly hears the bell chime as she descends into darkness, strong arms swiftly scooping her up as flames explode around them, consuming the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the freaking short chapter! I promise the next will be longer! Thanks to everyone's who reviewed you guysgirls are the best XD.**

_**Preview…**_

_**He presses a wet cloth against her forehead pressing his back flat up against a large sheet of metal as voices fade in and out frantically searching for them, a soft wet nose touches his arm and he turns grinning at the Hell Hound puppy, a few hoses in her teeth.**_

"_**Good job Ember, I can't believe you managed to find the main gas pump," he smirks making her wag her tail happily staring down at the wounded Chipette in his arms, "She'll be ok," Alvin mumbles.**_

_**MM15 **_


	18. Escaping

_**Demons surrounding**_

_**Chaos abounding**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**Tonight, blood shall spill**_

_**All around us, the graves shall fill**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**The moon is high**_

_**Bloody stars fill the sky**_

_**Hell's gates will fall apart**_

_**Tonight we fight and we shall say**_

_**"DHA, tonight we slay!"**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

* * *

><p>Simon and Theodore travel at the front of the group noses flaring and taking in the forests scents, when the earth quakes and there's a loud bang just a few feet away knocking them all to the ground, birds take to the sky squawking in alarm as black smoke fills the sky.<p>

"Hurry!" Simon launches to his hind paws scrambling upwards he bolts in the direction of the blast, Theodore scampering after him, "Why is it Alvin always gets to blow stuff up?" Alexis questions looking slightly hurt by this fact.

* * *

><p>Alvin shifts trying not to make too much noise or jostle the Chipette in his arms, he slinks between huge hunks of smoking metal searching for a safe place to hide for the moment and tend to both their wounds, he can feel blood leaking around his wings, his body still not accustom to them yet.<p>

"Alvin!" he turns sliding his sore back against a large sheet of metal holding Brittany's limp form close as a hyper child-like voice calls out to him, a mangy puppy darts towards him her body rippling and in a flash of brilliant blue light her skinny boned frame is filled out and covered in sleek black fur, bright soft red eyes gleaming.

Alvin smiles at the Hell Hound puppy as he tears the sleeve off his jacket and proceeds to make a makeshift sling for Brittany's bloody arm; he then rips the other off and reaches into the inside pockets producing a small bottle of water which he pours onto the sleeve.

He presses the wet cloth against her forehead pressing his back flat up against the large sheet of metal as voices fade in and out frantically searching for them, a soft wet nose touches his arm and he turns grinning at the Hell Hound puppy, a few hoses in her teeth.

"Good job Ember, I can't believe you managed to find the main gas pump," he smirks making her wag her tail happily staring down at the wounded Chipette in his arms, "She'll be ok," Alvin mumbles.

"Really, I'm scared," Ember whimpers lying down beside him, "Yeah, don't worry," Alvin gently pets the hound's head giving a good scratch behind her ear for good measure.

Brittany's body aches throbbing all over informing her before she opens her eyes that the munk had done some decent damage to her, and that someone is holding her, it doesn't take a genius to know who.

She slowly opens her eyes to peer up at her partner; he's talking to someone, and not in English, but in dog? "What are you doing?" Alvin looks down blinking in silent alarm at her.

"Oh how are you feeling, can you move?" Alvin questions allowing her to sit up," Yeah, huh Ember!" Brittany throws her arms around the Hell Hound puppy regretting it as her abdomen and arm protest.

Alvin grins at the scene reaching around and rubbing at his back feeling his blood seep onto his fingers staining them crimson as he tries to rub away the soreness lingering within his bones and muscle, something slithers up around his neck he opens his mouth swiftly to call out to the Chipette and Hell hound but it coils fast around his mouth, proceeding to go into his moist cavern and down his throat gagging him, with a single jerk he's dragged away the long black tendrils of cloth swiftly devouring his entire frame.

"How did you get here girl? Did you follow us?" Brittany giggles as Ember licks happily at her face whining and wagging her tail to show the Chipette that she's glad she's ok, "Alvin how did-," Brittany freezes eyes widening upon noticing the lack of her golden eyed partner, "Where'd he go?" Brittany mumbles eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Ember barks making her jump flinching away as the puppy takes off barking loudly and drawing the attention of the guards, "Damn," Brittany whispers quickly scrambling to her hind paws hissing through her teeth as her body throbs threatening to give in.

* * *

><p>Alvin thrashes growling and snarling in Widow's grip, her paw is holding onto the broken end of his chain holding him swiftly in place, the ends of her long gown coiled tightly around the demon munk's body making it impossible for him to move.<p>

"What's wrong? You don't like your cell?" Widow purrs running a long sharp claw under Alvin's chin making him snarl in disgust, "Go to hell," he seethes fur bristling, "Sweetie I've already been there," Widow hums playing with his russet furred bangs, "You're much more of a munk now then a few years ago, I see you've managed to gain new scars hmm, what have you been up to my pet?" Alvin blanches.

"I'm in no way you're pet, quit touching me!" Alvin thrashes about some more sharp teeth snapping at her paw, Widow frowns darkly.

"I'll deal with you later, first I need to find that pesky Chipette, she killed off my best clients," Widow sighs eyes flashing dangerously, "don't you dare touch her," Alvin's body begins to tremble at the mere thought, seeing her crumpled body lying in a pool of blood, no longer smiling, breathing, laughing, he grits his teeth fists clenching to the point where his claws draw blood from his palms.

"You can't stop me," Widow sneers smugly, Alvin's ear barely twitches catching the soft patter of paws against concrete, he smirks, "I can't like this, but I know someone who can," Widow frowns just as huge black jaws snap close around her neck and head.

The Chipette screams in agony and shock as dozens of sharp teeth penetrate her skin digging deep and not letting go, she screams releasing Alvin and reaching up to pry the Hell Hound's jaws from her body.

Ember growls deeply her small voice rumbling darkly in her chest, the bitter taste of blood fueling her rage, she snaps her jaws further onto the evil Chipette making her screech once again her small nimble paws barley doing a thing to stop the young hound, how dare she threaten killing her master! She deserves to die! With a sickening crack, Ember feels the Chipette's weak skull shatter between her teeth, her neck twisting along with it until it snaps too, the paws clawing at her mouth fall away dangling uselessly at the rodent's side.

Alvin stares emotionless at the corpse in Ember's mouth, "It's over," he says sighing heavily as Ember releases her, Widow crumples to the floor her mouth slack in a silent scream blood slowly dribbling down her chin, her eyes now a murky sickly green color.

Brittany slows to a halt staring at the scene before her, slowly she looks to Alvin confused and winded, "We need to move, some guards are coming," Brittany says softly, sweat clinging to her fur, blood dripping to the concrete leaving a heavy red trail behind her.

Alvin sighs at the sight and walks over to her, without a word he scoops her up into his arms holding her bridal style, "Alvin!" Brittany cries frustrated that he's acting like she's some fragile doll, which she's not.

"Relax, Master," Alvin winks smirking boldly making the Chipette flush a cute rosy pink color and drop her head hiding her embarrassment behind her bangs, "I FOUND THEM!" the trio turn just in time to see their family and friends rushing towards them being tailed by guards, "What a nice reunion!" T.J chirps sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Skylar hears the doors swing open but doesn't look up from her book, she can already smell the stench of blood on them, Max gasps quickly standing and darting around the table to address the large group that just returned.<p>

"Was it that bad?" the munk questions staring with wide eyes at the mummified rodents before him, "Actually it was pretty easy, until Alvin and Brittany got munknapped," Rose answers with a heavy tired sigh, it's been at least two days sense and they haven't gotten a decent night of sleep.

"What, by whom?" Max asks his voice rising in shock drawing curious other young rodents close, "Some Demon Trader, I don't really feel like telling the whole story at the moment, Britt you do it," Alvin moans.

"Me? You do it, I need some painkillers," Brittany whimpers, Alvin huffs, "Pill popper," he snickers earning a startled gasp from his partner, "Soul freak!" she snaps back.

"Demon whisperer!"

"Fire brain!"

"SHUT UP!" they both collapse in a twitching mess, Eve looming over them a dark aura surrounding her form, "If you two are going to behave like this outside of assignments I'll ask Master to keep you on them, you'll never see the inside of this high school again, you'll live your lives out in hotels, got it?" she hisses.

"Y-yes ma'am," the two stammer cowering together at her hind paws, nodding fiercely Eve stomps off, "Oi, I thought I was in a bad mood," T.J mumbles earning a snicker from Cynder.

"I'm just grateful we made it back in one piece," Simon sighs, a loud buzzing alerts the students to the huge brass intercom over their heads.

"_Attention students, Souls' day is in three days, along with the Soul Day Ball, please remember to buy tickets and help out with the parade float and please enjoy your break as well! Have a nice day!" _

The intercom dies down leaving behind excited whispers, "Souls' day? Sounds lame," Alvin grunts folding his arms across his stomach in clear annoyance, "It is not! We get a whole week to party and enjoy the parades! We get to attend an amazing dance and wear beautiful dresses, it's going to be amazing," Brittany sighs dreamingly, amazingly the other Chipettes' are also in a daze.

The brothers look curiously at T.J and Xander who somehow managed to disappear without a sound, "So what's Souls' day?" Simon questions curiously.

"It's actually five days where we celebrate souls living and dead, on the first day each time the clock chimes twelve the realm between the dead and living opens up allowing them to make contact, of course you'd have to have the help of a mage," Jeanette explains earning the brothers' full attention.

"We could see mom again?" Theodore cries happily, "I guess," Jeanette answers uneasy, "Of course you'd have to buy tickets and have a date," Eleanor points out.

The Seville brothers' frown curiously, "Huh, oh well," Alvin shrugs turning and starting off for their dorm, "See you later," Simon says following after his older sibling, "Bye!" Theodore waves before bolting after them leaving behind three disappointed girls, "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll come around," Rose assures them, "Yeah, boys are always shy when it comes to asking girls out," Alexis giggles, "Yeah, they're softies at heart," Alice hums.

The Chipettes' turn their attention to another pressing matter, dresses.

* * *

><p><strong>I need OUTFIT designs for your OCs please! Even the dudes 'cause they need to look snazzy too! and sorry, it's short and has skips again, I FAIL!<strong>

_**MM15**_


	19. Will you be my date?

_**Demons surrounding**_

_**Chaos abounding**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**Tonight, blood shall spill**_

_**All around us, the graves shall fill**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**The moon is high**_

_**Bloody stars fill the sky**_

_**Hell's gates will fall apart**_

_**Tonight we fight and we shall say**_

_**"DHA, tonight we slay!"**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

* * *

><p>"I don't see what the big deal is," Alvin grumbles irritably, "It's a celebration Alvin, where everyone can enjoy themselves and have fun, I think it'll be nice," Simon responds his paw drifting effortlessly over his paper taking the notes jotted down on the white board, his chin resting in his free paw obviously already knowing a lot about the subject.<p>

Theodore nods frantically scribbling down everything on the board and what the teacher is talking about, "I already asked Ellie if she wanted to go," the youngest brother chirps beaming in his older siblings direction.

Simon grins proud of his baby brother while Alvin just looks horrified, "How could you turn on your own brothers?" the golden eyed rodent wails as if Theodore had just pulled a gun on them, "I want to see Mom, plus I kind of, ummmm," Theodore blushes rubbing nervously at the back of his head, his cheeks a bright red underneath his dirty blonde fur.

"You like her!" Alvin accuses drawing everyone's attention to the three, Theodore ducks his head quickly trying to get back on track of his notes, Alvin grins and slings an arm around the blushing munk's shoulders, "Nah I'm just giving you a hard time Theo, I'm happy you found a decent first girlfriend," Theodore smiles warmly at the soft gesture of his eldest brother.

"I'm planning on asking Jeanette, I'm sure she'll know we're going as friends," Simon says simply trying not to give away the fact that he's crushing on his partner, too bad he has two nosy half breed brothers who can smell lies.

"Do you like her?" Theodore giggles, him and Alvin leaning towards Simon evil gleams in their eyes a dark aura surrounding them, "A-as a friend!" Simon cries already knowing that they'll find out he's lying.

"Liar, liar tail on fire!" Alvin chants leaning back in his chair kicking his hind paws up onto his desk and leaning his seat back tucking his arms behind his head, "You're both growing up so fast," Alvin sighs putting on the doting parent route.

"Please, it's not like you don't like Brittany," Simon snickers noticing the teacher was now informing them that they'll have no homework for the week because of the celebration and that they're free to talk for the rest of the period, Alvin snorts in response, "She's annoying, why would I like her? Besides I'm always saving her," he grunts.

Theodore exchanges a look with Simon, "So you don't like her?" Theodore asks, to which Alvin smirks boldly and answers with full confidence, "Nope," he chuckles upon noticing the disappointed looks on his brothers' faces.

"I thought for sure you liked her," Simon mumbles disappointed, "So we'll see you there without a date?" Theodore asks innocently, "Who said I was even going? I hate dances with a passion," Alvin declares.

"Is that because the last one we went to you ended up eating some disgusting mushroom thing and dived into the punch bowl?"

"No I think it was the time that older chipette flirted with him and he ended up being drowned in her chest,"

"But maybe it was when he beat up the hosts' son and ended up getting kicked out,"

"OK! So I had some bad experiences, so what? I'm still not going," Alvin states glaring heatedly at the two, who have always been unfazed by his sharp golden eyes.

"I bet you'll crack within the hour," Simon chuckles.

"I bet it'll be at least two hours," Theodore chirps, the two shake on it earning a pout from the eldest who simply stands collecting his things and stomps out like an angry toddler.

"It'll be an hour,"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe the nerve of those two, making assumptions like that," Alvin kicks a stray piece of waded up paper, sending it tumbling across the slick white tile floor sliding under a bench near some lockers.<p>

Alvin bristles wanting nothing more than to release all his bottled up emotions on something, anything, even some stupid lockers.

His paw flies out connecting with a loud clang against a misfortunate locker, Alvin withdraws his fist with an annoyed huff and walks on, the door on the locker creaks weakly before clattering to the floor.

His tail is lashing back and forth as he stalks down the halls quickly getting himself lost and not caring one bit, suddenly he stops staring intently at two huge dark green doors, the sweet hot scent of a forest lingering behind them drawing him closer.

It smells more wet, like a rain forest, Alvin rests a gentle paw against the cold metal, the same paw he just destroyed a locker with, the door gives gently swinging open releasing a hot burst of air against his face along with the fresh scent of rain.

Ears perked forward Alvin takes a few steps forward peering around curiously admiring the tall looming dark green trees looming dozens of feet above his head, all their branches swaying way up high, he spots a few beautifully colored flowers but a loud bird disturbs him drawing his attention to the sky above.

How come they didn't see this place on the tour? Ignoring the thought Alvin moves onward following the clean path of a sidewalk peering around at the man-made forest in awe.

"Ow, ugh, man," his ears twitch as a few large leaves rustle he vaguely makes out another set of dark doors, and a flash of pink amongst the green, "Oh no, we're not allowed in here," he hears her panic stricken voice before spotting her auburn fur as she turns to the doors about to make a break for them.

He smirks and easily darts in front of her making her jump back in alarm electric blue eyes wide at his sudden appearance, "Why not?" he questions watching as the paw she had reached out to the door with is quickly withdrawn, her body cast in shadows from the large leaves overhead adding more detail to her soft innocent face.

"This is the Master's private garden, that's why, what are you doing here?" Alvin smirks noticing the rapid beat of her heart within her chest making his blood race at the thought of his 'prey' being already frightened and not by him, he glares at the demonic side of himself pushing it back into place.

"I stumbled onto this place and didn't realize it was owned by the Master, what about you? Shouldn't you be in class?" Brittany snorts at this, "I think we both know that I hate class, the same goes for you, got bored?" he smirks, she's trying to turn the tables onto him, it won't work.

His gaze only becomes more intense as he leans closer the shadows stretching across the sharp planes of his face highlighting the wild golden hues of his predatory eyes, she swallows hoping he can't hear her heart.

"Why did you come this way if you knew the garden was here?" Brittany looks down a sign of defeat, "I just wanted to see the rare flower everyone talks about, it always blooms right before Souls' day," Alvin tilts his head, that's right, three days have passed sense the announcement, his gaze flickers towards the sidewalk noticing for the first time that it branches off four different ways, "Do you know where it'd be?" he questions his curiosity peaking at the thought of the rare flower, even though he has no idea what kind of flower it is.

"Kind of, but we can't see it! What if the Master shows up, I don't want to see what he looks like," Brittany mumbles trembling slightly at the thought, Alvin shudders, "Me neither," Brittany frowns turning her attention to the half breed who's curiously looking around.

"I thought you got called to his office the first day? After fighting with T.J," Brittany points out, "They only did that to scare you, we got a long lecture on the prospect of a fight free school, I don't get the point though, we're Demon Hunters, that's what we do," Alvin states with a simply shrug.

"So no has ever seen him?" Brittany mumbles more to herself than the munk; her gaze travels up to him as her thoughts progress his attention was drawn to something else and for the moment she's able to study him without the fear of his intense golden eyes peering back at her.

His russet bangs hang down near his forehead the shadows playing with his face and posture a bit making him look rugged and older, Brittany blushes softly at this thought, just as he turns his attention back to her.

"I think we should go straight, it smells strongly of flowers down that way," Alvin says pointing in the direction, "Oh, yeah," Brittany chirps standing to her hind paws, her ears lightly brushing against the leaves.

"Awesome, I'll bet you there!" Alvin bolts taking off in the direction they agreed upon, "Cheater!" Brittany whines scrambling after him, the two race side by side matching each other's stride.

Alvin however rounds the corner first and skids to a stop causing the Chipette to bump her muzzle against his back giving a small yelp in surprise, "What kind of flower is it?" Alvin questions as Brittany frowns at his back before stomping around him to peer at the rare plant.

It's not too much bigger than the two rodents; its bud is curled up tightly protecting the delicate insides, dozens of beautiful shimmering golden petals layer each other looking light and velvet soft to the touch, the stem is an elegant dark green with four wide silkily leaves and dangerous black thorns.

A strong hypnotic sweet scent fills the air around it, a cross between lilac perfume, melting chocolate, and fresh rain, "Dang," Alvin mutters in awe taking a few curious steps closer, "Hey don't touch it!" Brittany quickly snatches his arm holding the half breed at bay, "Why not?" he turns to peer down at her looking a bit annoyed that he can't have a closer look.

"Because what if it's dangerous or fragile? One touch could kill the flower or you," Brittany points out fiercely electric blue eyes stubbornly holding his golden ones, Alvin glances back at the flower debating, "Fine," he flops down onto the sidewalk dragging Brittany along too since she was still clinging to his arm.

Both sit in silence a moment letting a soft comforting weight fall over them, the flower moves, "Did you see that?" Brittany whispers in shock leaning slightly over towards the munk as if the flower might hear her.

"Yeah," Alvin nods; both fall quiet and still as the petals begin to shift slowly twirling about one another sending more of its unique scent into the air, a soft dusting of gold begins to slowly rise up from within the flower, glittering with thousands of colors as if the dust itself were small rainbows, quiet gasps came from the two rodents as the glitter mists the air about them along with the scent creating a soft snow of rainbows.

Brittany bounds ahead squealing to herself in delight upon witnessing the flower blooming her fur glittering with the dust that had been produced from it, Alvin bats at the now annoyingly colorful bits trying to dislodge it from his clothes and fur, but it's just like real glitter, once you get it off one place it gets stuck to another (A/N: stupid freaking glitter obsessed teachers, got some up my nose).

"That was amazing! I'm so glad we went in there!" Brittany exclaims for the tenth time making Alvin's eye twitch in annoyance, although he doesn't mind watching as she sways happily to and fro in front of him.

"We totally have to do that next year too! We can make it our own tradition!" Brittany rambles on as Alvin drifts off in thought, next year? He never said he was staying that long, that's why he's refusing to get involved with people here, his brothers seem to be settling in just fine, they're old enough to make their own decisions and so is he.

"Alvin did you hear me?" he jerks out of his thoughts coming to a halt in front of Brittany who had stopped walking and is now facing him curiously, "Eh, no," he answers with a shrug.

"I said, do you have any plans tomorrow? I mean if you're going to the ball I understand, I just don't want to be alone when my sisters and the others go so I thought we could study or something and-,"

"Wait," Brittany stops talking giving him an annoyed look for cutting her off, "You're not going?" he questions in pure disbelief, she was practically having a panic attack over the stupid thing!

"Well, no, no guy asked me and I don't feel like going all that much anyways," Brittany states obviously lying, he can smell it and hear her rapid heartbeat; he raises an eyebrow catching on quickly to her denial.

He takes a small step towards her a wide devious grin stretching across his lips as he slowly corners her against the wall, "So you don't have a dress or tickets?" he questions resting a paw on either side of her head enjoying the rapid tempo of her heart, "I have a dress, I'll just wear it for the other dances,"

"The smaller ones?" Alvin asks to which Brittany nods, "So you don't have tickets then?" he questions.

"Nope and that's another reason, so I can't go so we might as well-,"

"Sorry Britt, I'm going," he listens as her heart beat suddenly flatters and he realizes with a shock just how much he can affect her as her gaze slightly drops to fix on his chin, "Oh, should've known, well thanks for telling me Alvin, so who are you going with?" Brittany asks quickly masking her slight hurt and shock, what she has to be hurt about she has no idea, just the mere thought of him with another Chipette sends a sharp jab to her heart making it hard to breathe or think.

"Well…," Alvin raises a paw his fingers lightly playing with the end of her ponytail slipping the soft fur around and between his fingers, "She goes to this school, I know her and you know her, she's kind of annoying at times but amazingly beautiful, I was shocked when she didn't have a date," Alvin explains leaning closer his voice lightly softening as he draws closer Brittany too focused on his description to notice, she's staring at the wall over his shoulder looking slightly mad.

"Skylar," Alvin chuckles his breath blasting in a heavy burst just under her ear making her jump in alarm her attention quickly darting to the situation at hand, she's pinned against the wall by Alvin who's suddenly really close a paw playing with the end of her ponytail the other resting near her shoulder, his face is right up next to hers his lips just a millimeter away from her skin.

"No, try again, she's shorter than me, not by much and she's stubborn as heck, she sees herself as weak sometimes but to me I think she needs to stop pushing herself too hard, she'll end up really hurting herself, got it now?" Alvin questions shifting closer, Brittany's face flushes and she shakes her head quickly her paws moving up to push him away.

"It's you stupid, would you like to be my date or not?" Brittany's breathe stops altogether and for a moment Alvin's afraid he killed her, "Y-es," Brittany manages shocked.

His lips brush her ear sending a pleasant shiver racing down her spine, "Good, cause if you didn't I would've had to try something different," he whispers huskily in her ear, her knees grow weak as his teeth lightly touch the sensitive skin, before he's suddenly gone, just vanished into thin air, Brittany sucks in a huge breath her body shaking at the close proximity of his body.

If being that close to him makes it impossible to breathe , what will happen if he kisses her?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm updating this really short Alvinatty chapter cause I'm going to be gone ALL day tomorrow so don't PM me! I mean it, if I come back and see that I have messages that have been sitting there all day I might have a heart attack, it feels as if I'm neglecting you guys!<strong>

**Alright review and all that jazz, I'm going to bed.**

_**MM15**_


	20. Dance gone wrong

_**Demons surrounding**_

_**Chaos abounding**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**Tonight, blood shall spill**_

_**All around us, the graves shall fill**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**The moon is high**_

_**Bloody stars fill the sky**_

_**Hell's gates will fall apart**_

_**Tonight we fight and we shall say**_

_**"DHA, tonight we slay!"**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

* * *

><p>"Do you see them?" Simon questions peering up at Alvin who's balancing on the arm of a large statue, "No…wait, yeah! Yo over here!" Alvin waves his arms looking ridiculous doing so due to the fact he's wearing a black suit, "Hey Alvin!" Max, T.J, and Xander wonder over to where the brothers are standing waiting for the Chipettes to show up.<p>

Alvin and T.J do that weird man hug thing (A/N: Seriously what is that called?), "Here I thought you didn't even own a suit," Alvin laughs studying the other munk's clothes for the evening, T.J is dressed smartly in a vented tuxedo with black satin trim, a black dress shirt underneath, a magenta vest with black on the sides along with a magenta tie and handkerchief, "Oh haha, thanks for your support," T.J states laughing sarcastically making Alvin grin.

Xander's suit is much different, his is a white pinstripe suit, with a blue shirt underneath, white tie, blue socks, and a white hat with a blue band (A/N: Imagine 'Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal' outfit X3).

The boys catch sight of a simple light tan chipmunk dressed neatly in a dark suit with a white shirt underneath along with a lime green bowtie that matches his eyes, he glances up feeling their eyes on him, "Oh sorry I'm Blake, Alexis's date," the munk grins nervously.

"Never seen him before in my life," Alvin whispers to Simon who jabs him in the side with his elbow making the rodent gag and double over in response as Simon kindly extends a paw, "It's nice to meet you I'm Simon, this is Theodore, and that's Alvin," Simon points to each of them in turn.

"Nice to meet you," Blake says kindly.

"AHHHHH! You're all so freaking handsome!" a very giddy excited Alexis tackles her date squealing in delight a soft blush playing on her cheeks as he twists and turns trying to snag her, the Chipette is dress in a silky strapless yellowish orange dress that hugs her body nicely and ends around her knees, it swishes about her body which will add more flare when they're dancing together, her fur is pulled up into a curled bun, stray wavy pieces of fur cascade in a cute waterfall down her face, an orange flower clip is perched in the middle.

"Blake, want to go get some cotton candy?" Alexis asks jumping off his back and taking his paw in hers', "Sure," Blake grins allowing the giggling Chipette to tug him away from the group, "And then there were five," Alvin mutters as they watch the two disappear amongst the bodies.

"Hey," T.J turns at the familiar voice his breath catching in his throat, Rose blushes and looks down biting her bottom lip nervously, the light brown Chipette is dressed in a cute short magenta strapless dress with a pleated bodice and unique ruffled layers accenting the skirt which is just above her knees, the others begin to wonder if they planned the colors? Well they did make a good looking couple, " You're early?" the remaining munks turn at the question leaving T.J and Rose to themselves.

Cynder and the Chipettes are standing there staring at the boys in shock, who knew?

Cynder is dressed in a black fire proof dress that comes to a stop just above her knees, the skirt resembles a spider's web and the sleeves of her dress are like fishnets only instead of the regular black crisscross design they're red and in the shape of flames.

"Gee thanks for your support," Alvin huffs crossing his arms as Xander takes Cynder's paw in his and leads her off to find something to eat, Simon turns to Jeanette, the Chipette has her fur up the same as usual only this time it's being held up by a purple butterfly, her dress stops just below her knees and is a dark simply styled purple gown, she decided not to go all out, like Simon who is dressed in a dark blue suit with a black shirt underneath and a blue bow tie.

Simon bows like a gentleman while offering his paw, "Would you care to dance," he asks hoping he sounded romantic and didn't stutter, much to his relief Jeanette smiles and takes his offered paw, Theodore beams brightly at Eleanor, the youngest Chipette is dressed in a long light green dress with sleeves that stop at her elbows and hang off her arms giving her a more medieval style to her dress, two shimmering green ribbons hold her pigtails in place the glitter matches the kind on the bodice of her dress a small ribbon is tied around her waist, "Wanna dance Ellie?" Theodore blushes, "Yes!" Eleanor exclaims dragging the startled munk out onto the dance floor where other couples have already begun to dance to the soft beat.

Alvin turns his sharp eyes onto the auburn furred Chipette watching her younger siblings, instead of a pink fluffy dress as he expected her light auburn frame is dressed in a sharp bright golden dress that ends just above her knees, the skirt flaring out slightly at her hips, a golden rose crown adorns her head circling around her usual ponytail, a single dark red ruby adorns her neck on a gold chain. Alvin can't help but stare at her liking the color on her, "Like the dress," he comments drawing her attention away from their laughing siblings who were approached by a clown on stilts.

He takes notice of the soft blush on her cheeks, "You don't look half bad either," she comments smirking at his fallen face, "Aw come on I really went all out!" Alvin whines peering down at his suit, he's dressed in a dark black suit, a black shirt underneath and a red tie, along with a red rose in his pocket.

Brittany smiles warmly at him, "So do you want to dance?" Alvin questions offering the rose to her, Brittany blinks stunned before taking the offered flower, "Sure," she chirps.

(A/N: I'm skipping ahead cause I suck at dance scenes! And it'll be boring anyways)

* * *

><p>"This is actually pretty fun," Alvin grins as he and Brittany sit side by side staring up at the rising full moon above them, "Told ya," Brittany brags snagging some popcorn from the munk's bag.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, brag all you want I'll admit I was wrong," Alvin smiles leaning back against the statue draping an arm around Brittany's shoulders, the Chipette leans into the warmth of her partner and date, eyes locked on the large full moon above them.

Brittany sighs contently closing her eyes and listening to the excited carefree laughs and conversations around her, until a gunshot pierces the air, screams erupt and spread like wild fire, humans and rodents alike gathering up the young and taking off for cover or hitting the ground in hopes of avoiding getting hit, Brittany's eyes snap open just as two more echo around her making her ears ache at the horrid sound.

Alvin grumbles something drawing her attention, that's when the full blow of terror consumes her, blood drips from the corner of his lips dribbling down over his chin and onto the concrete of the statue, "Run….," cold black eyes meet hers' the munk no longer found within them as blood leaks from a single bullet wound whelming blood at his collar bone, "RUN!" he shoves her harshly just as her sisters' scream.

Brittany turns catching a glimpse of her sisters, Simon is doubled over his paw resting on his right wrist which is heavily dripping blood, Theodore is staring ahead a stunned blank expression in his eyes as blood drips off his fingertips from a bullet wound in his forearm ; all shots are where their Phoenix tattoos are.

Suddenly Alvin screams in pure agony behind her, she jerks around inhaling sharply, red light throbs from his veins pulsing with every beat of his heart, her eyes widen in horror as she watches his face contort into that of a monster, his muzzle twists popping and lengthening to that of a dog's his body arches bones snapping and cracking as the red light begins to consume him his screams turning into wild pained howls, blood seeping heavily onto the stone beneath him as he thrashes clawing desperately at the ground a single whimper escaping his lips as his golden eyes lock with Brittany's, "R-run…..please,"

* * *

><p><strong>Horribly short! Horribly short! Bad Metal, bad girl you could've made it longer…oh well I'm too tired to really give a flying flip about how long it is at the moment, I'm going to curl up under my covers with my Alvin plushie and my demon kitty who shall watch my reviews for me, if she notices something amiss, she'll sneak into your house O.o.<strong>

**Ah well hope you all enjoyed what little chapter there was! I'm ready for my beating….**

_**MM15**_


	21. Munknapped?

_**Demons surrounding**_

_**Chaos abounding**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**Tonight, blood shall spill**_

_**All around us, the graves shall fill**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**The moon is high**_

_**Bloody stars fill the sky**_

_**Hell's gates will fall apart**_

_**Tonight we fight and we shall say**_

_**"DHA, tonight we slay!"**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

* * *

><p>It works! His new bullets actually work; he smirks as he watches the scene before him unfold waiting for the blood bath soon to come.<p>

"You need not linger," his ear twitches beneath the dark hood of his cloak, "You will be spotted," he turns fixing a sharp glare on the glowing glass orb floating at his eye level, its insides are foggy but he knows the munk inside perfectly well, "Fine," he gives in turning and vanishing into thin air but not before glancing back curiously and snickering happily at the screams of the brothers below.

* * *

><p>It was happening too fast, everything was a blur as the Chipettes stare at their partners and dates in horror, what's going on? Can't they help?<p>

Yes, by running, the girls look hopelessly at each other each one in a state of panic and worry their small bodies trembling in horror as they search each other's eyes for a solution, "RUN!" Simon roars jerking the girls from their state of shock.

They bolt out of the square, Eleanor is in tears, Jeanette is whimpering, and Brittany is fighting the urge to go back.

"We can't leave them, they wouldn't leave us," Brittany points out as the school looms ahead of them promising safety, Jeanette and Eleanor both nod in agreement, with that confirmed they skid to a stop and lurch backwards, back down into the town square.

"What?" Jeanette questions at the sight before them, the boys have vanished leaving behind pools of blood and nothing else, no sign of where they went or if someone had dragged them off to tend to their wounds.

"We weren't even gone that long, ALVIN! Alvin!" Brittany cups her paws around her mouth calling out to her partner in hopes he'd answer, Jeanette and Eleanor set to work calling out also.

At least twenty minutes past and not a single soul is in sight, the gun shots must've done their job in scaring everyone off, could it be possible the bullets also managed to kill off the brothers?

Brittany frowns as she peers down a small alley before walking on peeking through dark open doorways and down more allies, she passes a small closed deli and her fur arches, prickling wildly down her spine and wavering on her arms.

She slowly turns paws clenching at her sides as electric blue eyes scan the shadows preparing for an attack, the Chipette doesn't dare breath or move a muscle.

Something shifts in the shadows, sniffing around the floor and lapping up some spilled water, Brittany sighs realizing the large bulk is just a dog, "Hey little guy," she calls peering through the wooden planks at the dog, a warm smile on her face.

The dog raises its face, cold black eyes lock on hers' as its lips pull back revealing long jagged white teeth suddenly it races forward slamming its bulky form against the side of the shop sending Brittany tumbling backwards losing her breath in the process.

The dog easily clears the contour and that's when Brittany realizes that it wasn't water that it had been lapping up, but blood, human blood.

"No, no, no," Brittany whimpers realizing too late that she had left her ribbons on her dresser at home thinking that tonight would be nothing but fun, how wrong she was, the dog steps out into the light of a street lamp and her heart lodges in her throat.

It's not a Hell Hound, its body is covered in flickering flames instead of fur, its tail is nothing but bones and there's blood dripping from a wound on its chest, the dark liquid hissing upon contact with the pavement.

"Stay back!" Brittany yells lurching to her hind paws and flattening her ears back raising her arms to look more intimidating, the dog like creature's head tilts slightly as if trying to figure out what she's doing, never once losing its nasty snarl.

"Back!" Brittany stomps her hind paws fur bristling despite the fear slowly consuming her body, a gruff bark escapes the creatures muzzle and it loses its harsh look and simply trots forward closing the distance quickly.

Brittany inhales sharply as it's huge wet black nose touches her face, hot rusty breath filling her nose and mouth making her want to gag, the creature continues to sniff her circling her slightly liquid coal black eyes locked on her.

"Can you talk?" Brittany mumbles closing her eyes tightly as it paws at her, toes uncurling into long fingers with talons for nails, a werewolf? But werewolves look nothing like this thing, the fingers curl around her firmly holding her in place.

"S-so you can't?" Brittany stammers feeling its hot drool slither down her back sending unpleasant shudders down her back, its claws lightly push against her skin making it sore.

It stops sniffing her and swings its head up large bat like ears trained forward eyes slowly searching the shadows, it growls and straightens up to its hind legs easily towering over seven feet tall and lifting Brittany clean off the ground.

"Put me down!" Brittany cries struggling to wiggle free of the demon's grasp, suddenly realizing with a start that the fire covering its body isn't burning her, it's like real fur, "…Danger…..," her mind freezes in shock at the gruff growl of a voice rumbling from deep within the dog demon's chest, she turns her attention to the tall lanky thing.

Its gaze is trained on something down the street nose twitching continuously, she begins to notice that it also has lizard like scales around its eyes and mouth that continue down its neck stopping at its collar bones where a huge bloody hole continues to leak dark black blood that makes the flames on its chest and abdomen flicker turning black a moment before returning to red and orange like before.

"You're hurt," Brittany states pointing at its wound, it follows her gesture and reaches up with its free hand pressing a curious finger against it, "Don't you'll hurt yourself!" Brittany scolds as it flinches causing more blood to pour from the wound.

"What are you any ways?" Brittany grumbles beginning to get irritated with the stupid thing, sure a minute ago she was terrified but it seems like this thing is nothing more but a stupid mutt, she sighs hoping it'd grow bored and leave her to find something else to bug.

But it doesn't seem like that's a possibility, Brittany hears the faint click of a trigger and a gunshot rips through the air barely missing the creature as it twists away drawing her closer to its body as if to protect her.

Brittany covers her head with her arms cowering in its huge hand as more bullets rip through the air flying past her in the blink of an eye, then its running and she's transferred to its mouth, Brittany screams in disgust and fear struggling to move in her cage of teeth, "No! Leave me alone! Let me go!" she cries clawing wildly at its gums and lips with no success, something is chasing them, she can faintly hear the soft clacking off boots against the concrete behind, she shifts trying to see and giving up on escaping at the moment, but all she can see is the demon's sides as it pushes forward on all fours it's long lanky legs easily carrying it further and further away from the school, her sisters, and Alvin where ever he might be.

* * *

><p>When had she fallen asleep? She jerks awake half expecting to slam her head against a sharp tooth or the roof of the demon's mouth, instead she's sitting up free with something warm at her back.<p>

Brittany peers back and nearly screams in shock, the creature is curled around her, its tail laying across her body like a blanket even though it's nothing more than bones, its head is right by her hind paws and she's surprised at how flexible it is, being able to curl itself this tightly around to create a nest out of its body for her.

She stares at its sleeping face eyes wide as they scan its features which were hidden in shadow the night before, its muzzle is kind of shorter than she thought and its ears are wider too giving it a cute sort of puppy like quality, its nose isn't black but a dark rosy pink reminding Brittany of Alvin's nose, a pained pang stabs at her heart making her gasp for air in shock at the powerful sudden emotion.

The creature stirs as if hearing her startled gasp, its human like paws curling under its chin acting like its pillow, Brittany can vaguely see dried blood on its chest and the grass beneath them, the flames dancing on its skin is a sort of dark brick color with specks of gold, black, and yellow.

She reaches out curiously and runs a paw through the dancing heat amazed when it softly plays about her fingers sliding off her skin like water and leaving behind a glossy sheen to her fur, she grins and begins to play with the flames trying to capture some in her palms unaware of the large eyes watching her innocently, the bony tail around her drumming in contentment.

"….Nice….," Brittany yelps at the deep purr quickly snapping her paws back and crushing them against her chest, "…..Why….stop?" it questions large oval eyes peering at her with a soft confusion, hurt playing amongst the shades of dark liquid yellow.

Brittany glares at him, she assumes its male, "Are you male or female?" she questions ignoring its question, it blinks and she watches as an invisible brow is raised curiously before a gruff snort kind of like a laugh bubbles in its chest, "….Male…who…..were….you calling for?" it manages to wheeze out.

"A friend, Alvin he's a chipmunk like me, what are you?" Brittany asks her paws returning to playing with the fire dancing on its body, "…Dangerous….should be dead," she frowns eyes studying its sudden dark expression its eyes glazed over with hatred at its own existence.

"Why?" it shakes its head, "My turn," it states without wheezing, its voice starting to sound somewhat like a young human's, "What happened? To Alvin?" it stares intently at her frightening her with the harp yellows of its eyes.

"He was shot, by whom or what I have no idea, so were his brothers then suddenly he began to…..change," Brittany mumbles frowning at the flames.

"Change….,"

"What happened to my sisters?"

He sniffs licking his paw and for a moment Brittany is afraid he's grown bored, "They're safe, probably just as confused as you, as am I," Brittany silently gasps at the intelligence the demon holds, "How come you're talking so clearly now?"

He snorts, another laugh, "My turn, what happened after he began to change?" Brittany pouts but answers, "We ran and when we turned back around all three of them were gone, we searched for them but couldn't find them, that's when you took me," she can't help but snap the last bit showing she didn't like this one bit.

"I gained the English language from the dead teen; I gained more regular speech patterns from you, being in close proximity with you,"

"You killed him?" she whispers stiffening her paws freezing, "He was already dead, shot too,"

"So the boys, are dead?"

"No, not yet, not dead, hurting, but not dead,"

"How do you know?"

"My turn,"

"Please, tell me how you know! Do you know where they are, where Alvin is?"

"Yes, I know where he is,"

"How, how do you know?" she can't help it, she grasps the flames firmly in her paws only to have them flicker out between her fingers.

"I know," he says simply, "That's not a real answer,"

"You never let me ask you another question, do you care for him? For Alvin?" its voice grows soft, almost shy, "Yes, he's my partner and friend, I'm scared for him, I don't want him to die not after everything they've been through, they didn't even get to see their mom," Brittany admits leaning her forehead against his side closing her eyes at the burning of frustrated tears pricking at the back of them.

He softly caresses her back startling her to attention she suddenly realizes his rapid heartbeat and rigid breathing, "What's wrong?" she questions lurching up to study his face.

"N-nothing," he gasps eyes fluttering close with a soft sigh, he had fallen asleep, Brittany sighs and lies back against his flank peering around at their surroundings, her heart skips a beat, they're in the same place that Alvin had taken her using his demon powers.

* * *

><p><strong>Too lazy and tired to go back and rewrite this, for some reason it seems like I'm drained of energy and for the past few days every time I'm on the computer my demon kitty is sitting on my lap O.o could it be that she is taking my energy?<strong>

**Maybe black cats have powers like everyone says!**

**Review time, yeah review time, review time, yeah! **

_**MM15**_


	22. Stop this monster

_**Demons surrounding**_

_**Chaos abounding**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**Tonight, blood shall spill**_

_**All around us, the graves shall fill**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**The moon is high**_

_**Bloody stars fill the sky**_

_**Hell's gates will fall apart**_

_**Tonight we fight and we shall say**_

_**"DHA, tonight we slay!"**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

* * *

><p>"You did a good job," a warm paw rests on his neck jerking the strange creature awake from his nap, yellow eyes falling the Chipette circling him peering at the other Chipette curled up a sleep within the safety of his body.<p>

"She totally fell for it, you were right when you said she has a soft spot for demons," the creature snickers his body beginning to flicker and shrink until Kash stood in its place grinning ear to ear, a dark glowing aura sounding his chipmunk form.

The Chipette smiles looming over Brittany who has yet to awaken, too emotionally drained, "You and the brothers will pay for ruining my life, you see I have a deal with a certain someone, bring you, your sisters, and those stupid half breeds in and I can deal out any torture I want so long as I don't kill you, and then I'll be safe out of harm's way as the city crumbles into nothing, and then the world will be next," she giggles at the mere thought of the plan unfolding before her.

"Kat, are we going to bring her to the others?" Kash questions curiously watching his master study the sleeping Chipette, "Yes, but wake her up first, I want to see what happens," at this Kash rears his leg back then sends it flying, his hind paw burying itself into Brittany's abdomen.

Kat's once cheerful caramel eyes glint darkly in amusement listening to the Chipette at her feet gag in shock jerking upward heaving heavily, trying in vain to retrieve the air so cruelly forced from her lungs.

Brittany squints in pain clutching her aching stomach and gasping heavily before feeling the strong hatred surrounding her like a heavy blanket, lifting her gaze up from the ground she stares in shock at the two calico colored rodents before her, or a Doppelganger chipmunk and a Chipette.

"Kat, Kash? W-what are you doing here, where's that thing?" Brittany staggers to her hind paws, a fist suddenly smashes into her jaw knocking back a pace; she sways caught off guard as blood pools in her mouth from where her teeth had cut into her tongue.

Kat laughs softly amazed at how it felt to have flesh meet flesh, and the power she wields over the auburn furred Chipette whose electric blue eyes are now trained on her pure fury swimming amongst the bright blue, "You rat," Brittany's fist rockets upward right into Kat's little nose, the impact sending her sprawling onto the grass blood quickly leaking out from her nostrils and over her bruising lips her nose already beginning to swell, Kash steps back not bothering to help Kat up, she didn't ask anyways.

Kat's nose and mouth burn but she shoves herself upright sending both paws into Brittany's shoulders but the Chipette stands firm and sends another sickening blow to the caramel eyed Chipette this time aiming at her eye, "Kash! Get her!" Kat cries quickly staggering back tears building up in her eyes as she holds her wounded one, "You wimp! What the heck was that for! What did I ever do to you?" Kash shakes his head at the two females, who knew they could be so violet?

The Doppelganger suddenly rams his knee up into Brittany's stomach, her pupils dilate to small pinpricks her eyes rolling into the back of her head she slumps forehead, Kash catches her and slings her limp body up over one shoulder turning back to his master waiting for further instructions.

Kat sniffs twitching in disgust as she feels her own blood trickle down the back of her thought, "Take her to the others, I'll catch up," she grumbles wiping her bloody face onto her shirt sleeve, Kash nods before turning and walking off into the cover of trees quickly disappearing amongst the vast leaves and shadows.

Kat swears under her breath wincing every time she lightly touches her face knowing she'd be a bruised bloody mess if she doesn't get some medicine soon, she sighs and tucks her knees up to her chest as a bush rustles, "Kash?" her ears perk up caramel eyes searching the branches.

A low amused laugh makes her breath catch; "Try again," a voice hums deeply echoing around her, she whips her head around catching the faint glimmer of a figure stalking her, dancing across the trees' leaves.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Kat demands staggering to her hind paws trying to hide the fear consuming her body, "If you say so," unbearable heat licks at her backside and she whips around eyes widening in horror as a scream rips up her throat, just as two paws swiftly grab hold of her neck, her scream dies as her neck bone easily pushes through her skin and her caramel eyes tinted with hatred become nothing but flimsy portals to a no longer living soul.

"Filthy, letting yourself be tainted by such a foul sin it's a shame really, you could've avoided this if you hadn't of hurt them, such a terrible shame really," the figure purrs as a light blue ball of energy seeps out of Kat's chest, "Filthy shame," a long black tongue coils fast around the soul dragging it past jagged rows of teeth and down a rusty scented throat.

Kat's limp form hits the earth her eyes forever stained with their last image, her mouth slack in her last words, such a shame.

* * *

><p>Brittany coughs waking up to a sharp pain in her stomach and chest, she's laying down in the bottom of a hunters trap, "Brittany!" Jeanette and Eleanor's worried faces fill her vision, her younger sisters looming over her making sure she's ok.<p>

"They got you too?" Brittany mumbles pushing herself up using her elbows; the younger Chipettes immediately move to help her, "The two from Shadow Pythons?" Eleanor questions as Brittany stands wincing against her bodies objections.

Brittany turns eyes wide at the news, "What? No, I meant Kash and Kat; two members from Shadow Pythons got you?" Jeanette and Eleanor nod looking at her confused, "What's going on?" Jeanette mumbles helplessly, she hates not knowing things.

"I'll tell you," the three sisters jump turning to look at a ash furred munk leaning against the door of the trap peeling an apple with a pocket knife, it's the same chipmunk from the garden, Brittany realizes narrowing her electric blue eyes darkly.

Bright topaz eyes gleam behind the same raven mask hiding most of his face, "You see, there's an Overlord living under the city, don't ask me for how long because I don't know that much, but he's hungry for souls and power, what demon wouldn't be right? So he's going to kill off everyone and thing in the city and move on, he plans on taking out the whole world but for that to happen he needs you three and your partners," the munk explains, he has a thick cocky attitude reminding the girls of an overly confident football player.

Brittany peers around him spotting the white furred Chipette too, she's sitting near a flickering dark fire talking to someone in the flames, they're mages, and they have magic powers just like them, "Why are you doing this?" Eleanor asks her voice trembling despite her tough exterior.

"Power of course, plus we don't want to be on the menu," the munk smirks, "Why do you need us exactly?" Brittany asks electric blue eyes gouging into his topaz ones, "You're really dense aren't you? You three are decedents of a rare race of chipmunks, a powerful group that could rule over even the five overlords, your meek Demon Tamer magic isn't even scraping the top, you can use your demon's powers for yourselves, call them to you at will from anywhere! You're practically invincible due to your bonds with them, they'd risk their lives for you and he needs this power, to control the over Five and maybe even Death himself,"

"Puck, stop telling them everything!" the Chipette shouts glaring with deep liquid black eyes at him, the munk snorts and bites into his peeled apple, "Who's going to make me huh Plum?" the Chipettes snicker at her name making the Chipette huff in annoyance and turn her attention back to the flames.

Puck sticks his tongue out at her back and glances at the Chipettes, "So we're sacrifices?" Brittany asks earning a swift nod from the munk before he wanders over to where Kash is staring off into the trees looking slightly pale and disoriented.

"I don't want to be a sacrifice," Jeanette whispers violet eyes wide with fear, "That'd be a waste; don't scream," what's with people sneaking up on them?

They turn and muffle startled gasps, Simon grins cheekily at them flashing rows of razor sharp teeth, "Sorry if my appearance isn't all that appealing, you can blame a very curious group," Simon says dark pupil-less blue eyes glinting humorlessly as he begins to wiggle himself between the bars, his body twisting inhumanly as he squeezes into the cage.

Dark blue scales decorate his short snout muzzle his nose had turned into two simple nostrils like a lizards', heavy black spikes adorn his elbows and travel the length of his back, his tail drags heavily against the cold metal floor as he moves towards the front sharp eyes locking onto the small group of three now facing the fire.

"Where are Alvin and Theodore?" Jeanette questions her partner, his ear twitches and he glances back at her, "Theodore's right there," Simon nods at the back of the cage, sure enough a mutated Theodore is busy gnawing through the bars as if made of candy, he has the same sharp teeth and pupil-less eyes, however he has two extra eyes and a heavy axe shaped tip on his tail which looks like it's nothing but bones, he blinks his four eyes and blushes still the same old Theodore.

"I sensed Alvin earlier…," Simon trails off suddenly looking pale, "What's wrong?" Brittany whispers worriedly, "He's not exactly like us, he's different, almost fully demon, I knew I should've kept a better eye on him, he's got too much of Dad's blood," Simon mutters a cold sweat beading on his muzzle, "He killed Kat," he whimpers softly.

"He killed Kat? Why?" Eleanor squeaks in shock lightly biting her knuckles in horror, "She hurt me," everyone turns their attention to Brittany who's gaze is focused on her hind paws, "He somehow bonded with me, his demon side, that must've set him off along with the bullet," Simon nods in understanding, Jeanette's eyes lit up and she looks to Brittany.

"Call him," she advises looking a little eager, "What?" Jeanette sighs at her sister's slowness, "Call him using your mind or something, you heard what Puck said, we have Demon Tamer blood, try it," Jeanette says simply.

Frowning Brittany sighs and closes her eyes focusing intently on the world around her, ignoring the wavelengths of her sisters, the brothers, and the three lingering about the fire, she casts her net of magic outward searching for something she barely knows anything about.

_Alvin, please, come to me your brothers are here and they're worried. They know you killed Kat._

She waits feeling extremely stupid as she holds her breath daring not to make a sound as she listens.

_**She's dead what does it matter now? I'm coming and I'm going to tear Kash limb from limb that no good for nothing spineless demon! **_

Brittany cringes biting into her bottom lip and slamming her paws over her ears as the deep voice vibrates inside her head and ears raising Goosebumps along her skin, "He's coming and he's really mad," Brittany explains looking worriedly to Simon just as a soft snap echoes behind them.

Theodore spits the bar out and motions for them to slip out of the small hole, "We're sorry we have to do it this way, our magic isn't exactly at full force and neither is our strength, we used all of it to heal ourselves," Theodore explains shamefully as he helps the sisters out, "Don't worry, our magic isn't useful at the moment either," Eleanor chirps grinning happily at her partner and friend who smiles back softly.

"He's here," Simon ushers Brittany quickly out of the cage scrambling after her just as a sickeningly powerful wavelength slams into them the girls gasp in shock at the energy and power behind it as a figure steps out into the small camp sight the grass begins to wilt suddenly catching on fire as the figure moves closer the planet life withering unable to take the magnitude of its wavelengths.

His face is hidden by blood caked bangs the only thing visible is his shark tooth grin, his arms hang limp as his sides his fingers laded with five thick black claws dripping a black acid, his fur flickers and they realize he's covered in a thick blanket of flames that singe the ground as he passes a long thickly scaled tail swinging back and forth, the bat wings have changed to a more lizard like quality and his snout is long and covered in scales at surround his hidden eyes as well, they also cover his arms up to his shoulder where they stop.

Puck, Plum, and Kash stand as one taking a few steps backward their fear cascading off them in waves as the chipmunk slowly makes his way closer, "Kash…..come here," he raises a paw beckoning the lesser demon forward, Kash's body trembles tears clouding his eyes as his paws move of their own accord, "No, no, please! Kat made me do it! I didn't want to please!" Kash hits the ground on his knees shaking violently with fear.

"Don't watch," Simon whispers although that's all he says giving them a warning before the storm hits, if it's even possible Alvin's grin grows as blood suddenly begins to seep from Kash's skin, the Doppelganger shrieks trying in vain to stop the bleeding but the more the flounders the faster it pours staining his calico fur swiftly in a dark crimson.

"Please! Please stop!" Kash cries, the blood stops, "Fine, something else then," Alvin laughs, Kash yells out in protest just before his entire body explodes, blood splatters the plants and ground, along with Alvin who's dark black tongue sneaks out to lick the liquid off his cheek chuckling in dark amusement at the spot where the two Shadow Python were just standing, those cowards fled, oh well he'll have some more fun later, with that in mind he turns his attention to the others.

"Such a shame isn't it?" he questions peering down at his paw which he clenches into a fist, "Death is so sudden, so cruel huh?" he rocks back and forth giggling madly as he buries his claws into his scalp, "A shame," he coos.

"A-Alvin, snap out of it," Simon inches around the hunter's trap, Alvin's head jerks up and Simon nearly collapses sucking in a sharp breath.

Blood trails like tears down Alvin's cheeks from empty eye sockets, "What?" the munk questions staggering almost drunkenly, "You're scared of me, my own brother scared of me, shame, all of it is just one big disappointment," he pitches forward his knees snapping against the ground a ragged breath scraping up his throat.

"Alvin," Simon whispers with pity just before his eyes roll into the back of his head and he crumples to the ground without a single sound, Theodore falls over as well laying completely still on the earth, Alvin's laughter erupts in the air as he holds his head in his paws, "It's starting! The damn manic did it, it's starting," he cries more blood pouring down his cheeks.

Brittany scrambles swiftly towards him grabbing his shoulder swiftly, "Who, who's trying to destroy the city? Who's doing this! What's begun?" Brittany shakes him swiftly tears burning in her eyes as the empty sockets vanish being replaced by his golden orbs, she hiccups softly at the sight of the wavering fear, guilty laded gaze of her partner, "D-Dad," he whimpers the blood turning into tears his mouth turning down into a deep frown pain quickly masking the humor once covering his face.

"Dad's destroying the world,"

* * *

><p><strong>End scene! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Review please!**

_**MM15**_


	23. Eve's house

_**Demons surrounding**_

_**Chaos abounding**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**Tonight, blood shall spill**_

_**All around us, the graves shall fill**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

_**The moon is high**_

_**Bloody stars fill the sky**_

_**Hell's gates will fall apart**_

_**Tonight we fight and we shall say**_

_**"DHA, tonight we slay!"**_

_**Hear the demon's howl**_

_**Hell's creatures on the prowl**_

_**Twisted hearts and evil souls**_

_**Come with us and take control**_

* * *

><p>His whole body aches, protesting as he blinks his eyes open slowly, the whole room blurs out of focus and he reaches up feeling his face for his glasses, "Oh sorry," a familiar voice squeaks, he feels them slip his glasses onto his face and the room becomes clear.<p>

He turns his head blinking against the soft glow of a lamp, Jeanette smiles softly at him in the dim lightening, "Are you ok? Do you need anything?" she questions shyly.

"Water would be nice," Simon grunts pushing himself up, Jeanette nods and stands to retrieve his polite request.

"Simon? What happened where are we?" said chipmunk turns his attention to his younger brother slowly pushing himself up while resting a paw on his temple in hopes of keeping an annoying headache at bay.

"I don't know Theo," Simon answers seemingly confused at the moment, "We're at my house!" the two brothers jump in alarm whipping around to see a cheerful Eve standing in the doorway Jeanette standing behind her with a tray of food and water, in Eve's own paws is another tray.

The two Chipettes walk into the room and each hand a chipmunk a tray, "You passed out after rescuing us, so we called Eve and the others and got them to evacuate everyone out of the school and the city, Eve's house is the only one just outside it," Jeanette explains as Simon practically inhales the water, "Oh, that's good, I hope Dad won't destroy the city looking for human souls, if there's not any there, he'll lose it," Simon mutters with a sigh, he never knew his father but their Mom would sometimes tell them that he had a temper and when you pushed him to it he could be very dangerous even if he doesn't mean to be.

"Don't worry my Dad's on it, it took some convincing but when I pointed out that if Astaroth manages to actually kill all those people he'd have a boat load of paperwork," Eve grins earning confused looks from the other three rodents in the room, "Astaroth?" Simon questions, Eve merely blinks blankly at his tone.

"Yeah you didn't know your Dad's demon name? Did you also know that he's part of the Lost Three? So is my Dad but I guess he can't be considered 'Lost' per-say, but the demons in that category are the bosses of everyone else, like a government or something, there's the main guys who have other guys doing their dirty work and so on with the Five," Eve explains not really understanding the ranks herself but knowing enough to know that you don't want to cross a Lost Three.

"So how long have we been out?" Theodore asks softly from his bed, "A few hours at the most, maybe three," Jeanette answers just as a soft knock draws everyone's attention to the door, Alvin beams at his younger siblings and walks inside.

"Look who's risen from the ashes," he grins cheekily as he gives Theodore a noggie making the younger rodent laugh and squirm in his hold, "You're back to normal too," Simon states noticing that their once odd appearances seemed to have vanished.

Alvin nods, "Yeah thank goodness, it messed with my good looks," he smirks flashing two canines in response, "Alvin!" Brittany storms into the room looking pretty angry at the munk, "You're hurt, you should be resting," she scolds glaring at him, Alvin shrugs his shoulders in response.

"I'm not that bad, besides its boring, we're going to be stuck here until this whole thing blows over, you expect me to be coped up in a room in bed? Yeah right," he chuckles earning a heavy sigh from Brittany as she rolls her eyes, "Fine, but if you collapse I'm not dragging your sorry butt back to bed," with that Brittany turns about to walk off but she turns and glances over her shoulder flashing cheery smiles at the two youngest brothers, "Glad to see you're both up, get better soon," she says before vanishing back down the hall.

"I swear she's like a wife," Alvin grumbles earning glares from the two Chipettes in the room, "If she was you'd be grateful," Eve growls darkly, Jeanette nodding in response.

Alvin gulps and hides himself behind Theodore's pillow, "O-of course," he chuckles nervously, a loud crash suddenly sounds from somewhere else within the house.

"T.J!"

"Hey it's not my fault, Xander bumped into me!"

"You always blame me, why not Max?"

"Hey!"

"This is why we have separate dorms! You boys break everything!"

"Alexis this is between men!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

More crashes followed by screams fill the house, "I swear if they break any of my dolls I'll string them up by their toes," Eve mumbles darkly as she stands and exits leaving behind four frightened rodents.

* * *

><p>Alvin rolls over burying himself deeper within the pure black sheets of the huge bed; he had stumbled upon the dark skull decorated room a few minutes earlier and decided that the dark curtained bed would be a perfect place to rest so he did.<p>

The room is pretty big with a huge closet filled with different assorted weapons, a window on the right side of the room barely lets in any light, the dark cobweb curtains blocking out most of it skull wallpaper adorns the walls and a few dark wooden dressers hold clothing and such, a flat screen TV is mounted on the wall opposite the bed.

Unfortunately for the snoozing munk, his partner is peering into every room her tail lashing back and forth with fierce anger and annoyance her clothes dripping wet, "Alvin, you shouldn't have done that, I'll kill you," she hisses between chattering teeth just as Eve brushes by, the skeletonmunk stops and glances back at her.

"Why are you wet?" Eve questions grinning despite her friends' heated glare, "Alvin pushed me into your creepy little pond, I think you have leeches in there," Brittany grumbles remembering how T.J and Rose had to pull them off laughing as she screamed in disgust at the black creatures.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Eve laughs opening up a black door, suddenly she screams in rage and rockets inside, "ALVIN!" Brittany bounds inside the room watching in shock and amusement as said chipmunk is torn off the mattress yelling in alarm before being crushed to the ground underneath a sharp clawed foot, Alvin squirms whimpering.

"I'm sorry Eve! I didn't know this was your room, please don't kill me!" he wails holding his paws in a praying fashion and craning his neck to try and give Eve his best puppy dog look, Eve simply increases the pressure making him wheeze as the air is forced out of his lungs.

Brittany sighs knowing she'd have to step in if she doesn't want Death's kid killing her partner, "Hey Eve I'm sure he didn't know," she says walking over to the two, Alvin smiles up at her, "I knew you'd understand!" he cries.

"Oh I'm only saving you so I can kill you myself, did you know that pond had leeches in it?" a evil sinister grin spreads across Brittany's face, "Wonder what demons fear most huh?" she questions herself.

"My house is actually looking kind of dusty, and sense you decided to invade my personal space why don't Brittany and I decide on a punishment," Eve exchanges a sly look with said auburn furred Chipette, Alvin whimpers at this exchange cowering against the dark dusty carpet as if he'll make himself disappear.

"I think I have an idea," Brittany smirks only adding into the russet furred munks fear.

* * *

><p>Skylar peers away from the TV, her ruby eyes widen and her mouth drops open in shock revealing her white fangs, "WHAT!" she shrieks before collapsing in a ball of laughing red fur, everyone turns their attention to the person who made the vampire rodent collapse with laughter.<p>

Standing fuming in the kitchen is Alvin. Dressed. As. A. Maid.

That's when everyone else loses it, dropping everything they were doing or watching to laugh at the half breed dressed in a white and black uniform muttering curse words under his breath as he works on the dishes in the sink ignoring the laughter from his friends and focusing on getting the house work done so he can freaking get out of the stupid outfit!

"I…t-think….I'm d-dying," T.J wheezes trying to hold make more laughs, Xander wipes his eyes trying to suppress his chuckles so he can speak, Simon is failing miserably to contain his laughs and is full blown howling into his paws, Theodore is banging a paw against the kitchen contour almost unable to stand up.

Alvin tugs at the skirt annoyed to heck, how can girls wear these stupid things! They barely fit! "Having fun?" he growls darkly fixing liquid gold eyes on his partner biting her bottom lip trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh shut up, I know you are," Alvin snickers darkly, Brittany blushes and suddenly he has a face full of rag, "That just gave you another hour," she chides walking off, Alvin growls and rips it off just in time to see her walking off.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Long white fingers drum against the arm of a black high backed chair, "Astaroth you stupid boy, can't you see through your rage what you're doing to your boys' home?" a deep masculine voice sighs.

A tall lanky skeleton is dressed neatly in a dark pinstripe suit, a bat supplying the role of his bow tie, a frown is etched onto the skeleton's face empty sockets trained on the glowing orb in front of him, inside is the image of his second in command searching above him for the mortals living within the city.

Death or the Grim Reaper runs a bony hand over his face with a heavy tired sigh, his daughter, Eve Reaper, lives in the city also but is currently living in their old summer home with her friends a safe distance from the city, she came to him earlier pleading and pointing out that it'd be best to stop Astaroth before things get too out of control.

The demon overlord casts a quick glance at the stacks of papers adorning his never occupied desk behind him, he imagines it three times as worse and makes up his mind, and he'll confront Astaroth, and take one of his lives if he has too.

With this thought in mind the overlord stands gracefully a wide grin adorning his pure white face, "Alright Astaroth, you asked for it,"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry everyone! I thought that this chapter would surely be longer but I guess I was wrong huh? Oh well I just wanted to add some humor mostly, plus I guess this chapter will just be a filler for the grand battle between the Grim Reaper and Astaroth which should be taking place in the next chapter.<strong>

**I also want to thank Skylar.S for standing up to 'Eww' or whatever the heck his/her name is, and don't worry guys, that person can't affect me and I won't stop writing any time soon! And you have no right 'Eww' to say all those stupid useless things about the amazing author's and readers here! Understand? You only made yourself look small got it and I can give a rat's a** if you can care less cause guess what? I bet this is really annoying you huh? How does it feel to be ganged up on, not so nice to be the one receiving the foul words, I hope you realize that saying those things doesn't make you all big and mighty, please don't take it out on anyone else here either, if anything you shouldn't be here if you dislike it here, no one forced you on this site, so please leave everyone alone and move onto a site you actually enjoy.**

**Sorry everyone! I had to get that off my chest! No one talks about the people here on FanFiction like that especially in a review for my story, if you really hate my story then just say that, you don't have to add in everyone else.**

**Ok I think that's enough ranting and anger for the night, once again I apologize for that, I'm sure you guys don't want to read that crap or get involved but thanks to the ones who stood up.**

**The next chapter will be truly epic, and this story is winding up to a close.**

**Thanks again to everyone! And sorry for the skips -.-**

_**MM15**_


	24. Author Note

**Author's Note:**

_***throws confetti in the air and blows an annoying whistle* **_**this story is wrapping to a close FAST! I mean maybe one or two more chapters AT THE MOST, and I have no idea if I'll make a sequel but it's looking like a high possibility.**

**You're probably wondering why I'm doing an A/N instead of the theme song huh? Well I just wanted to thank ALL of you amazing, kick butt people for not only reading this story and reviewing in the first place, but standing up to that idiot who reviewed a day or two ago (I'm sure you know who) hopefully we won't see hind nor tail of he/she/it EVER again, man what a downer huh?**

**I also wanted to say that I have semester finals next week and that's my LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL which means SUMMMMMER!**

**I also wanted to see your opinions on whether or not I should even do a sequel, of course if I leave it off at a cliff hanger I'll have to, well I guess not, we read **_**Animal Farm **_**in my class and it left off in like the middle of a freaking sentence, that annoyed me, it was actually pretty good.**

**Off topic, any who so it's up to you guys, should I make a sequel? Should I just start a new story? Please review and I'll get back to you in a day or two with the next chapter with an EPIC battle in store!**

_**MM15**_


	25. He's here

**Author's Note:**

**Crap another author's note! I've decided that sense this story's coming to a close I'll go ahead and take over the top of the page, sorry theme song! **

**So far it looks like you all want a sequel, and thus I shall give you a sequel! Just I have no idea when I'll start it after then one ends, might be a day, a week, probably a week at the most. Also I plan on still using your OCs so I doubt I'll need any new ones.**

**Any who thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing if it weren't for you peoples I never would've stayed with the story! **

**Read on.**

* * *

><p>Within the depths of the earth lays a grand decaying structure, hundreds of demons mill about its base looking rather busy. Within the walls of the building in a massive ball room in five huge stone thrones sits five massive strange unearthly beings.<p>

Sitting upon the biggest and most grand throne is the highest demon of the five currently taking refuge in the room Chaos, a terrifying flaming skeleton dressed elegantly in a samurai suit of armor, at his side is a massive sword sheathed and waiting for battle.

Sitting to his right is the second highest demon, a large bulky man dressed in a deep blue shirt with dark pants, his head however isn't that of a man, but a full bodied octopus, its gray tentacles curled about each other forming a neat slimy beard laying on the man's chest, he is none other than Damnation, protruding from the Overlords back are two giant bat-like wings, his hands resting in his lap are webbed with long claws acting like fingernails.

To Chaos' left is a fat pig like creature dressed rather neatly in an old green suit, the front has dribbles of saliva and food that had fallen from its messy snout filled with sharp jagged teeth, his chair is the widest accustom to his heavy weight, his name matches his appearance, the pig like demon is known as Greed, becoming fat over the years as humans have grown more greedy for new things and knowledge.

Lounging back against his chairs back beside Greed is a human like dog, vaguely resembling a lean werewolf; its fur is a bright brilliant flame hunger to devour and burn anyone and anything that draws close, it's the only Overlord that doesn't wear clothes, long sharp fangs protrude from his lips showing even when his muzzle is closed, cold unfeeling coal black eyes sharply keep track of the others as if he doesn't trust them as far as he can throw them, Sin is the father of all Hell Hounds.

Last in the group is a stunning elegant woman, perched lightly in her own throne beside Damnation, long dark locks tumbling about her small frame, her appearance has changed drastically over the years due to man kinds different views of beauty, she's perfectly flawless liquid green eyes easily able to capture any mortal man's heart, she's proudly known as Lust.

"This is going to be a close one; I wonder if old Death can handle Astaroth, he's grown strong since his mortal form died," Chaos' thick growling ruff voice sounding filled with rage as his empty sockets scan the other Overlords curiously.

"I doubt Death will be defeated, he's Death after all," Damnation points out large oval eyes half open, Greed snorts heavily and yawns, "Astaroth is far more powerful," the pig points out confidently.

"What are you going to start placing bets?" Lust's voice fills the air like melted honey, thick yet sweet, "Why not?" Sin barks eyes gleaming with a cold humor, "I'm running low on money, now Greed don't be a hog either," the huge Hell Hound howls in amusement at his own joke.

Chaos shakes his head thin lips pulled in a sideways snicker, "If you want to place bets I'm not one to be beaten," the Overlord growls out despite his cheeky grin.

"You're all foolish at the worst times," Damnation chuckles, Lust simply watches the four males with a soft frown marring her perfect features, her lover and daughter's lives are at risk, even though Death is more concerned about Eve than anything, not even taking into consideration his aging body which is much more fragile than it used to be.

She suddenly remembers the boys, the sons of Astaroth, the ones destined to save them, yet destroy them, ones that have been so tainted in their childhood that the stains have reached their very souls, they're ticking time bombs, there's no telling when they'll go off.

* * *

><p>Brittany frowns ears twitching to try and catch the sound of her friend and partner which she had forced to wear a maid's outfit; well actually, he had gone through with it due to the fear of being beaten to a pulp by Eve.<p>

"Alvin?" Brittany calls electric blue eyes troubled when she receives no response, is he mad at her? She questions herself biting her bottom lip nervously at the thought.

The auburn furred chipette notices a door slightly ajar and timidly inches closer curiously reaching out a paw to push it open a little further, her gaze immediately lands on the dark silhouette standing near an open window, a soft breeze tickles her nose and plays with her bangs as she watches him, unsure whether to make her presence known or wait until he notices her.

Deciding to make the first move Brittany slinks inside easily stepping silently into the room, cautious electric blue eyes locked on the rodent leaning against the wall by the wide open window, the soft breeze carries the moist promise of rain and a hint of his bold natural scent that reminds her faintly of soft but present cologne.

He listens to her paws as they lightly fall against the carpet carrying her closer and closer to him, he turns and their eyes meet, her face open in surprise at being caught, her breath catching waiting for his reaction.

A slow easy smirk stretches across his face golden eyes lazily regarding her in the low light, "You can't sneak up on a regular chipmunk, let alone a demon chipmunk," he informs her easily.

She puffs out her cheeks and walks up to the window, peering out her eyes widen a fraction upon noting how high up they are, "Whoa," she takes a cautious step back resting a paw on the window sill a small smile on her face, Alvin snorts a laugh under his breath as she cranes her neck over the window sill again.

"So why did you come and find me?" Brittany blinks turning her attention to the chipmunk beside her, watching her evenly with nothing but curiosity in his eyes.

Brittany's shoulders move up in a half shrug, "I felt guilty about making you wear that, so I guess I came to say sorry,"

"You guess?"

Brittany huffs, "I'm sorry ok? That was mean, but funny so it's not as bad if everyone else got a laugh out of it," she points out quickly making Alvin arch an eyebrow.

He leans in close quickly invading her personal space, golden orbs smoldering into hers and she suddenly realizes the hints of copper and soft almost invisible glints of black, maybe some deep browns too, his breath mixes with hers fanning across her lips and cheeks causing Goosebumps to rise along her arms, he tilts his head like a curious puppy eyes wide and almost innocent if it weren't for the intense almost predatory gleam within his pupils, completely dominating the deep black.

"You're sorry," it wasn't a question, and she nods swiftly hoping he'd take the hint and back off, even though her heart is beating rapidly urging her closer, her mind panicking telling her to leave, fast.

He studies her closely, what had caused him to lean in this close was pure curiosity, does she feel the same urge to protect like he does her? To always make sure the other is happy and safe? Does she crave to hold him like he does her? No, she can't, she doesn't, after all how can she care for something that has the blood of a monster she's only known how to kill, not love.

Love? Does he love her? Is this why he's stayed so close, the reason he didn't want to leave the protected city and move on like all the other times before, stay a week at the most, eat, rest, and move on. This time was different, she's different, the thick headedness he sees in himself, to protect her siblings, to always state her opinion, to stand in front of demons even if she doesn't stand a chance, and to not want to play damsel in distress the whole time.

Brittany barely breathes as he moves even closer, eyes slowly closing just before she feels his hot mouth gently touch hers, she freezes, body locking in place not daring to move, her brain not registering the fact that his freaking lips are on hers!

However she's quickly jostled back to reality when he growls in frustration, his paws coiling fast around her head pulling her closer so there's nothing between them, her heart races trying to keep up with her emotions as her eyes flutter close and she responds, inching up onto her tip toes to try and meld their mouths closer together; his lips are burning, hot yet moist as his fingers knot themselves into her fur making her almost purr in pleasure as her own find the collar of his hoody clinging to him as if he might rip away any second.

He can't help but grin as she responds, eagerly clutching at his hoody to hold him in place, her mouth is soft and sweet, her breath gently tickling his nose, her sweet scent of blossom perfume and the faint lingering scent of chocolate making him light headed, suddenly she pulls back jerking him back, his eyes shoot open to see her flushed expression, panting, how long had they been kissing? Not more than a few seconds right?

"A-Alvin?" his heart sinks at the frightened confusion in her bright electric blue eyes, she doesn't understand, of course she wouldn't, he feels a tight pain in his chest and he hates it.

He quickly locks their lips once again wanting to drown the heart wrenching pain in her soft form and sweet scent, Brittany responds immediately her arms coiling around his neck this time, his own wrapping firmly around her waist as he works his tongue between her lips catching the Chipette off guard if only for a second before she timidly responds to his bold move.

Alvin purrs happily as her tongue cautiously rubs against his, he quickly begins to teach her, dominating her in a matter of seconds and stealing her breath with every hot puff of air that escapes his lips, his fingers dig into her back drawing a soft moan from the Chipette against him, his mind suddenly jumps to attention and he slowly withdraws holding her firmly against him.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" he gasps as her forehead rests against his, the fear quickly dominating the kiss laden haze, she buries her face in his neck her fingers knotting into his fur, "I'm scared, I-I don't think I can protect them," she whispers her throat tightening as she inhales his scent.

His paws begin to work soothing circles on her back, his chin resting on her head, "Britt, you're strong, don't think like that, we'll all make it trust me, I won't let anything happen to you, Simon and Theodore will make sure that nothing happens to Jeanette or Eleanor, I promise," he hushes.

"Why?" he shakes his head smiling softly, "I know they won't admit it, but I will, I-I think I love you,"

"You think?"

He chuckles as she pulls back to smile sweetly at him, "I love you, happy?"

"Hmmmmm, yeah," she laughs.

The earth suddenly rumbles, the sky exploding with a burst of bright blinding white light, the earth quakes beneath the house rattling the old frame as thunder booms overhead, heavy fast rain pounding like bullets against the roof, the cold liquid taking advantage of the open window and slamming inside.

Alvin swiftly lunges forward smashing the window closed, just as lightening tears across the now pitch black sky, illuminating his wide golden eyes dancing across his fiery russet fur, high-lightening the planes of his face, he turns just as thunder shakes the house again his wide eyes meeting his partners' in the dancing darkness, "I think Dad's here," he whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>I SUCK AT KISS SCENES! You may pelt me with cans, go on, do it! *mopes in a corner*<strong>

**I was planning to have some action in this chapter but it seems I've lied to myself, and I wanted it to be longer, but it seems my laziness has gotten the best of me, along with studying for stupid finals…..I swear on all that is furry there SHALL be action in the next chapter! *epic pose***

**So long, I'm going to go hide under my covers and wait for sleep.**

_**MM15**_


	26. The end

**Author's Note:**

**Hey look I'm back! I just now noticed the giant blue button at the bottom of the page, how long has that been there? Seriously it's freaking HUGE, kind of intimidating if I do say so myself.**

**Ok, so I'm going to try my hardest not to drag this chapter on and on but add as much detail as I can, I want this fight scene to be as epic as the one in **_**Avengers**_** which has inspired this fight and is truly epic in my opinion.**

**I've also started a poll on whether or not I should make a sequel, I have no idea how the poll thing works I think you can vote on my Profile page or something , I'm not that good with computers and such.**

**Also there will possibly be curse words, I know they'll be blood and I'm trying to put as much detail as I can into this chapter so it drag on and if it does please inform me in a review.**

**I shall not bore you with tells of my life! I do not and will never own the OCs nor Chipmunks or Chipettes but a girl can dream!**

**Read on you epic people, you.**

* * *

><p>The earth groans, complaining as a street of the hidden city is slowly pried open by long fingered hands, hot vapors rise from the bleach darkness within the earth, hollow sockets narrow at the sight as a long dark muzzle appears from the gap followed by a massive head and dark hungry eyes eating up the sight before him, the patchwork dragon heaves himself up standing tall and graceful on his hind legs like a human a wide smirk stretches his muzzle exposing rows of needle sharp teeth.<p>

Hard glossy black stone held together by dancing flames patch on and around his shoulders and hips, melting into the deep blood red scales protecting his body from harm, a tail of wild fire whips about behind him, thick and heavy like a dragons but unpredictable, his right hand is composed of molten rock, he has four arms, two in their original place, two more protrude from his side just above where his ribs end, the bottom left seems to flicker in and out of sight, made of shadows like that of a Remnant, the top right is that of an Anubian, long shaggy russet red fur starting at his elbow and ending at his shoulder, the bottom is like that of a Sluagh bare of any scales or fur and muscular. His right hind leg is covered in sleek dark red fur like a Hell Hound; his left is like a Fallen Angel, resembling a goat's leg, two giant demonic bat wings sprouting from his back just under his shoulder blades, able to span the length of at least two or three football fields.

"You've changed quiet a lot Astaroth, last time I saw you, you were taking the form of a mere rodent," Death notes leaning on the top of his scythe, a beautiful sharp blade of all the metals known and unknown to man-kind, the handle is sleek and polished until you can see your reflection in it, a large bat is painted in white across the length of the blade matching the Reaper's bow tie he adores so much, he has changed from his suit to a long black hooded robe, although he kept the bow on.

"You haven't," the dragon snorts in a soft growl a dark black tongue sneaking out to taste the air, whispers fill the air about the two powerful demons, whispers of lower demons hungrily awaiting the upcoming storm.

Thunder rumbles giving the earth a soft shake as lightening streaks across the blackened sky, the rain comes pelting everything beneath the sky, the two Overlords are unaffected however even as their clothes and skin are soaked through.

A small pack of Hell Hounds hungrily eye Death's robe licking their lips greedily at the thought of gnawing on his bones, they slowly begin to circle the Reaper their deep probing red orbs flashing in the light of the lightening that's flickering amongst the clouds, Astaroth smirks just two seconds before the Hell Hounds attack, flying through the air as one, teeth gleaming wetly in anticipation.

Death turns just as one's jaws clamp tightly about his arm, hot mouth burning swiftly through the fabric of his robe and blackening the bones that make up his arm, the Overlord flinches in pain, but the Hell Hound isn't on him long enough to sustain horrible injury, a blonde wolf slams into the Hell Hound knocking it free of Death's arm, the two hit the wet earth in a frenzy of teeth and fur, snarls and yelps filling the air as the two clash together, the other Hell Hounds don't get a chance to fall upon the Overlord, an arrow stops one dead in its tracks burying itself deeply between its eyes and ending its life. Another is engulfed by brilliant blue flames, its wails only lasting mere seconds before its body is eaten whole by the fire, another suddenly falls to pieces like those cartoon characters that get sliced up by some silly contraption only this was real and there was real blood.

Suddenly another wolf joins the frenzy, this one is a light brown color and has a small red flower over her right ear, she quickly aids the other wolf tearing the Hell Hounds to pieces and leaving their battered bodies lying about.

Shadows casted by buildings and hiding in alleyways spring to life, quickly forming into armored soldiers wielding heavy dripping black swords they charge into battle easily beheading the hounds, a small young Hound latches onto the ankles of bigger one's drawing their attention to her, giving the wolves time to rip their throats out with ease.

Within minutes the once strong pack of Hell Hounds lay in pools of blood scattered across the street, the two Overlords watching on in silence both taking in the sight before them, the attackers who by the looks of it are on Death's side turn to the two craning their necks to peer up at their faces feeling like mere ants next to the two.

The two wolves are engulfed in a soft white light their forms shrinking and seeming to fold in on themselves until two Chipettes stand in their place, the blonde wolf has changed into a blonde furred Chipette with emerald green eyes shielded by black rimmed glasses, her fur falls down a little past her shoulders and her bangs are swept to the left side of her forehead, she's dressed in a black hoodie with a dark violet colored skirt, she grins innocently despite the blood on her muzzle.

The other shape shifter Chipette has light brown fur that has a soft wavy quality to it and goes a little past her shoulders, a red flower adorns her right ear, her bangs are spread across her forehead, she's dressed in a mini magenta jack over a light pink shirt with a fuchsia heart printed on it, she also has a magenta skirt, dark brown eyes hold a soft sparkle that's taken a back seat to a cold glare directed at Astaroth.

The shadows near the two Chipette's paws begin to rise, melting together to form a chipmunk sized figure, the shadows then bead away revealing a tall dark brown munk, his left eye is a light shiny purple, the right is sharp intense blue, both blazing fiercely, ready for battle, he's dressed in a white hoodie with a golden fox head on the back.

From the shadows of the buildings walks out three Chipettes and a chipmunk, the small Hell Hound from earlier steps in line behind them.

The Chipette leading the small group is dressed in a black hoodie with a black and white dress under it along with a black bow about her middle, grey and black knee socks and covering her hind paws are red orange shoes, resting over her shoulder is a smaller version of Death's scythe only this one has a ribbon tied about its handle and the blade is a brilliant blue and small blue flames are painted under the ribbon, empty eyeless sockets train on the Grim Reaper, she also has short jet black hair that falls just above her shoulders and white fur.

The next chipette wields a samurai sword, she has light brown fur and shiny brown eyes, she's dressed in a yellow V-neck, orange skirt, and yellow flats adorn her hind paws, she balances the sword easily in her paws, obviously very skilled with the weapon.

The Chipmunk has dark russet fur and dark green eyes flecked with lighter specks of green, a bow is clamped firmly in one paw archer gloves adorning his paws, an arrow already notched into the string, more are safely tucked away in a pack strapped across his chest and resting on his back.

The Chipette closet to him has brilliant golden blonde fur and her hair is an ashy color with a few streaks of gold here and there, dark obsidian eyes look as if they could stare into your very soul, some ash floats about her form looking like soft snow, she's dress in all black making her golden fur appear even more brilliant, with her unnatural body heat she wears a black tank top and black skirt, hanging at her hip is a silver bladed sword with runes etched into the hilt.

Astaroth snorts at the sight as they all stand side by side before them, "What are you supposed to be?" the demon grunts obviously not impressed by their combat a minute ago, "We're students of DHA, Demon Hunters, and we're here to help my Dad, the Grim Reaper, I'm Eve Reaper and this is my home, I'll die protecting it just like my friends," the white furred Chipette states loudly keeping her chin up and sockets locked on Astaroth.

Various agreements rise up from the small group, the blonde chipette with emerald green eyes , also known as Alice, steps forward and links arms with Eve, Rose, the light brown Chipette with the red flower over her ear, steps forward and links her arm with Alice's, Alexis, the Chipette with shiny brown eyes and the samurai swords, links her right arm with Eve's left, Cynder, the golden furred Chipette, links hers with Alexis' and Xander, the dark brown munk, links arms with Cynder, T.J, the dark russet munk walks up to Rose's side and links arms with her, the Hell Hound pup stands behind them all, towering over their tiny yet strong line of bodies snarling darkly at Astaroth as if daring him to make a move towards her friends standing between him and their school, standing atop a small crest near the far west side of the city.

Death grins, "Eve, you're too stubborn aren't you?" he questions his daughter who smiles sweetly in response, "If I tell you to flee you'll simply stand there and wait for me to kick you out huh?" the Overlord questions, "Of course," Eve chirps simply tightening her hold on her friends who haven't flattered nor loosened their grip on each other.

"You are an impressively stupid bunch aren't you?" eight sets of eyes turn to glare at Astaroth just as the rain picks up harsher than before and the ground rattles moaning as thunder crashes overhead and the sound of various different feet fill the air, the dirty monster, the seven Demon Hunters and the Hell Hound turn to gaze either left or right as hundreds of different breeds of lower demons swarm the streets beginning to rampage towards them, Death's gaze catches Astaroth's and then they're gone, simply vanished into thin air, leaving the kids to handle the demons.

"NOW!" Eve yells, they all drop to the ground still holding onto each other's arms, Ember, the Hell Hound pup, lunges on top of them shielding their bodies easily, just as fire erupts down the street like a flood, it smashes against the buildings which catch fire easily, it washes over them the heat consuming them and trying to steal away their breath, the lower demons screech upon noticing the tidal waves of fire, but it's too late, the one's that aren't fireproof are quickly consumed, nothing left behind except maybe some ashes, the ones that are struggle against the force of the flames utterly confused as to how the fire can feel so solid.

"More fire!" Simon yells over the roar of flames, Max scrambles to get more of heated substance to the russet furred rodent perched on top of the library with is located at the end of the street where their friends are slowly being surrounded by demons, the flames suddenly die down a moment before Alvin inhales deeply, his little chest expanding almost comically, the flames of the fire Max and Theodore have been keeping alive and fed being slurped up into his mouth like noodles, the russet furred rodent swallows them in one single gulp before wiping his lips on the back of his paw and opening his mouth once again, brilliant black as night fire explodes forth, orange and red dancing amongst the dark flames, the force of the explosion escaping his body nearly sends Alvin rocketing backwards, if it weren't for his younger brother, Simon bracing his older sibling, laying two glowing blue paws on his back muttering quick breathy spells under his breath trying to keep the flames solid and keep their speed going while also using the wind to his advantage, by whipping the rain away even though the only damage it does is cause columns of steam to rise up into the dark sky making the once cool night humid.

Finally he can't do it any more, Alvin gasps doubling over sweat beading off of him and matting his fur eyes wide as he struggles to gain oxygen, "You ok?" Max holds out a water bottle kindly, the munk has dirty blond fur, bright spring green eyes and is dressed in a green hoodie, blue jeans, and blue sneakers with two green stripes running down the sides.

"T-thanks man," Alvin gasps taking the water from him, the plastic begins to melt away and just as Alvin is unscrewing the lid and tipping his head back to gulp down the liquid it breaks loose of the bottle and ends up all over his face, his brothers snort back laughter while Max chuckles openly.

Alvin sighs heavily and shoots the other munks glares all the while panting like a cat on a hot day, his mouth open revealing his canines but his tongue isn't dangling out the side of his mouth, steam rises off him from where the water made contact.

Theodore seems to remember their situation first, "Uh guys?" he gestures down to the street where their friends are fighting off and killing demon after demon.

"Let's go!" Max says.

* * *

><p>Brittany rocks her chair back and forth trying to free her paws, they just had to use chains instead of ropes, dammit they thought of everything, "I can't believe them! Tying us up here as if we couldn't handle it! Ugh I'm sooooo going to do bad things to that arrogant thick skulled selfish stupid munk!" Brittany screams earning annoyed bored looks from her younger siblings as her chair is suddenly tipped backwards and she comes face to face with an annoyed looking Alvin.<p>

"Oh crap! Don't do that! Set me back on all four legs Alvin! Why did you tie us up huh? I thought we were going to help, we aren't useless ya know! We can help just un-," Alvin cuts her off annoyed with her ranting and agitated with the growing war outside, Brittany squeaks in surprise as his lips fall upon hers greedily, this kiss is full of worry and anger, making it rough.

"We needed Astaroth to leave first, he would've used you three against us," Alvin says a second after breaking the kiss and setting Brittany's chair back onto four legs he gives the chains around her wrists a single tug and they clatter to the floor, her sisters staring at the two in shock unaware that Simon and Theodore had freed them and are also watching their older sibling with openly shocked looks.

Brittany sighs, "Sorry, it's just that everyone treats us like we're weak, none of us are that good with weapons and we've been pampered our whole life, so I guess in a way we're weaker than everyone else," Alvin rolls his eyes at this and helps her to her hind paws.

"Then now's the time to prove that you're not, to show everyone that you're just as strong as them, just as strong as I know you are," with this Alvin places a soft feather-light kiss on her nose making her blush.

The two notice their siblings at last, "Staring is rude," Alvin points out, they jerk to attention and ramble apologizes as they bustle out of the room, the earth quakes, lightening flashing across the sky.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"You're a coward Astaroth, waiting this long to challenge me? Your sons live here, they've made friends possibly mates even and you're going to take that all away from them for what? What is your reason for doing this?" Death questions holding his scythe in front of himself just in case the mix matched demon dragon doesn't pull a fast one.<p>

"I don't really consider them my sons any more, and I'm surprised they refer to me as their father, in this form I'm nothing but a monster I can't be the father they barely knew any more, I was only in that form due to a curse Insanity cast upon me, the only way to break it was to die and she killed me, she had placed that curse upon me and she had lifted it also, she truly deserves her name, I am doing this for my sons. They're in danger, and so is your daughter and her friends, I didn't want to destroy this city the city you built up, an illusion you made to keep you daughter safe! When are you going to tell her, and her friends? That none of those people, the humans the animals, buildings, everything is just an illusion you created, the school? Death I know why you did all this, I know why you trained those kids to become the killers they are; you're losing control of everything aren't you? The older you get the weaker the barrier between Hell and Heaven gets, you're in charge of keeping peace between the two and you're failing, Death old friend, I'm merely here to help, to show the kids the lie you've weaved before them, and to stop the real cause of all this,"

The skeleton's frame trembles a long fingered hand covering his mouth, suddenly laughter erupts from his lips, thunder booming over head in time with his hearty laughs, "You're smarter than I remembered Astaroth, there's no need to destroy my illusion and I'll gladly take your help, after all I hate losing and this is a game I can't afford to lose, I'll destroy it all but you must take the form of your mortal body, you'll be helping the kids, after all everything they know is going to be falling apart around them,"

* * *

><p>"How many are there!" T.J releases arrow after arrow, his paws nothing but blurs as he shoots down the demons scaling the walls of the burning buildings around them, Eve's scythe glides effortlessly through the skull of a Phantom, dark entities of condemned souls of murderers, "A lot," the Chipette answers with a laugh as Skylar suddenly appears at her side, the beautiful red furred vampire Chipette looking uneasy for some reason.<p>

"What's wrong Sky?" Rose questions in her wolf form, snapping at an Elemental that had wondered too close, "That," she answers gesturing to a handsome middle aged rodent slowly making his way towards them without a care in the world, the demons suddenly stop, turning to face the new chipmunk and parting like the Red Sea before him.

As he makes his way towards him the buildings begin to disappear, dissolving into nothing and being swept away by the harsh wind and rain, the street seems to crumble beneath his paws leaving nothing behind but wild grasses, a few buildings stretch into the form of trees and plants, he stops in front of them and the demons evaporate into thin air with a soft sighing sound.

All around the small group their town vanishes replaced by wild life and the distance sound of cars behind them, "Who are you?" Xander steps forward ignoring the rain pelting his face and the blood trickling down his cheeks.

"Eric, or Astaroth if you prefer, but I'd like you to just call me Eric," his golden eyes lock with Xander's as he extends a paw in greeting; the younger rodent hesitates, that's enough time.

A blur of russet slams into Eric/Astaroth smashing him into the wet earth, the rain has begun to lessen up, the clouds breaking apart to reveal thousands of specks of silver light, "What the hell is going on?" Alvin seethes his form soaked to the bone with rain and sweat paws clamped around the older rodent's throat.

Eric simply stares up at him, that's when they see the tears, "You've grown, you're much different than I thought you'd be," he chuckles the tears cascading silently down his cheeks, "Your Mom would be so proud," a shaky breath escapes Alvin's lips and his paws drop away from the other munk's neck, Eric slowly stands, Alvin copying him as if he were a puppet and Eric the puppet master, silent gasps ripple through the group as the Seville brothers and the Miller sisters walk up eyes landing on the two before them.

It was like they were twins, except Eric's fur has begun to gray around his muzzle and through his long bangs, his eyes also have hints of green amongst them and Alvin has the cut in his left ear, surprisingly Alvin is taller.

"Dad, but y-you died," Simon whispers, Theodore's cheeks are streaked with tears, the youngest rushes forward slamming into their only parent left and burying his face into the older munk's black shirt covered chest, "I missed you, we all did," Theodore whispers struggling to keep his voice even despite his body quivering with joy.

"What's going on, Dad," Alvin demands as Simon walks up to their father and reaches out laying a paw on his shoulder before crushing him into a tight hug along with Theodore, Alvin remains emotionless watching and waiting for an answer.

Eric wipes the tears away and the smile that had stretched across his face falls, "I'm sorry, I really am, to all of you I come on behalf of Death, who created this town for your safety,"

Silence.

"Dad…..lied," Eve whispers in pure shock, "He did this! He made this! For what reason!" the skeletonmunk demands fists clenching around the handle of her scythe to the point where it has begun to bend.

Eric frowns deeply, "He did all this, to keep you all safe, he did this to keep you all alive and train you for the war, a war that'll end the world if we don't stop it in time. It's a war between Hell and Heaven, the line between the two has always been protected by Death, he kept peace between them but as he's grown older they've begun to listen to him less and less and he's begun to lose control of demons he's controlled, the sixteen of you, including Ember, were chosen before your birth to become the Elite force that will save not only earth, but Heaven and Hell as well, your parents knew this as well, they knew you'd all be the best for the job, I'm here to guide you, to help you in this, the world outside of the city is completely different, you my boys know that, and we'll need to stop by a friend of yours,"

The brothers look at him with raised eyebrows, Simon and Theodore have released their dad a moment ago, "So let me get this straight," everyone looks to Alice who's staring intently at Eric.

"The city, the school, everything, even the people, was a lie," Eric nods; "All of that was to prepare us, to test us and we passed, now we're going off into the real world which we've never seen before to wait for this 'war'?" again Eric nods.

"Sounds like fun, I'm in!" Alice cheers, the other fifteen young rodents exchange looks, judging each other, Alvin smirks golden orbs glowing, "I'm with Alice," he holds out a fist, "If Alvin's in we're in," Simon and Theodore lay their fists beside his, "I'm not going to let you boys have all the fun," Brittany lays hers on the opposite side of Simon's and Theodore's, "We're your sisters, you can't leave us behind," with that Jeanette and Eleanor lay their fists beside Brittany's.

"You know we're going to stick by your sides, we're practically family!" T.J exclaims as the rest put down their fists forming a huge circle, Ember barks loudly and laps at their faces, she's in, Eric grins at the group of teenagers as they laugh at Alvin who's refusing Ember's slobbery kisses.

"Let's go see America!" Alvin cheers racing around them trying to evade Ember.

"What?"

"You guys are hopeless! You know America? Home of the hamburger and sports?"

"Alvin they don't know,"

"That's stupid how couldn't they not know about the grand U.S. A?"

"I thought you said it was America? Or are they two different places?"

"Good gravy, ya know what, I'll explain everything to you guys on the way,"

"Great learning on the road,"

"I heard that Britt!"

* * *

><p>Death smiles at the sight playing on the huge mirror before him, chuckling in amusement as Brittany races away from Alvin and Ember joins in, soon Eric is trying to corral the hyper teens that just a few minutes ago learned that their actions can spell disaster for three different worlds, or could save them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Fin~ <strong>

**That means THE END in fancy talk! Yup you read right, it's officially the end of Demon Hunters! *Balloons and confetti rain down from magic clouds in your house* **

**You've all been wonderful! Truly amazing and I thank you guys! **

***Drum roolllllll* **

**A sequel is on the way! You know what to do!  
><strong>_**MM15**_


End file.
